Rugrats Meets Rugrats: High School Daze
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Sequel to We Meet Again. The group of friends finally start their respective years of high school. Will Shenzi and Chuckie, who have been going out for 2 months, finally become official? And will a certain someone threaten not only Shenzi's comfort, but her family's happiness as well? Rated T for chapters 7 and possibly 6.
1. Prologue

**(Well, here's the prologue for the third and final story in the Lost in Manhattan trilogy. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **High School Daze**

Prologue

* * *

On a hot August Saturday, the gang were hanging out in or by the Goofs' new in-ground swimming pool, clad in swimwear for the heat and water. 15-year-old Frankie Tuck was wearing a strapless bikini with half green leopard and half pink zebra prints, and simple black rose earrings. Her white Converse sneakers, which resembled ballet flats, were next to her as she sat on the ledge with her feet in the warm water. Her blonde hair had grown out, so using a pink and a green hair band, she had it up in two short, low ponytails.

Her little sister, 14-year-old Shenzi Tuck was in a black and white tuxedo bikini, a white extension in her long black hair, where her long bangs covered her left eye, black spike barbells in her ears, and had black and white flip-flops on the deck. Her dark hair still reached her lower shoulders, and she still wore thick, black eyeglasses. But soon, that was going to change.

14-year-old Roxy Zimmeruski was wearing a navy blue and white polka dot bikini with matching striped flip-flops to her left, blue stud earrings, and a navy extension in her hair, where it was next to the right side of her face. Her shoulder-length orange hair was in a high ponytail with a navy bow band. 14-year-old Maxie Goof was to her right, only wearing camo-print swim trunks. Ever since the Living Skills class in middle school, they started going out; They became official only days ago. "Can you believe that in September, we'll be in high school?" Roxy asked Maxie.

"Nope," He shook his head, "It's going to be epic." He blushed when Roxy kissed his cheek.

"Aww guys, don't act to lovey-dovey in front of me," Shenzi playfully teased them, "You're making me miss Chuckie." 15-year-old Chuckie Finster, his younger sister 14-year-old Kimi Finster, and their parents were on vacation in Las Vegas for the summer, and wouldn't be back until just before school started. That was actually very close to the present time, but Shenzi still missed him. They had been going out for 2 months now, but they weren't official yet. Despite that, they were the best months of her life so far. After she received a cell phone as a graduation present from her parents, she and Chuckie exchanged numbers, and while he was on vacation, they would chat whenever they both had some free time.

"They'll be back soon, Shen," Frankie assured her, "Once they are, you'll be back with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Shenzi blushed in embarrassment, "We're dating, but we're not official yet."

* * *

"But you guys are dating, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but we're not exactly official yet," Chuckie shrugged. He, Kimi, and their family were staying at the Red Rock Hotel with casino for their vacation. He was wearing a light blue button-up t-shirt that had a yellow and red Saturn patch of the left shoulder, and black and white plaid swim trunks. He was sitting on one of the lounge chairs in front of the pool. Kimi was in a black triangle-top bikini with side-tie bottoms, and a Pikachu allover print on both pieces. Her hair was in two ponytails with black ribbon bow bands, her ears had yellow flower earrings, and her black wedge flip-flops were on the deck next to Chuckie. "I wonder why she hasn't called me; I hope she's okay."

"She's probably busy," Kimi suggested from her place in the pool, "I bet she's alright." She hoisted herself on the deck. "You need to relax, big bro." She poked his left foot teasingly.

"Hey!" He giggled, jerking his foot away from her. "I'm just worried about my best friend, a'ight?" He smiled.

"O-kay," She raised her palms up in playful defense before jumping back in the warm water.

"I'm going to call her." He whipped out his phone, dialed Shenzi's number, and waited eagerly for an answer.

In Yucaipa, Shenzi quickly looked to her purse when her phone started ringing. She turned to Maxie. "Can I, um?"

"Go ahead; I don't mind."

"Thanks." She swam to where her purse was, pulled out her phone after drying her hands on her black Ouija board towel, and pressed answer. "Hello?" She smiled widely upon hearing who had called. "Oh, hi Chuckie! How're you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," He replied, "I was just worried, since we haven't talked in a while."

"Oh, s-sorry about that, Chuck; I've been... busy," She told him.

"Busy with what?"

"You'll see," She giggled.

"Aww, come on," He playfully whined, "Why can't you tell me?"

"I want it to be a surprise." She then decided to change the subject. "So, what're you doing right now?"

"Talking to you?" He teased her.

"You know what I mean," She giggled.

"I know, I was kidding," He chuckled, "I'm just lounging by the pool at the hotel we're staying in."

"Red Rock?"

"Yep. It's great; I wish you were here."

"Aww, I wish I was too," She smiled sadly, "I miss you, Finster."

"I miss you too, Tuck."

"Sorry I took so long," 12-year-old Matt Goof came back outside. "That Dil is a _chatterbox;_ He would not shut up." He was wearing red floral swim trunks, a light green alien face t-shirt, brown and beige checkerboard Vans, and his signature Sherpa hat.

"It's okay, little bro," Maxie assured him.

"Who's Shenzi talking to?"

"She's talking to Chuckie," Frankie replied, "Her boyfriend."

"One sec, Chuck." Shenzi turned to her friends. "How many times do I have to say it? We're not official yet!" She then returned to her best friend. "Sorry about that. I'm at Maxie's house, in his new pool; Everyone thinks we're already official."

"Ah," Chuckie nodded, "Kimi's the same way." His Japanese stepsister was underwater, so she didn't hear him. "So the Goofs got a pool?"

"Yep," She nodded, "Only a few weeks ago. It's pretty sweet. What about the pool you guys are at?"

"It's great," He smiled, "They have all these lounge chairs around it; Some are even on the water!"

"Whoa," Her eyes widened, "That is cool. Are you sitting on one?"

"Nah," He shook his head, "I'm wearing a shirt right now, and I'd rather not get it wet."

"In that case, I hope it doesn't rain where you are," She teased him with a giggle.

"Very funny," He chuckled.

"Are you afraid that Kimi would push you in?" She stifled more laughter.

"Yep," He nodded, "For some reason, Vegas gets her fired up."

"Ah," She let her giggles out.

"If you want, I can at least take a picture of the lounge chairs for you to see."

"Actually, I would love that; Thanks, Chuckie."

"No prob; I'll do that after we're done, if I remember."

"Okey-dokey." They chatted for a few more minutes, before they decided to talk later, and hung up. Before hanging up, they made kissing noises in their speakers to each other. After a minute, her phone's text tone went off; She looked and smiled at the picture he sent her. "Wow, these are cool." She turned to the others. "You guys want to see?" Her phone was carefully passed around, before it was given back to her. "Pretty neat, huh?" She put it back in her purse, and her friends agreed. "I miss him." She rested her cheek in her hand, "I wish he was here."

"He will be soon, sis," Frankie assured her, "Just be patient." Hey eyebrows furrowed in confusion when Shenzi was suddenly stifling laughter. "What? What's funny?" She yelped in surprise when she felt fingers briefly tickling her feet underwater. Her legs jerked up, and a laughing Bobby resurfaced in front of her. "Very funny, Zimmeruski," She smirked.

"I thought it was!" He laughed, wearing only Captain America logo swim trunks.

Frankie didn't know why, but ever since the Living Skills class in middle school, Bobby had been messing with her in various ways. He would tease her, call her friendly nicknames, and even poke at her. It made her a bit uncomfortable; The last part. So she tried to avoid him, but no matter where she went, he was there. It was weird, and a little unsettling. But she kept her discomfort to herself, to avoid worrying Shenzi and their friends, and to avoid hurting Bobby's feelings. She decided to change the subject. "Oh Shenzi, I almost forgot; You have an appointment with the eye doctor this Tuesday, at 1:30. You just might get new glasses."

"Thanks for telling me."

"No prob. This is perfect timing, isn't it?"

"What?" She was confused.

"It's the perfect time to get new glasses," Frankie explained, "Because in September, you and I, along with the Zimmeruskis, the DeVilles, and the Finsters will be moving to high school."

"Ohh. I understand now."

"I'll help you pick out the perfect frames."

"Thanks, sis."

* * *

On Tuesday, Shenzi and Frankie were getting ready for the former's appointment with the optometrist. Shenzi put on a black Emo-like emoji t-shirt, blue watercolor skulls high-waisted shorts, black and dark blue lace-trim socks with a small, yellow palm tree on each of them, black Converse low-tops with blue fake paint splatters, a violet blue extension, and black bow earrings. Frankie chose a black Disney Villains dark forest dress with a purple skirt and criss-cross front, black opaque tights, purple Vans, purple pearl earrings, two black ponytail bands, and a black and purple spraypaint ombre vertical hair bow.

Felicia drove the two girls to the optometrist's office, and before long, it was time for Shenzi to pick out new glasses. "What about these?" Frankie held out a pair of frames that were completely circular.

"... No thanks; I'm not Harry Potter," Shenzi stifled giggles after trying them.

"Right." Frankie put them back. "These look kind of thick." She grabbed a pair of black bottle cap frames.

"Yeah, they do," Shenzi giggled when she tried them on, before her sister put them back.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Frankie grabbed a pair of black cat-eye frames. "What about these?" She put them on Shenzi's face, and smiled widely. "Ee-yes! Perfect!"

Shenzi looked in the mirror, and smiled at her reflection. "Yeah, these _are_ perfect. Thanks, Frankie. Mom, I choose these."

"Alrighty then," Felicia smiled, "Those look great. Wait 'til Chuckie sees you once he comes back. Then there'll be two major surprises for him."

"Yep," She nodded with excitement. When they were home, Shenzi's heart leapt with excitement when the door opened. "Ooh, Dad's home! Wait 'til he sees my new frames." She covered her glasses as much as she could with her small, black-polished hands.

"Anyone home?" Friar Tuck called out.

"In the living room," Felicia called out back to him, "Shenzi has something she wants to show you."

He walked in, and saw his youngest daughter covering her eyes. "You have something to show me, Shen?"

"Yep," She replied, looking straight and unintentionally away from him.

"Um, sis, he's over here." Frankie gently moved her so she was facing the right way.

"Thanks. Now then..." She whipped her hands away from her eyes, unveiling her surprise. "Ta-da!"

"You got new glasses? They look great."

"Thanks," She blushed, "Frankie helped me pick them out."

"Uh huh," The older sibling nodded, "So now, she has two surprises for Chuckie when he and his family come back."

"Yes he does," He smiled, "And boy, will he be surprised."

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry that this is short. Maxie, Roxy, Bobby, and Friar Tuck belong to Disney. Shenzi, Frankie, and Felicia belong to me. Everyone else belongs to Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, and Paul Germain. I hope you enjoyed the start to the final LiM story!)**


	2. Doubts

**High School Daze**

Ch. 1

* * *

"Hey Shenzi, I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Chuckie?"

"I uh, I'm afraid that we're going to come home pretty late, so... I won't see you until we're at school."

"That's fine; I have two surprises for you now, anyway. Wait 'til you see them. Prepare to be blown away."

"What are they?"

"Don't you know what surprise means? It means you have to wait, silly."

"Ohh, alright. Well, I have to go. G'night, Tuck."

"G'night, Chuck."

* * *

The next morning, freshly-turned-15-year-old Shenzi put on her new glasses, showered, and started debating on what to wear. It was for her first day of high school, so it had to be perfect. She went with a black, short-sleeved blouse that only stopped below her breasts, a black and white tuxedo-like dress with a faux necktie, black buckled lace-up knee-high sneakers, black bow front-and-back earrings, and an ivory extension in her bangs.

A suddenly knock on the door startled her. "Hey sis, are you decent?" Frankie asked her, "I just had the greatest idea!"

"I'm good; Come on in." Frankie opened the door and entered the still-dark bedroom. She was wearing a simple black, lace dress, rainbow zebra tights, black sneakers that almost reached her knees, a rainbow stud belt with chains around her stomach, where her dress' skirt was, black bow earrings, a rainbow tattoo choker on her neck, and a black hair bow with rainbow stars. Her hair was back in its usual half-ponytail, but it looked different from a certain length of time without a haircut. "What's up?"

"Okay so, you know how you always wear a colored extension in your bangs?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Go on."

"Well I was thinking, how about you wear more of them away from your face? You know what I'm talking about?"

"I understand," She nodded, "I'll give it a try. Good thing I got the ivory ones in a pack of 4." She grabbed the other 3, and sat in front of her mirror. "Um, can you help me with this, so that it's perfect?"

"Sure thing." After a few minutes of brushing and clipping, the extensions were in, so they were peeking out from in between sections of her natural, black hair. "How's that?"

Shenzi looked at her reflection and smiled. "That looks great! Thanks for the idea."

"No problem."

"Girls! You awake? Breakfast is ready!" Felicia yelled out to them. The two girls rushed downstairs and into the kitchen. "Wow Shen, nice hair," She complimented her youngest daughter.

"Thanks," She blushed timidly, "It was Frankie's idea."

"That was a great idea, Frankie. For your first day of high school, you two get your favorite breakfasts today."

After they finished, they grabbed their backpacks, which were the same ones from middle school, and ran out to the bus stop. "At least we're not late today," Frankie remarked.

"Yep," Shenzi agreed, "I feel like only yesterday, we were rushing out here, late for our first day at Jim Jr. High."

"I know, right?"

After a minute or two passed, the bus drove up. Lou Pickles was forced to retire from his job as bus driver, so there was a new one. This was the first time any of them would see them. To Shenzi and Frankie's confusion, he looked awfully familiar. Was déjà vu a regular thing when starting a new grade or something? The driver was a muscular man with large sunglasses, and what looked like a brown toupée. They shook off the feeling, and took their seats. Once they arrived, Shenzi hastily exited, not noticing the driver staring at her, and rushed to her new locker with Frankie and the twins following.

For high school, their lockers were a ways apart, which they were a bit disappointed about. As Shenzi looked at her new schedule, she didn't notice a certain someone walking up from behind her open locker door. When she closed her locker, she unknowingly revealed Chuckie standing with a wide smile. Surprisingly, he didn't notice her changes. "Hi Shenzi," He spoke up.

"W'AAH!" She screamed in surprise, but smiled widely when she saw who was next to her. "Chuckie!" She lunged on him in a tight embrace, which he happily returned. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," He smiled at her joy.

"How was your vacation?"

"It was awesome, but... if you were there, it would've been perfect."

"Aww," She blushed. It was then when she remembered. "Oh yeah! Your two surprises! You notice anything different on me?" She waited in anticipation with a teeth-baring grin.

Chuckie looked at her for a couple seconds, before he saw the changes. Or, one of them. "You got new glasses? They look great."

"Thanks," Her smile grew, "Anything else you see?"

This time, it took him around half a minute to notice the even bigger change. "You-you got your...?" He gestured to his teeth.

"Yep!" She replied with excitement, "My braces are _out!_ Just like yours!" He had his braces taken out a while before the Vegas vacation. Despite the pain, he was almost crying with joy.

"Your teeth look wonderful, Shen."

"Y-you sure about that?" She shrugged timidly, "They're still kinda bloody from the procedure."

"Trust me, Shenzi, you look great. You did before, and you still do." He kissed her blushing cheek.

"Thanks Chuck," She smiled bashfully, "You look great without yours too."

"Thanks Shen," He blushed. The bell rang throughout the building before they could say anything else. "Oh, what's our first class again?"

"It's math," Shenzi replied.

"Fun, fun." She giggled at his sarcasm, before they headed for the classroom. Even though she was a bit shaky, she managed to understand the terrifying newcomer known as algebra. She had to help Chuckie understand the concepts, but he pulled through as well. In their new health class, which wasShenzi volunteered to assist the teacher in a lecture about braces, and how they worked. But when she showed the results, the popular girls made fun of her, calling her "zombie mouth" because of the blood lingering from the procedure. Although she showed emotional pain, she stayed quiet as the teacher let her take her seat. "Shen, don't listen to them," Chuckie told her, "If they say you're a zombie, then you're the prettiest one."

"Thanks Chuck," She smiled sadly, still effected by the insults. As the class went on, an idea came in her mind. When she was getting ready for her next class, the popular girls came up to them, with Chuckie watching cautiously.

"Hey, zombie mouth!" The leader laughed, before one of her friends imitated a zombie. Shenzi stood her ground, before making her move; She opened her mouth widely and let out, you guessed it, a zombie-like snarl with her eyes wide. Chuckie cracked up laughing when the popular girls screamed and ran for their lives.

"Shenzi, that was brilliant," He laughed, "I mean, using their own words against them that way? You're a genius."

"Thanks," She giggled. Thankfully throughout the day, the popular girls left her alone after she scared them off. And even more thankfully, the gym coach was a lot gentler, and more respectful of boundaries. The emo girl relished the comfort away from you-know-who as the day went on. When she was outside however, she did feel eyes on her, but she brushed it off. After school was out, she had the same feeling when walking to the bus. It only increased when she entered the vehicle and passed by the driver. Feeling discomfort, she sat near the back, with Chuckie following.

"You okay, Shen?" He asked her, "You've never sat all the way back here before."

"I, I'm fine," She assured him, "I just have this... weird feeling, that someone's staring at me. And not in the kind that I like."

"It's probably because of what you went through with Mr. Pangborn," Chuckie guessed, "But he's gone now. He was fired earlier in the summer. You're alright." He kissed her temple in comfort.

"You're right," She laid on his shoulder. "If he ever comes back, he won't lay a finger on you when I'm around. He'll have to get through me."

"Thanks, Chuck." She laid a hand on his chest, close to his shirt collar.

"It's my pleasure." His hand landed on her shoulder and held her closer. He wasn't the violent or hateful type, but he hoped that Slambang Pangborn would burn in H-E double hockey sticks for what he did to poor Shenzi. Staring at her creepily, and touching her inappropriately, whether she's a minor or not; What a pervert. Chuckie thought that losing his job wasn't near enough of a suitable punishment. He snapped out of his thoughts when the bus stopped in front of his house. "He-here's my stop."

"Okay," She slowly sat up straight, "Bye Chuckie." She kissed his cheek.

"Bye Shen." He walked through the aisle to the door. He was weirded out when the driver gave him a cold stare, but he shook it off once he and Kimi were outside.

"You okay, Chuckie?" Kimi asked him.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," He nodded, "I just feel like the bus driver was glaring at me. It was a bit unsettling."

"Oh," Her eyebrows raised up, "Well, I think you're just still affected by Shenzi getting stared at by Pangborn. It's making you kind of paranoid."

"Probably," He shrugged, "But I know he was looking at me, and he didn't look happy. Although he was probably just having a bad day or something. The first day on the job is always tough."

"Maybe," She agreed, "Well, she's fine. Pangborn will have to go through us before he could even glance at her."

"Absolutely." Kimi decided to change the subject after greeting Kira. Chaz was working at the Java Lava with Betty. "So um, you know when you and Shenzi will become official?"

He shrugged with a nervous sigh. "I dunno. I don't want to ask her too soon, but at the same time, I don't want to wait too long. Does that make sense?"

"Sure it does," She assured him, "I bet she feels the same way. All I know about that stuff is, is that it has to be the perfect time."

"When is the perfect time?"

"I wish I knew," Kimi shrugged, "But... I think you'll know when the time comes, unless she asks you first."

"Either one is alright with me."

* * *

"Do you know when you and Chuckie will become an official item?" Frankie asked Shenzi after the latter helped the former with algebra homework.

"I dunno," She shrugged, "I don't want to take too long to ask him, but at the same time, I don't want to pop the question too early. That's not weird, is it?"

"No, it's not weird," Frankie assured her, "It's perfectly normal. From what I know, you should know the perfect time when it comes."

"I hope it's soon, but not too soon." "It'll come, sis; You just need to be patient. Both of you."

* * *

Soon, Wednesday came; Shenzi and Chuckie had a date. She was wearing a black velvet dress from the Ash Costello collection with a white bat collar, a deep v-neck dark denim vest, black bow earrings, and black loafer-like flats. Her ivory extensions were clipped in her hair once again. She was concerned when a couple minutes passed, and Chuckie hadn't arrived yet. She hoped he was alright. As she waited, she saw the popular girl from school and her posse. "Hey Tuck," The leader smiled as if she and the emo girl were friends, "Waiting for a date?"

"Well, if it's any of your business, I am," Shenzi crossed her arms.

"Don't waste your time," The brown-haired girl scoffed, "Whoever he is, boys like him only go for sexy girls with self-confidence, not dark weirdos." Shenzi's eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Think about it." She and her posse walked in the building like nothing happened, while having a good laugh.

But Shenzi wasn't laughing at all; Heck, she wasn't even smiling. Tears pooled up, but when she saw a familiar car drive up, she quickly wiped and blinked them away. She put a smile on, not sure if it was convincing or not, when Chuckie exited the vehicle and walked up to her. "Hi Shenzi; What do you want to... what's the matter?" She concluded right then and there that she didn't look happy. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," She assured him, "Le-let's get in there." Before he could ask any more questions, she took his hand and gently, but hastily led him in the building.

When they were at their usual table with small tacos in front of them, Chuckie repeated his question. "What's the matter, Shen? Why were you sad when I came here?"

"I-I wasn't sad."

"Shenzi, I don't know much about acting, if anything at all, but I could tell that you were sad. You can tell me; What's wrong?"

"Um, if-if it's okay, I want to answer your question with another question."

"Go ahead."

"Am I really your type? Like uh, is your type actually hot, confident girls?" She was too shy to say "sexy" in front of him.

Chuckie stayed quiet for a second. "What did those girls tell you?"

"How do you know it was them?"

"Who else would make you doubt my feelings for you?"

She stayed silent with hesitance, before she sighed. "Okay, it was them. They said that you only like hot, confident girls, not dark weirdos like me."

"Shenzi, you're not a dark weirdo. Sure, you dress in these colors and you're unique, but who said that was bad? You stand out in any crowd, and frankly, overall, normal is boring." He set his hand over hers. "You are your own person. You're Shenzi Tuck. Don't let anyone change that. I don't know what I'd do if you changed yourself again."

"... You mean that?" She mumbled timidly.

"Absolutely." He leaned forward, and kissed her cheek. "You're the prettiest, smartest, funniest girl in school." He gently rubbed his nose on hers, getting giggles out of her.

"And you're the cutest boy in school, along with the smartest and funniest," She let a genuine smile grow, as he blushed. They stayed silent as they ate and enjoyed each other's company. No words were needed; Their presences were enough. At one point, Chuckie had to use the restroom, so Shenzi waited patiently outside the walkway for him to finish. As she leaned against the wall, she smiled at the reality of the situation. She was dating the boy of her dreams! And hopefully soon, they would become an official couple.

"Where's your date, Tuck?" The popular girl asked her.

"Chuckie's in the bathroom," Shenzi crossed her arms, "Not that it's any of your guys' business."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Chuckie? As in Chuckie _Finster?_ You're on a date with _him?_ "

"Yep," She nodded with pride, "We've been dating for 2 months, _exclusively._ And he likes me for me; Hot and confident aren't in his list of traits he likes in girls."

"Su-u-ure," The brunette smirked, "That's just what he wants you to believe."

"I don't think so," Shenzi shook her head, "He's never lied to me, and he never will."

"Yeah, sure. Just tell yourself that, and maybe it'll happen." While laughing, the posse and their leader walked out with overfilled bags in their hands.

She didn't realize that tears were in eyes again, some even falling, until Chuckie came out of the restroom. "Shenzi, what's wrong? Did those rude girls come here again?"

"C-can we just go early?" She wiped her cheeks with the back of her left hand under her bangs and glasses.

"Sure we can," With an arm around her shoulders, Chuckie escorted her outside, and they sat on a bench. "I'll call Dad real quick." He took out his phone, dialed Chaz's number, and waited for an answer. "Hello, Dad?" Shenzi laid on his shoulder. "Can you come get us? Shenzi wants to go home early, and I have a strong feeling it involves these girls from school who keep verbally putting her down. Okay, thanks." He hung up, and looked down at the sad girl. "Dad's on his way." When a tear rolled down her cheek, he brushed it away as she sniffled. "Shen, don't let those twits get to you. They don't know me like you do, and they don't know you like I do. They have no right to say whatever it was they said. No offense, but I don't want to see you as a "daffodil" ever again, or a hippie, or whatever. I want you to stay the beautiful Goth girl that you are, okay?"

She played with his shirt collar as he spoke, before answering his question. "O-okay."

"Good," He kissed her head in comfort, " _'Cause you're amazing... just the way you are,_ " He quietly sang in her ear, making her smile grow back. "There's that smile." He kissed her blushing cheek. Before any more words were said, a familiar car parked in front of the mall entrance. "There's Dad; Come on, Shen." Hand-in-hand, they stood up and entered the vehicle.

"You okay, Shenzi?" Chaz asked his son's date, "Why do you want to go home early?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it," She replied quietly yet audibly, avoiding his eyes from the rearview mirror.

"That bad, huh?"

"Mm hmm," She nodded. The rest of the drive was silent, as the emo girl avoided the redheads' gazes. She never thought she'd feel joy, even if it was a tiny bit, when they stopped at her house. "Thanks for the date, Chuck," She said quietly but audibly, "A-and thanks for driving me home, Chaz." After they returned her thanks with kind "you're welcome"s, she exited the car and walked in the house without a word.

"What's wrong, Shen?" Frankie asked her little sister, "Did the date go bad?"

"No, it went fine," She replies quietly, "I... I don't want to talk about it." She walked upstairs before any more questions were directed to her. She was completely silent during dinner time; When her parents tried to ask her what was troubling her, Frankie told them what she heard: Shenzi didn't want to speak of it. So thankfully for her, they didn't ask her about it anymore. After she was done, she quietly excused herself and walked upstairs to her room, where she gingerly closed the door.

As she laid in her bed, still in her date clothes except her shoes, the words directed to her by the brunette girl ran through her mind. _Boys like him only go for sexy girls with self-confidence, not dark weirdos._

She then decided just what to do for school the next day. Since she was alone, she stood out of bed, locked her door as quietly as she could, and looked through her closet and dresser for the perfect outfit. Pushing her shyness aside, she eventually found it.

* * *

The next morning, Shenzi woke up a minute or two earlier than usual. After stashing her secret (for now) outfit in her backpack, she changed into a regular outfit for cover: A black and white corset tutu dress, a black short-sleeved cardigan, black and white canvas flats, black flower pendant earrings, and a white extensions in her bangs. In the rest of her hair were new extensions that were black and faded into ivory. "Hey girls," Felicia greeted her daughters when they walked downstairs. "You feeling better, Shen?"

"I think so," She shrugged.

"Hopefully you won't run into those nasty twits again," Frankie remarked, "And hopefully, they won't run into me. Because if they do, they'll regret even thinking of bullying you."

"Thanks, sis."

"No prob."

Soon, they boarded the bus and took their seats, with Shenzi having that feeling of uneasiness again when passing by the driver.

Meanwhile, Chuckie and Kimi had missed the bus by accident, so Kira drove them to school, although the bus arrived first. After getting a drink from the water fountain, Chuckie looked behind his back when he heard Shenzi's voice, but what he saw made him spit the water out in shock.

* * *

 **(A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger. O,O You know the disclaimer. Oh, and no songs used in this whole trilogy belong to me. I just thought I'd make that clear.)**


	3. One Step Forward

**(A/N: The first part of this chapter was inspired by Chapter 22 of OreosGoRawr's "ABeckCat: Alphabet Story." Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **High School Daze**

Ch. 2

* * *

 _After getting a drink from the water fountain, Chuckie looked behind his back when he heard Shenzi's voice, but what he saw made him spit the water out in shock._

He did hear her voice, but what he saw was not his best friend at all. There was a crowd of guys around her, but he managed to catch a glimpse. And judging by the black hair and pointy ears, it had to be her. He pushed through the crowd, and his jaw dropped upon seeing her. She wasn't dressed like herself; She was in black corset destructed low-riding shorts that couldn't be even 7 inches long, with zippers along the sides, a black halter camisole that read "You Are My Sun My Moon And All My Stars" in white letters with a sun, moon, and stars for emphasis, that stopped just below her belly button, black bow Mary Jane pumps that gave her at least 3 extra inches, hence why he spotted her so easily, and black flower pendant earrings. She had a white extension, along with others that were black and fading into ivory. He had to use his asthma inhaler from how incredibly hot she was.

"She-Shenzi?" He finally stammered.

"Hey there," She flashed a smile at him, with a sultry purr and a hand on her bare hip.

"Wha-wha?" He struggled to speak again; It had to be a nightmare. She was never this flirty, nor did she dress this flirty. What was up with her? Why would she... it came to him. She took that girl's words seriously, even though he told her not to. He wanted to cry; Why couldn't she see what he saw? Why was it that whenever she looked in the mirror, she didn't see herself as beautiful like how he saw her? He just didn't understand it. "Shenzi, wha-what did...?" The bell rang throughout the school, so he ran to the math classroom with Shenzi and the horde of boys following. Chuckie avoided her the rest of the day as much as he could, but since they had a lot of classes together, it was difficult.

At lunch, he sat at a table away from her. Although it wasn't hard to do so, since the table she was sitting at was full from smitten boys. "Since when is Shenzi this popular with the guys?" Kimi wondered aloud as she sat next to her brother.

"She's not," Chuckie replied with distress, "She sexified herself, because she thinks it's what I want in a girl."

"Sexified herself?" Kimi stood up, and her eyes widened upon seeing Shenzi's sultry look. "Ohh." She sat back down.

"Yep. What should I do for her?"

"I dunno," She shrugged regretfully, "Maybe just wait it out? She'll probably snap out of this phase, and revert back to the way she was before. At least Pangborn's not here to see her."

"Oh, that is true!" He nodded with his eyebrows up, "I can't imagine what he would do if he had seen her." He then decided to change the subject. "I'll try to wait. But if she's still... like this, then I'm talking some sense into her."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

At school the next day, Chuckie was on the lookout for his best friend. Eventually, he saw her sneaking out of the restroom, and he sighed when he saw her outfit: Black distressed shorts, a black studded belt with pink bows on it, a black halter cropped tank top with corset-like laces on the sides, this one stopping right above her belly button, a pink bralet under it, black heart chandelier dangle earrings, black skull high heel platform sandals, a plain pink extension in her bangs, and black fading into pink extensions in the rest of her hair. Without a word, he walked up to her, grabbed her hand, and dragged her back in the restroom, not caring that is was one for the girls. "Shenzi, you need to stop this."

"What do you mean?" She smiled sexily.

"You know very well what I mean!" He yelled in frustration, surprising her. He hated yelling at her like this, but if it was the only way to get some sense in her head, then so be it. "Shenzi, I told you to not let Brianna's words get to you! You didn't need to change, and you never did! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure to know! Why can't you see that?!" He sighed his anger and frustration away. "I just want Shenzi Tuck back. And I mean the Shenzi Tuck who dresses more cutely, not like this, who is shy but smart, and not a hooker. This is not you. It's not who I want for a girlfriend."

Her eyebrows were up in genuine surprise, and she stayed quiet for a second. "... G-girlfriend?" She stammered. She was slowly coming back, he knew it. "You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Uh huh," He nodded, "But I want the real you, not... y'know, this."

She gazed down, and looked surprised at herself, as if she had no memory of what had happened. "I'll, I'll change real quick." She walked into a stall and closed the door.

After a few minutes of shuffling and zipping, she came out and Chuckie smiled upon seeing her outfit: Bright pink skinny jeans, an Akumu Ink shattered hearts v-neck t-shirt, and black sugar witch flats. Her earrings and extensions were the same, but they made no difference. "There she is." He walked up and kissed her cheek with his hands on her shoulders. "So much better."

"You really think so?" She blushed.

"100 percent positive," His smile grew. Just then, a certain feeling came to him; It was time. "Um, Sh-Shenzi? I want to uh, ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Um... wi-will you be my girlfriend?"

Her smile grew with joy. "Only if you'll be my boyfriend."

"I certainly will."

"Well then, it looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend, Finster," She giggled, before she kissed his cheek.

"A-awesome," He smiled timidly.

"Let's get to math, boyfriend," She held his hand, "Before we're deemed absent."

"Good idea, girlfriend." They headed for the classroom, both happier than they ever had been before. They were now an official couple. During their classes, they held hands and occasionally glanced at each other with loving grins. At lunch, they sat together once again, with all their friends. But the Goofs and Zimmeruskis had to sit at a different table, due to there being no room. "Hey guys? We um, have an announcement to make."

"Yeah?" Lil asked them as she and the others leaned towards them in anticipation.

They waited for dramatic purposes, before Shenzi told them their news. "We're now official."

"Yes!" Kimi cheered.

"Congratulations, you guys," Tommy smiled at them, staying calm.

"Yeah, congrats," Maxie chimed in from the other table.

"Thanks guys," Chuckie smiled shyly.

"You two are such a cute couple!" Lil gushed, "You have been ever since you reunited around 4 years ago. Maybe you were even when we all first met in Manhattan over a decade ago!"

"Oh, I dunno about that," Shenzi shrugged bashfully.

"I bet you were!" Kimi chimed in again, "Mom and Dad have pictures from the party we had while we were there. We should ask them to show us!"

Truthfully, Shenzi had thoughts that she and Chuckie looked "cute together" in their toddler years. She was just too shy to express them, although she was curious.

"Hey, Tuck." The group looked up and to her dismay, Brianna and her posse were standing at their table.

"Get outta here, Brianna," Kimi glared.

"Don't be rude," Brianna faked hurt feelings, "I'm just saying hello to Shenzi and her _friend._ " Lil rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Chuckie's not my friend," Shenzi crossed her arms and smiled with pride, "He's my _boyfriend_ now." Chuckie let a proud smile grow, as he laid an arm on her shoulders. Brianna and her friends looked baffled and at a loss for words, before they walked away.

"You stumped her," Kimi smirked as Shenzi stifled giggles.

"Yep," She agreed, "Not gonna lie, it felt great."

"It should," Chuckie smiled down at her, "She deserved it." His new girlfriend laid on his shoulder as she slurped a noodle from her spaghetti. "Your pasta good, Shen?"

"Mm hmm," She nodded before swallowing, "Our new lunch lady here should work in a restaurant. Her meals are exquisite." She ate a mouthful of noodles and tomato sauce from her fork. "Um, y-you know Chuckie," She said after swallowing, "I'm thinking of applying for volunteer work at the Java Lava."

"Are you really?" Chuckie looked down at her again, "Well, it's a lot of fun. I bet Dad and Betty would love a little more help. I know Kimi and I would, right Kimi?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I think it's a good idea."

"I'll ask Dad if there are any positions open after we're out of school for today," Chuckie offered.

"That'd be great; Thanks Chuck," She kissed his cheek, leaving a little lips-print mark made out of sauce.

"No problem," He smiled, wiping the sauce off his face as she giggled.

"One of us will ask Mom about it too," Lil chimed in, and Phil nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

After finishing his homework, Chuckie walked downstairs in the living room. "Um, Dad? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Chuckie; What is it?"

"Uh, well um, Shenzi was thinking of volunteering at the Java Lava, like me and Kimi are. Can she apply if her parents let her?"

"Sure she can," Chaz smiled, "That sounds great."

"Awesome," Chuckie smiled back, "I'll call her and tell her the good news." He whipped out his phone and dialed her number.

* * *

"You want to do volunteer work at the Java Lava?" Friar Tuck asked his youngest daughter.

"Uh huh," She nodded, "I thought it'd be fun. So, can I do it?"

"Hmm," He thought about it, before he made his decision, "Okay, you can."

"Yay!" She cheered, "Thanks, Dad! It'll be a blast!" She jumped a bit when her phone suddenly rang in her jeans pocket. "Scared me," She giggled, before taking it out and answering. "Hello? Hi, Chuckie!" She waited as he told her his good news. "Your dad said yes? That's awesome! My dad just said yes too!"

"Awesome," Chuckie smiled, "Dad wants to interview you tomorrow at 2."

"Tomorrow at 2? I'll be there."

"Cool; Talk to you later, girlfriend."

"You too, boyfriend." Their parents already knew that they were official, so they didn't show surprise at their terms of endearment to each other. They hung up, and Shenzi turned to Friar Tuck. "My interview will be tomorrow at 2, at the Java Lava."

"Alright."

* * *

On Saturday at a bit past 1 in the afternoon, Shenzi came out of her bedroom. "Is this outfit good for a job interview? Er, I mean, volunteer interview?" She was wearing a black short-sleeved button-up blouse with white-trimmed ruffles on the low cut v-neck, a white tank top under it for more coverage, black dress pants, black bow tie ballet flats, and onyx stud earrings. For once, her hair was plain.

"It looks good to me," Frankie shrugged.

"It looks great, Shen," Felicia assured her.

After a while, it was time to leave; Friar Tuck dropped her off at the Java Lava for her interview. She felt nervous as she walked in the cafe and up to the counter, where Chaz was waiting for her. "Hello Shenzi," He greeted her, "You're here early. Let's get started on the interview, shall we?"

After a certain amount of time passed, the interview was done. "Thanks, Mr. Finster. I mean um, Chaz. I'll tell my family," Shenzi tried to stay calm, as she walked back outside and into the car where her father was waiting for her.

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry if this fic's having a bit of a shaky start. I have something big and suspenseful planned, but I don't want it to happen too soon. You know the disclaimer.)**


	4. First shift, pool fun, and a surprise

**(A/N: Sorry this one took so long! I was just so stumped until today. Enjoy! I hope...)**

* * *

 **High School Daze**

Ch. 3

* * *

During school on Monday, Shenzi and Chaz kept the interview a secret from Chuckie; The former wanted to surprise him with the results. As she changed into a black tie-front cropped tank top, black pinstripe punk shorts, originally meant for guys, black Converse leather flats, black ankle socks with white organza lace ruffles, black rhinestone bow earrings, and ivory extensions before breakfast, she tried to think of a way to keep it from him until a certain time. As the day went on, she was able to keep her mouth shut about the news for him, although he was confused on why she was so quiet.

On the bus ride home, she decided to break the news. "Hey Chuckie?"

"Yeah?" He smiled at her, happy that she was finally talking to him.

"I'll see you at the Java Lava later," She winked, although it looked like both of her eyes were closed.

"You got the job?" His smile grew, "That's awesome! It's going to be great working together! Uh I mean, _volunteering_ together. If you need any help, just ask me. I'll ask Dad if you can work at the same time as I do."

"Thanks Chuck, but we actually already settled that. He thought that I'd be more comfortable volunteering with you."

"Oh okay; Well, I'm very glad that Dad hired you."

"Thanks, I am too," She kissed his cheek, "It's going to be fun. Chaz said that I can bring an apron from home, but I don't have one of my own, so Frankie's going to let me borrow hers until I get one."

"Sounds good."

When they were home and done with their homework, it was time for Chuckie's shift, and Shenzi's first day on the job. Keeping her same clothes on, along with a cherry cupcake printed apron borrowed from Frankie, Chaz picked her up and drove her to the Java Lava. "Um, th-this apron is fine, right?" She nervously asked him on the way, "It's my sister's."

"Don't worry, it's fine," He assured her, "I know you're nervous, but you'll be fine. Chuckie will be there, and so will me and Betty. Just go to any of us if you need help with anything."

"Thanks, Chaz."

"It's my pleasure."

Soon, they arrived and after they entered the building, Chuckie rushed in. "S-sorry I'm late!" He exclaimed while panting.

"Hi, Chuckie," Shenzi greeted him.

He then regained his composure upon seeing his girlfriend. "Oh, um, h-hi Shen. I wasn't late."

"You just said you were," She giggled.

"You're not late, Chuckie," Chaz assured his son, "The clock in your room is a few minutes fast, remember?"

"Oh yeah," The teenage redhead smiled sheepishly, "So, you ready to blend some fruit, co-volunteer?"

"I-I think so," She stuttered. "Have you ever used a blender before?"

"Honestly, no, I haven't."

"Well here, I'll show you how it works."

Before long, Shenzi learned everything she needed to know for her volunteer work. Whenever her back was facing the windows, she had that "someone's staring at me" feeling again, but whenever she'd look, there'd be no one there. It was unsettling, but she kept it to herself. "Shenzi?" She jumped at Chuckie's sudden voice, and accidentally threw the cup she was holding in the air, spilling a strawberry smoothie on the floor. "S-sorry about that," He apologized sheepishly as he gave her a hand towel, "You seemed to be in a daze. You alright?"

"Y-yeah," She nodded as she cleaned the mess, "I-I've just been having that uncomfortable feeling."

"You mean from... you-know-who?"

"Yep."

"O-oh. Well, you're alright." He knelt down next to her, and kissed her temple. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"What's all the whispering about?" They were startled by Betty's voice, before she looked down at them from behind the counter. "You crazy kids cuddling already?"

"N-no," Chuckie blushed, "Shenzi was just feeling a bit uncomfortable; She hasn't recovered from Pangborn... you know."

"Ah," Betty nodded, "Well, he'd better not run into me, if he knows what's good for him," She punched her opposite palm with anger. "That peeping Tom will pay for eyeballing a minor like that."

"Uh huh," The redhead nodded, "He won't get away with it."

Luckily for them, the rest of the day went smoothly. Shenzi was a nervous wreck when a customer came in; She tried to let Chuckie take over, but he insisted on her getting experience in communicating with customers professionally, so she mustered up courage and took his order. She was actually pretty disappointed when their shift was over. "Today was fun," She remarked from the back seat of Chaz's car, "I can't wait until our next shift, Chuckie."

"Me neither," He smiled back at her, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was fun volunteering with you, Tuck."

"You too, Finster."

Chaz slowly stopped the car in front of the Tuck residence, and turned to his son's girlfriend. "Here's your stop."

"Thanks for driving me, Chaz," Shenzi stepped out of the car, but stopped at the passenger side, so her boyfriend opened the window. "And thanks for helping me, Chuckie." She held the edge with her face inches away from his.

"My pleasure." He kissed her cheek, and she headed for the front door. He sighed dreamily as Chaz headed for their own house.

"You really like her, don't you?" He asked his son with an amused smile.

"Oh yeah," He nodded, "She's pretty, smart, funny, sweet, you name it." He sighed deeply with his hands on his cheeks. "She's perfect."

"Hey sis," Frankie greeted Shenzi, "How was your first day?"

"It was great," She replied, "I have the same shifts as Chuckie, so that helps with my nerves."

"I bet it does. Oh, Tommy wanted to know if you guys want to hang out at the town pool. Mom and Dad said we can if we wanted to, after you and Chuckie finish working."

"Sounds good to me. It's pretty warm out, anyway. I'll ask Chuckie."

* * *

"So Shenzi, how was working at the Java Lava?" Lil asked her as the group sat either on lounge chairs, or on the ledge of the pool. Some were even in the water.

"It was fun," The emo teen replied. She was in a white and black BKE tattoo bikini with a triangle halter top and basic bottoms, with a purple extension in her bangs to match the roses, ivory ones in the rest of her hair, and black rose earrings. Her shoes were next to her tote bag, which held her casual clothes from earlier, and her black skull beach towel. "Chuckie helped me a lot."

"That was nice of you, Chuck," Kimi smiled at her brother, "I hope that someday, I'll work on the same day as you guys." She was in a black, turquoise, and purple camo bikini, black star earrings, and basic ponytail bands. She had acquired a new hairstyle for high school: Only some of her hair was up in two high ponytails. The rest was down on her shoulders. Plus she started wearing blue waterproof eye shadow casually.

"I bet that'd be fun," Shenzi agreed.

Chuckie flinched when his girlfriend suddenly whipped her head around to look behind her back. "You okay, Shen?" He asked her with a hand over his heart. "You still feeling... discomfort?"

"Y-yeah," She nodded, "Sorry, guys."

"Don't be; It'd perfectly normal," Lil assured her, "If that happened to me, I'd feel the exact same way."

"Pangborn won't bother you again," Maxie assured Shenzi, "We won't let him."

"He'll have to kill all of us before he can even think of making you uncomfortable again," Chuckie gently held her closer by her shoulders, and everyone agreed with his statement. "The only one messing with you will be... me!" At "me", he poked her ribs.

"Eek!" She squeaked and giggled, trying to shield herself, "Chuckie, don't!"

"Still ticklish after all these years?" He teased her, "That's good to know." After slightly tightening his grip on his girlfriend, he started tickling her sides, ribs, belly, anywhere between her bikini pieces.

"Eeheheheahahaha!" She laughed and squirmed, but his grip was too strong, "Guhuhuhuys, hehehehehelp mehehehehehe!"

"AACK! Hahahahaha!" Chuckie yelped and burst into a fit of laughter when Kimi scribbled her long nails on his sides and back. When his grip loosened, Shenzi quickly crawled away from him. "Hehehehehey! Kihihimihihihi, stohohohop ihihihit!"

"You're still ticklish after all these years?" She teased him. She then grabbed him around his waist, and carefully pinned him on his back on the pool deck.

"Jeez, it's cold!" He yelped when his bare back touched the tiles.

"Get him!" Kimi exclaimed after holding his arms up with her legs.

And with that, Chuckie was bombarded with playful tickles by almost all their friends. And he was only wearing swim trunks, so there was almost no protection for him whatsoever. "Gyaahahahahahaha!" He burst out laughing, "Guhuhuhuhuys, stohohohohohop!" His eyes squeezed shut when Kimi wiggled her nails in his bare armpits, and Shenzi tickled up and down his sensitive sides. "Stohohohohop ihihihihit!" He tried to command them all, but his laughing fit diminished his efforts. He tried to kick his legs and his toes curled when Lil tickled his surprisingly small feet with her own long nails. His cheeks flushed red when Dil brushed one of his hat's tails on his stomach like a feather, and tears welled up when Frankie teased his sides. "Guhuhuhuhuys, IhIhIhI meheheheahahahan ihihihihihit! Stohohohohohop! Tohohohomyehehehe, hehehehehelp!"

To help the redhead, Phil tackled Lil off his legs, but they ended up rolling in the water. Tommy sat on Chuckie's legs, and gently squeezed Shenzi's sides. "AAEY!" She squealed and fell back on the younger boy's chest. "Tommy!" With some struggle, he grabbed her wrists and pulled them up.

"Go for it, Chuck!"

"No!"

"It'll be a pleasure." Chuckie sat up after his own wrists were released, and tickled his girlfriend's armpits.

"Eek! Heheheheahahahahaey!" Shenzi burst out laughing, "Stohohohohop ihihihit! Lehet mehehehe gohohoho!"

"Everyone, get her!" Chuckie exclaimed to their friends.

"Nohohoho!" She tried to protest, but like her boyfriend, she was bombarded with tickles. Frankie grazed her nails down her sides, Kimi teased her ribs and belly, and Dil poked at her belly button. Phil and Lil were still at it, starting their own tickle fight in the pool, while Maxie watched them all. Tears filled up Shenzi's eyes as her boyfriend's short and sharp nails tickled the sensitive skin on her armpits. "Guhuhuhuhuys, stohohohohop! Pleheheheahahahase!" She begged them, "IhIhIhI cahahahan't tahahahake ihihihit!" Tears fell, and her laughter began straining when Dil flattened his hat tail and wiggled it in her belly button like a feather. "IhIhIhI cahahahan't breheheheahahathe!" She squealed.

Just as she started feeling light-headed, Chuckie spoke up, while stopping his torment. "Okay guys, we'd better let her breathe."

Shenzi sputtered and gasped for breath as Tommy let go of her wrists, and the others backed off. After she was better, she turned to her friends with a devilish grin. "I'll get to you later, Pickles. But Finster..." She stood up and tackled Chuckie, so they both landed in the pool, narrowly missing Phil and Lil, But since she tackled him from the side, neither of them were hurt. After they emerged from the water, so it was up to at least Chuckie's lower shoulders, Shenzi playfully hugged him with her arms around his neck. "Okay, I forgive you, Chuckie." She kissed his wet cheek. "I can never be mad at you."

"What if I kissed another girl?"

"Don't push it, Finster," She smirked, "I have my limits."

"Don't worry, I won't even think of doing anything like that with another girl," Chuckie assured her, "You're the only one for me."

"Aww," She laid on his shoulder, "And you're the only one for me." She blushed at how... hot he looked with his hair wet; It actually reached the middle of his shoulders.

After a while, it was time for the teens (plus Dil and Matt, who were 12) to head home. They all took a bus to their respective houses, took showers to wash out the chlorine, ate dinner with their families, and went to bed with fun-filled memories.

* * *

The next day, while changing into a black Toki Doki Mermicorno dress, turquoise fishnet tights, black combat boots, a light pink single extension, multiple extensions fading from blonde, pastel pink, light teal, then purple, and black bow earrings, Shenzi was unaware that it was going to be a very special day. After eating breakfast with Frankie, and grabbing her black mezzanine bolero, she boarded the bus by routine, sat snuggily with Chuckie, and they rode to school. After setting the proper textbook in her backpack, she put her bolero in her locker. When the first bell rang, Shenzi started walking to the math classroom, but her boyfriend's voice stopped her. "Shenzi, wait."

She walked up to his locker. "What's up?"

"Well, there's um, there's something I want to give you." Chuckie took a short, but wide cardboard box out of his backpack. "Here," He gently set the box in her hands.

"Thanks Chuckie," She smiled, "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," He shrugged, "I just saw this, and well, I thought about you."

Now blushing, she carefully pulled the lid off and saw a lime green button-up t-shirt neatly folded up. "Ooh, a new shirt?" Her smile grew, "Thanks." It was then when she realized something. "Is... is this...?" He nodded. "... Y-yours?"

"It was," He replied, "I've officially outgrown it. Dad suggested that I take it to Goodwill, but when I saw it after taking it off... I just thought of you, from you saying you liked it before, so... it's yours now."

Her blush deepened at his story. "W-wow, I uh," She stammered, "I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll take it," He smirked.

"I most certainly will," She nodded, before carefully holding the box to her side, and hugged her boyfriend with her free arm. "Thanks, Chuck." She pulled away after a few seconds. She held out the box again, and smiled at his surprise present to her.

"Let's see how it looks," Chuckie took it out, and she put the box in his locker, so he gave the shirt to her. After undoing all the buttons, she pulled her arms in the sleeves, and left it open. The sleeves almost reached her elbows, and the shirt overall was almost as long as her dress, but she admired it anyway. "Perfect," He smiled down at her, with his hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks," She smiled timidly, with her own hands on his upper arms, just above his elbows.

They stayed silent as their eyes locked together. They were oblivious to the fact that the hallway was completely empty, save for them. They both leaned in, and their lips connected in their first kiss as an official couple. Several seconds passed, before their need for air forced them to separate. "C-come on Shen; Let's get to math before we're deemed absent."

"Okay," She nodded, and they headed for the said classroom, hand-in-hand.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You know the disclaimer. I didn't think of adding Kimi's hairstyle and eyeshadow mentioned until this chapter was in progress, so I decided that they came at the first day of high school.)**


	5. Playing the Field

**High School Daze**

Ch. 4

* * *

Months passed, and Shenzi and Chuckie's relationship was still strong as ever. The former had a very interesting Sweet 16 birthday party during those months, but that's a whole other story. Their dates occasionally went from the mall to fancy restaurants. Shenzi had tried insisting on going to merely fast food joints, not wanting Chuckie to spend so much money on her, but he was persistent, so she gave in. They earned official jobs at the Java Lava, so they were getting paid anyway.

If only they knew the problems that would soon come.

"Chuckie, I don't want you to spend this much money on me!" Shenzi exclaimed in concern. For what she thought would be casual, she wore a black halter abstract woven dress, a hot pink crochet lace-trimmed tank top under it, black floral lined combat boots, a black lace cropped moto jacket, black bow earrings, a dark red extension in her bangs, and other extensions in her hair, in pink, yellow, and violet blue. She found out that he was planning on taking her to a restaurant that was so expensive, it would leave him broke until after 20 shifts at their job. "It's too much!"

"Shen..."

"You'll be broke! Why don't we just go eat at the mall? It's much cheaper and simpler."

"I want to spoil my girlfriend." He tried to insist.

"Well, I-I appreciate it, but I don't want to be the reason you have to work double-time."

"I'll be fine."

"No, you won't!" Shenzi grabbed his shoulders, surprising him, "You won't be fine! You won't have time to hang out with our friends because you'll be working more than needed." Chuckie stayed silent. "I-I just don't want to make you regret anything," She said quietly, "And... I don't care how fancy our dates are; As long as you're there, I'm happy."

"I..." Chuckie stammered, "I'm just afraid that... that you won't want to date me anymore if I didn't try harder."

"Chuckie," She looked up at him, "If our date involved us just sitting on one of our porches, I'd be perfectly happy." She sighed deeply and shakily as she looked downward again, avoiding eye contact. "I, I don't like fighting with you like this."

"I don't either," His hands laid on her back. "Maybe we should... take a little break."

"Y-you mean... see other people?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "It's nothing against you, I promise. It's just... I just feel like a break from each other will help us. Once that break is over, we'll start going out again. And we'll go back to being boyfriend and girlfriend immediately."

"Can we still hang out?"

"Of course we can," He smiled warmly at her, "We'll still be friends. We just have to hang out with other people as well."

"O-okay," She nodded, "But no matter what happens," Her small left hand gently laid on his cheek, "You'll always be the one for me."

Chuckie's smile grew as he blushed from her touch. "And you for me." His hand gently held her wrist.

"But..."

"Yeah?"

"Just one more kiss, before our... break begins?" She looked up at him with a slightly pleading look.

"Alright," He leaned down, and their lips connected for almost half a minute, before they separated. "O-okay, so as of now... we're casual friends."

"Mm hmm," She nodded, "So, um... what should we do now?"

"Well," He tried to think, "Since we are friends, why don't we hang out at the mall? We can have dinner there like you want to, and depending on what time it is, we can go to the arcade as well."

"S-sounds good to me."

And they did just that; They ate tacos for dinner, and since they still had some time, they hung out at the arcade. It was hard for them to not show PDAs, but they managed to pull through. They almost kissed when they were alone, but they refrained just before they could connect. When it started getting late, they took a bus home, dreading their respective families' reactions to what went on between them. "Here's my stop," Chuckie said awkwardly when the bus stopped close to his house. "B-bye Shen," He kissed her cheek, "I'll see you at school."

"You too, Chuck." He walked out of the vehicle, up the sidewalk, and in the front door as she watched him. When the bus stopped closer to her house, she stepped out and through the front door.

"How'd your date go, Shen?" Frankie asked her, not noticing how solemn she looked.

"Well, it-it wasn't a date."

That got Frankie's attention. "Say what?"

"We um... we decided to take a little break," Shenzi said quietly, "So tonight, we just hung out as friends, like we did before we... coupled up."

"A break?" The blonde stood up in surprise, "Why?"

"Well, he-he wanted to take me to a restaurant that was so expensive, that he would be broke before we'd even order our food. I tried to insist on us going to the mall for dinner instead, but he was persistent, so... we decided that a break from each other would help our relationship. We'll still hang out, though; It's just that we'll see other people."

"Ah," Frankie nodded, "Well, I hope it works. Because you and Chuckie were, no _are,_ the cutest couple in school."

"To be honest... I hope it does too."

* * *

"You guys are taking a break?" Kimi asked Chuckie after he told her what happened.

"Yeah," He nodded, "I just feel like it'll help our relationship. We're still going to hang out, but we'll just be dating other people."

"Oh, okay; I understand. Who are you going to ask out?"

"I don't know," He shrugged, "I never thought of dating anyone other than Shenzi. There's Nicole, but Fridge likes her, and I don't want to be scummy, so I won't try to date her. Um... there's Samantha Shane, but... I don't know. I'll just see who I run into at school on Monday."

"Sounds like a plan. I hope the break works for you, because you and Shenzi are the cutest couple ever."

"Thanks, Kimi."

* * *

"Do you have any ideas on who you're going to ask out?"

"Not exactly," Shenzi shrugged, "I never thought of dating anyone other than Chuckie. Not once in my whole life."

"Well, there's a first for everything," Frankie shrugged, "Let's take the time to think about it now, okay?"

"Alright."

"Um... what about Fridge?"

"I don't think so," Shenzi shrugged, "He's too much like a big brother to me. Why don't we exclude friends?"

"Sounds good to me. Hmm... I got it!"

* * *

"So, I was wondering... do you want to maybe... go out sometime? We can have lunch at the park or something."

"Hmm... alright, I will. That sounds great"

"You will? That's awesome!"

"Although I thought you were going out with Chuckie."

"Well, we went through a rough patch, and decided to see other people until that patch softens up. So, lunch in the park this Saturday? I'll meet you at the entrance."

"It's a date."

* * *

On Saturday, Shenzi put on pink and black buffalo plaid Abbey Dawn shorts, a white tee with black horizontal stripes that showed 1 ½ inches of her belly, a black cropped vest, black rose earrings, a black tose necklace, black Converse high-tops with pink laces, a single pink extension, and multiple black extensions that faded into ivory. In the past few weeks, before making this date, she had gone out with a new tough boy named Bradley Uppercrust, reluctantly with Tyler, Sean's friend Justin Rogers, and some others, but they didn't work out. She hoped that this date would go well. Nothing against Chuckie, but she just wanted to know if she was appealing to other boys her age, or around it. Excluding Tyler, because he was a bit creepy and possessive.

She rode her bike to the park, since it was close by and she felt like she needed more exercise, and due to arriving early, she waited by the entrance like she said she would. She gazed around at her surroundings, enjoying the surprisingly warm weather. She and her date agreed on simply having fast food for lunch at the park; Something simple, yet possibly romantic, if they wanted it to be.

She flinched at a sudden loud engine; A motorcycle drove up, and swerved to a stop in front of her, making her jump back a bit. After the rider took off his full-face helmet, her heart rate decreased back to normal when she saw who it was: It was Z, her date. "Hey, Shen. Sorry I almost hit you." He was wearing an Akumu Ink Tone Death t-shirt, dark denim jeans, a black leather jacket, black buckle combat boots, and had black captive hoops for earrings, along with silver barbells in the extra piercings in his left ear. His hair was in a dyed green Mohawk like it had been since middle school. He took a takeout bag out of his jacket, making her wonder how it stayed in there.

"It, it's okay," She assured him, "No biggie. Let's find a good table to sit at." After a couple minutes of walking, they found one with a full wooden awning over it. The table was small, but it was enough for them. When she opened her burger's wrapper, she was very surprised to see that it had extra pickles in it, like how she always had it. "Z, how'd you know this was my favorite?"

"After you asked me out, I went to Chuckie and asked him some questions about you," He shrugged, "He seemed a bit defensive, but he did answer them."

Shenzi blushed at that; Chuckie still cared about her. "Well, thanks," She smiled timidly, eating the pickle slices on their own, one by one. "Um, s-sorry that I didn't bring any of your favorite things."

"Don't worry about it," Z assured her, "It's all good."

"Th-thanks." She took a small bite out of her burger. "So basically, to help your relationship with Chuckie, you're um, how you say, playing the field?"

"I guess," She shrugged, before deciding to change the subject, "Um, tha-that's a cool shirt you're wearing there."

"Thanks," He glanced down at it, "I got it for my 16th birthday earlier this year. Your whole outfit is pretty bold itself."

"Thanks," She blushed, "Also, you have a pretty sweet ride."

"Thanks; I got that on my 16th birthday too."

"That's neat; I've always imagined riding a motorcycle. But my dad says they're dangerous."

"Well, I started taking lessons when I was around 15, so I know what I'm doing."

"That's good. I uh... I wouldn't want you to get hurt." She played with her natural hair timidly.

Z blushed a bit as a smile grew on his face. "I-I wouldn't want you to get hurt either." His hand absentmindedly laid over hers, making their blushes deeper.

In the heat of the moment, they stood up as much as they could on the picnic table, and her small lips planted on his. He wasn't Chuckie, but she had to admit, Z was a pretty good kisser. She could vaguely taste the hamburger he was eating. They pulled away after a few seconds, and sat back on the benches. It was then when she noticed something kind of surprising. "Y-you uh, you got your eyebrow pierced?" In his right eyebrow was a black curved barbell that looked like an arrow.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Around half a year ago."

"Didn't it hurt?"

"A little bit," Z shrugged.

"A little bit?" Her eyebrows raised up in surprise, "You're describing a flu shot, Z. They practically shoved a needle in your face, and you say it only hurt a little bit? I can barely even think of having any part of my head pierced, never mind actually having it done, except the ones I have now."

"In that case, you probably shouldn't look at my right ear that closely."

"Try me, tough guy."

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." Z turned his head a bit to the left, and Shenzi was surprised to see a silver steel dragon moon straight barbell in his cartilage.

"Ohhh."

"Yeah. That one did hurt."

"It looks like it." She held her hand to her right ear instinctively. "Heck, I cried when and after I had my ears pierced when I was 5," She gestured to where her earrings were, "At least according to my parents. It was worth it, though."

"It seems like it," Z smirked, "Black really is your color."

"Thanks," She blushed.

"I saw you when you were, y'know, a "daffodil" when middle school was almost over," He used air quotes, "And no offense, but I don't think it worked for you."

"None taken; I feel the same way, honestly. Goth and emo really is for me."

"I agree." Z flinched back a bit when Shenzi suddenly whipped her head around to look behind her back. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," She nodded, "I uh, I just felt like someone was watching me. You see um, Mi-Mr. Pangborn..."

"Oh, I know what he did; It was in the school newspaper. Pretty messed up."

"Yeah," She nodded, "It's hard to forget."

"I bet it is. Uh, this is kind of... sudden, but my older cousin is throwing a party this Friday. It's at night, but not too late. You want to go with me?"

"A party? Okay, I'll go; That sounds fun. It's a date."

* * *

On Friday afternoon after school, Shenzi was getting ready for the party. Her parents were reluctant about her going, but she eased their suspicions by saying she can defend herself, and promising to be careful. She decided on a black Killstar doll dress, black low-riding fishnet tights, black creeper-like shoes, although they didn't provide extra height, light pink extensions, a large, light pink bow headband, black bow earrings, and painted black and light pink polish on her fingernails. Under her dress was what she had originally chosen, but decided to hide it from her parents and sister.

She grabbed her purse and dashed outside upon hearing a motorcycle engine, and spotting headlights from her window. After saying goodbye to her family, she hopped on the seat behind Z, put on her bike helmet, held on tight, and they rode off. A few minutes before arriving, she heard dance music playing, and hoped it was coming from somewhere else. Because if it wasn't, then it was going to be loud. When the motorcycle was parked, the music was already close to blasting. "This music sure is loud!" She tried to yell out over it as they took off their helmets.

"What?!" He turned to her, after her voice was drowned out.

"The music is loud!" She yelled more clearly.

"Yeah, it is!" He agreed. After Shenzi grabbed her purse, they entered the building, where all they could hear was music blasting from all around the room. Guests were dancing, drinking, or making out all over the place. "Pretty sweet, huh?!" He yelled over the loud tunes.

"What'd you say?!" She couldn't hear him.

"I said it's pretty sweet, isn't it?!"

"I guess! It's awfully loud, though!"

"There's my little cousin!" A boy who looked to be in his early 20s came up, and bro-hugged Z. "Glad you made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Slugger!" Z greeted him back.

"Slugger?" Shenzi's eyebrows raised.

"He's a baseball fanatic, so everyone calls him Slugger for it," Z explained.

"Ohh!"

"Slug, this is my date, Shenzi Tuck. She goes to my school."

"She's a pretty one, Z! She looks like she's dressed like a doll."

The said girl giggled. "For now." She whipped her dress off, revealing black shorts with a small chain, and a black lace ruffled camisole that didn't reach her waist, so it revealed two inches of her flat belly. Boys behind her wolf-whistled immediately, and cheered. "How about now, Slug?" She playfully smirked, "Let's par-tay, people!" She arched back a bit, so her belly button almost peeked out, for dramatic effect. The two cousins cheered, before the three made their way to the dance floor.

As "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga blasted, Shenzi boogied harder than she ever did in her whole life. Why was she so whipped up? It was probably the atmosphere, or the urge to not look like a weirdo. There was a lot of girls dressed more sexily than her, but she still received stares from some of the guys as she whipped her dark hair and shook her hips, sometimes with her arms up. She didn't care that her right eye was briefly revealed at times; She was having more fun than she ever did! She was glad that she came. When it was time for karaoke, Z convinced her to take the stage, where she sang "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift. If only she knew that the fun would lead to disaster.

"Uh oh," Z felt his pockets, "Hey Shen, I forgot my phone. Can you grab it, while I use the little boy's room?"

"Sure," Shenzi nodded. She cautiously walked outside, and to her confusion, Z's motorcycle wasn't where he parked it. She contemplated going inside to tell him, but a tiny gleam of light from the side of the building caught her eye; She went to investigate, and it was the motorcycle! But what was it doing in a dark alley? Was someone playing a prank on Z? Pretty stupid prank, if you asked her.

She went to lug it back to where it was, but all of a sudden, two large hands grabbed her from behind her back! She tried to fight them off, but a cloth was forced over her nose and mouth. She felt the other hand practically slither up her shirt, stopping on her bare belly, just before everything went black from the chloroform.

* * *

 **(A/N: Uh oh. O_O Things are getting interesting! You know the disclaimer. The whole idea of Shenzi and Chuckie seeing other people was given to me by celrock. The title is from an episode of Drake & Josh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)**


	6. Captured

**High School Daze**

Ch. 5

* * *

 _She tried to fight them off, but a cloth was forced over her nose and mouth. She felt the other hand practically slither up her shirt, stopping on her bare belly, just before everything went black from the chloroform._

After what seemed like forever, Shenzi came to. When her vision was cleared, she was confused at her unfamiliar surroundings; It looked like a dim living room with a lit-up fireplace, and closed curtains on all the windows. When she tried to stretch her arms, she realized the position that she was currently in. She was sitting on her feet, but her arms were stretched up so high, that she was almost at a 90 degree angle. Not to mention her hips were exposed for the world, or whoever was here, to see, along with the very bottom of her belly button. Her shoes and surprisingly her purse were to her right, unattended.

She then noticed something on her face when she tried to speak; A white cloth was tied tightly around her mouth! Her yells were muffled as she tried to pull her arms down to get out of there, return home, thank Z for the dates, and fix things with Chuckie. During her time "playing the field", she missed him dearly. Strong footsteps made her freeze, before a very familiar man walked in the room. "The bus driver?" Hey eyebrows raised up in shock, but staying silent, he removed his toupée and sunglasses, revealing his true identity. Her eyes widened in horror, before they squinted. "I knew it."

* * *

Chuckie's hands were on his cheeks as the preppy girl he was on a date with was texting nonstop. The annoying part? She was texting _him_ , even though he was sitting right in front of her! And she spoke to him earlier, so he knew she wasn't a mute. "Are you actually going to talk to me anytime tonight?" He asked her as his phone went off who knows how many times. She shot a glare, making him raise an eyebrow, before she sent yet another text, making him roll his eyes. He felt for her parents should they see the phone bill. "I'm not picking that up." He hated to sound pushy, but this was ridiculous. Was it that hard to talk to him verbally?

He missed Shenzi; She was fun, sweet, not to mention she actually liked talking with him. She hardly ever took her phone out, if at all, and she always had something to say. He wondered if she was having fun "playing the field" like he was. The girls he dated the last few weeks were either dumb as rocks, narsisstic, or snobby as all heck. Or both. What was he thinking? Did he only go for appearance? When almost all the girls were turn-offs for him, it was to expected. He excluded friends to avoid any awkwardness, so Lil, Roxy, Susie, and Frankie were out. Even though they weren't exactly friends, Angelica was out too; From what he experienced in Living Skills class in middle school, he thought it was a good idea. Nicole was excluded because Fridge liked her, and he didn't want to be scummy.

At one point, he finally cracked, and went on a date with Samantha Shane. It surprisingly went well, until she insulted Shenzi. He snapped, and it went south from there. Long story short, he didn't want anything to do with her ever again after that. And he revealed his actual nickname to her, since she still thought it was Charlie.

He jumped when "I Love Rock N' Roll" suddenly played on his phone in his pants pocket. It was the ringtone he had set for Z; They had become friends after a long story involving Kimi. He took out his phone, and pressed answer. "Hello?" His eyes widened in horror. "She's what?!" He stepped out of the booth. "Wha- how did-?!"

"Can you call her parents? I don't have their number."

"Okay, I'll, I'll tell her parents! Bye!" He hung up, and turned to his date. "I have to go. My best friend, she-she's missing." He huffed and rolled his eyes when she didn't avert her eyes, before he dashed out, leaving her to pay the bill, and possibly finish his food. He expected a "that's horrible!" or at least a "I hope you find her," but she didn't seem worried at all. As he headed for a bench, his phone buzzed in his pants. "Now what?!" Out of curiosity, he took it out, and it was the girl he was with.

 **Well, where is she?**

For a moment, Chuckie stared at the phone screen in disbelief. "What?!" He exclaimed to himself. Seriously? He says Shenzi's missing, and that bimbo asks where she is? In frustration, he then sent a text back to her, not caring what he wrote, before he continued running.

 **No one knows, genius!**

Since his phone's battery was low, he had to turn it off so he didn't know if she replied back. He didn't care, though. He broke into a sprint as he headed for the Tuck house as fast as he could, dreading how they would react to the horrible news.

* * *

"Shenzi's missing?!" Felicia yelled in horror as Frankie was sobbing in her hands.

"How did this happen?!" Friar Tuck asked Chuckie, close to tears himself.

"Well, Z called me, and told me everything; While the party was going on, he-he realized that he forgot his phone on his motorcycle, so he asked Shenzi to get it while he used the bathroom. He hasn't seen her since."

"I'm calling the police!" Felicia stood up and ran to the house phone, as Frankie cried in her father's shoulder.

"I-I wish I never offered to take her to that stupid restaurant," Tears flooded Chuckie's eyes as his hand rubbed his forehead under his bangs, "Then we never would've started this break, and she never would've gone to that party. She would still b-be here."

"Hello, officer? I, I want to report a missing teenager," They heard Felicia's breaking voice, "Shenzibeth Tuck; She's my daughter. She's around 5 foot 3, wears black cat-eye glasses, has long black hair, and covers the right side of her face with her bangs. What? Why doe- WHO CARES?!" They jumped at her sudden scream of frustration, "Just find her!" She hung up. "They're going to start a search, but not until 24 hours after she disappeared."

"What?!" Chuckie exclaimed in disbelief, with tears falling, "That's in like, 12 hours! Why can't they start searching now?!"

"It's a custom for reports of missing teenagers," Felicia explained, while wiping her eyes, "Because a lot of times, they just go off on their own to do who knows what. While we wait, let's make some posters to put up around the town."

Chuckie, being digitally artistic, made a poster that would be eye-catching, but effective with a simple photo of Shenzi from her 16th birthday, since it was the most recent picture of her taken. "Hey, Felicia?"

"Y-yes?"

"What made you mad while calling the cops?"

"Well, the officer I was talking to asked me why Shenzi covers the right side of her face."

Chuckie smacked his hand on his forehead at that. "Who cares?!"

"That's what I said to him," Felicia sniffled, "I really hope these work." Everyone else agreed with her as the printer/scanner printed out the posters Chuckie made. After they were all done, the four drove all over town, sticking posters on every light post that they could find. Chuckie was able to get Kimi, Chaz, and Kira to help after telling them what happened. They were devastated, and determined to find her. Kimi was crying, but managed to regain her composure enough in order to help out. Their friends helped too; Other than the Tucks and the Finsters, Fridge seemed to be the most effected by the terrible news, since Shenzi was like a baby sister to him, but he stayed strong. Even Angelica was upset. By the time they were done, they had posters all around town, and they had two left, so the Tucks and Finsters decided to keep them to show around. They printed more for their friends and families to show around as well. Z felt incredibly guilty, thinking it was because of him that she disappeared, but he was assured that it wasn't his fault. Although he made it up to them by helping as much as he possibly could.

After he told them what happened from his point of view, they all made a conclusion. Shenzi didn't just disappear on her own; She was kidnapped.

That night, Chuckie laid wide awake in his bed, a poster clutched to his chest as tears continued falling. Why was it that fate took everything he loved away from him? First his biological mother, then Armadillo Dave, and now his girlfriend? He didn't know how he'd survive school without her. If they were, he wondered how Kimi and their parents could sleep. He felt like such an idiot, thinking that he had to spend a pound of bills to keep her in his life. She said that his presence was enough for her, and he didn't listen. He was such a dip head! When, not if, _when_ , she's found, he'd be lucky if she took his sorry butt back. If she did, then he would never screw up again; He couldn't lose her again. There were other horrifying moments they had been in, such as when they were on that scaffold, and according to an old friend of theirs, she was briefly caught by a burglar over 10 years ago in New York City, and she was almost hit by a subway train just before, but this topped them all. Because this time, she may not ever come back.

No! Nonono! He shook his head to shoo the thoughts away. She _will_ come back! He just knew it! He'll make sure of it! He eventually cried himself to sleep without noticing, with the poster still on his chest.

At another household residence, Friar Tuck was sitting on the couch in the living room, still feeling very despondent. The search had begun a few hours ago, but the police didn't find anything yet. He just couldn't believe that his youngest daughter was missing. _Again!_ And this time, it was just her. There was no one to protect her from who knows what, as far as they knew. He shouldn't have let her go to that party. If he and Felicia insisted that she stayed out of it, then she would still be here.

He looked at the stairs when he heard footsteps, and saw Frankie looking equally depressed. "You couldn't sleep either?" She sniffled and wiped her eyes. He merely shook his head in response. "Me neither." She sat next to him, and rested her tear-stained cheeks in her hands. "I-I hope she's okay. Who would kidnap Shenzi? She's done no wrong."

"I wish I knew," Friar Tuck sighed shakily.

Frankie stayed quiet in despair, before a thought suddenly came. It hit her like bricks as her eyes widened. "You don't think...?"

"What?"

"You don't think it was... Pa-Pangborn, do you? I mean, who else would capture an innocent teenager like that? Especially if it was Shenzi."

"Th-that is possible. But no matter who it is, they're in huge trouble when I find them."

"Same here," Frankie punched her opposite palm, "No one messes with us Tucks, and gets away with it unscathed."

"I couldn't agree more," He laid a hand on her shoulder, "Well, we're not going to help by staying awake all night. Let's try to get some sleep."

"Okay," She nodded and stood up. "'Night." She trudged upstairs, still feeling the pressures of her baby sister stuck at God knows where.

"'Night," He followed her upstairs, and headed to his and Felicia's room, where his wife looked distressed as she slept. Not to mention she had fresh tear stains on her cheeks. Once he was comfortable, he drifted off to sleep, where a very interesting dream was starting in his subconcious. It wasn't the good kind of interesting.

l-l

 **After what seemed like hours, Friar Tuck woke up, and it was still dark out. He looked to his left, and to his confusion, Felicia wasn't there. Not to mention the bed was completely different as well, but it looked strangely familiar. Where had he seen it before? A little babble made him whip his head around to look the other way. What he saw made his eyes widen. "She-Shenzi?" His youngest daughter was at the doorway, completely unharmed. But her glasses, extensions, and Gothic clothes weren't there. Why? Because she was 2 years old again! Her extensions were replaced with the purple bow headband she always wore back in the day, and she was wearing her favorite black Saturn t-shirt and little, black sneakers that were seemingly always untied. He assumed he was back before the life-changing trip to Paris, since Felicia, and Frankie he assumed, were nowhere to be found. Plus she wasn't clutching her Kitty to her chest, like she always did. "Is that you, sweetheart?" She giggled and ran downstairs. "Wha-where are you going?" He stood on the floor and ran after her.**

 **He saw her head into the living room, but strangely, she wasn't in there at all when he ran in there. She wasn't even in any hiding places. Where did she go? Just as he went to look in the kitchen, a blood-curdling scream alarmed him greatly; He looked behind his back, and to his horror, little Shenzi was held roughly to a tall, muscular figure who was almost completely unseen. And all of a sudden, she was in a two-piece outfit that reminded him of those seen on Toddlers & Tiaras (Felicia watched because she was curious; They both ended up hating it), and her left eye was covered like when she was 10 and beyond. Not to mention a hand was over her mouth. Anger took over, seeing his little (literally, little) girl held hostage. "Let her go! I don't care who you are, you're going to regret taking her from me!" **

**"You don't care who I am?" He came out of the shadows, revealing just who he was.**

 **Friar Tuck's eyes widened in horror, before they squinted in fury. "I knew it."**

 **Mr. Pangborn laughed mockingly. "You still think I'll regret my actions, preacher? Why would I regret snatching such a beautiful girl off the streets without a trace? Besides," He smiled creepily at the toddler, "Your youngest daughter is the sexiest girl I've ever seen in my whole life."**

 **The badger's blood boiled from hearing that pervert talk about his baby girl in such an inappropriate manner. "You stop that!" He snarled, "She's a little girl, not a playtoy for monsters like you!"**

 **"I beg to differ," The former wrestler grinned evilly, "She is my playtoy, Tucky. In fact..." Friar Tuck's heart stopped when he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Shenzi's head. "I may just have her stuffed."** **The toddler let out a muffled, yet heart-wrenching cry of terror.**

 **"No!" He protested, now fearing for her life, "Don't hurt her!"**

 **But before anything else happened, Shenzi bit Pangborn's hand with her tiny, but sharp teeth. "Ow!" He yelled out, "You little brat!" He then had the pistol pointed directly against her head.**

 **"NO!" Friar Tuck screamed, but it was in vain; The trigger was pulled. Just as he heard the dreaded sound of a gunshot...** **He woke up.**

l-l

"No!" He shot up, and he was suddenly back in his bedroom.

Felicia sat up, now barely awake. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

It was then when he knew that it was all a horrible nightmare. "I-I just had a bad dream. I'd rather not talk about it."

"It was that bad?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "But... I, I'm fine." Truthfully, he actually wasn't; He knew that nightmare would haunt him for the rest of his life. He just didn't want to worry his wife.

"Well, a-alright, but... I'll be here if you want to just... talk." With that Felicia slowly went to sleep, looking incredibly depressed as always. Friar Tuck went to sleep as well, and luckily, no more nightmares plagued his mind. Too bad it wasn't the case for anyone else...

l-l

 **Chuckie's eyes blinked open, and he put on his glasses. To his confusion, it was still dark outside, and it seemed like hours passed by. He yawned as he stretched his arms outward, before letting them flop down. "Chuckie?" A very familiar voice made him quickly turn to his left.**

 **His eyes widened so much, he thought they would fall out from what, or _who_ , was sitting before him. "It... it can't be," He muttered, "She-Shenzi?" The girl of his dreams was knelt down on the floor, looking happy as can be. Strangely though, she was wearing square-ish glasses instead of her cat-eye frames, and braces lined her teeth. Basically, she looked like how she did in middle school. She was even wearing the same outfit from when they first reunited after 9 years. He gripped the edge of the bed, and leaned down towards her. "Is-is that you? But... y-you're... you're missing!" **

**"I'm right here, silly," She giggled like nothing happened, "Come on, let's watch TV!" She stood up and ran out of the room.**

 **"Wait!" Chuckie jumped on the floor, and ran after her, "Wait up! I can't...!" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her held hostage by a tall, muscular figure hiding in the shadows. Plus she was suddenly in her gym clothes from her first day at Jim Jr. High; The figure had one hand over her mouth, and the other up her shirt, from which she showed major discomfort. "You let her go!" Chuckie snarled as menacingly as he could, "Show yourself, you pervert! You're going to regret taking my girlfriend from me!"**

 **"Me? Show regret?" The redhead's heart stopped at the familiar voice, before the figure stepped out of the shadows. "Slambang Pangborn doesn't regret anything, Finster."**

 **"I knew it," He growled, "I knew it was you! Release her!"**

 **"I don't think so," Pangborn smiled evilly, "I'll just keep her for myself. She's the sexiest little girl I've ever laid eyes on, since 4 years ago when she first started at the school I _used to_ work at." He glared at Chuckie at "used to." **

**"You won't get away with this!" The teen's hands clenched into tight fists, "She deserves to live a happy life, with her friends and family! She's a person, not a playtoy for your disgusting desires!"**

 **"Oh, but she is," The former wrestler's creepy smile grew, "She's mine until I get tired of her." His hand dragged down her stomach, making her squirm and her eyes squeeze shut, "And when that time comes." Chuckie's heart stopped as the pistol drawn out gleamed in the moonlight, as it was pointed at his girlfriend's head. "Then no one can have her."**

 **"No!" Chuckie yelled fearfully, "Don't hurt her! You let her go!"**

 **"She's mine, you little half-wit!" Pangborn glared at him.**

 **"No!" Shenzi yelled, but her voice was muffled, before she bravely kicked her captor, in a place where a man doesn't want to be kicked, as hard as she could.**

 **Chuckie tried not to smile as Pangborn yelled from the pain. "That tears it, you little witch!" He held her closer tightly, and had the pistol pointed directly against her head.**

 **Just as the sound of a gunshot thundered throughout the room, we woke up.**

l-l

"NO-O-O-O!" Chuckie screamed as he shot up. He didn't care that Kimi and his parents had possibly woken up from his scream. When he looked around after putting on his glasses, he saw that he was back in his room, while it was still dark out. As he panted in fear, he hastily turned his bedside lamp on, and looked at the missing poster he kept for showing around. Tears welled up as he gazed at the photo of his one and only with his knees up and the poster on his lap. "Where are you, Shen?" He gently rubbed his fingers on her right cheek. "Where are you?" His forehead rested where hers was as tears fell. "Don't you worry; We'll find you." He kissed her smiling lips. "I promise. Whoever took you is going to pay for this. I..." His eyes squeezed shut as he choked up. "I love you."

He grabbed a tissue from the box by his lamp, and sobbed harder than he ever did in his whole life. Maybe more than in Paris 14 years ago, when he and his childhood friends were kept in that garage, after he expressed what he wanted in a mother. The "old friend" mentioned earlier told them what happened that day, so it was fresh in their memories. Something like that was pretty hard to forget.

This was definitely going to be hard to forget. He didn't think he ever will. He vowed right then and there that when she's found, parties will be out of their date list. Or at least, he'll be with her at all times. His forehead laid where hers was again, as his tears landed on the poster, but he didn't notice, or care. After a while, he cried himself to sleep, with the poster clutched tightly to his chest.

* * *

 **(A/N: Pretty intense, right? O,O You know the disclaimer. The next chapter will contain events that I've had planned for a long time now.)**


	7. Pangborn Gets Slambanged

**(A/N: Just a little heads-up: I have no experience with kidnap plots, so this is going to be brief. Plus it contains sexy costumes for Halloween, Christmas, or whenever. Enjoy! Probably...)**

* * *

 **High School Daze**

Ch. 6

* * *

 _Strong footsteps made her freeze, before a very familiar man walked in the room. "The bus driver?" Hey eyebrows raised up in shock, but staying silent, he removed his toupée and sunglasses, revealing his true identity. Her eyes widened in horror, before they squinted. "I knew it."_

"You missed me, Tuck?" Mr. Pangborn smiled creepily at her after pulling her gag off.

She raised an eyebrow cockily at him, trying to hide her fear with her restrained hands clenched into fists. "Awfully hard to miss someone who ogled me since my pre-adolescent days."

He walked closer to her, until he was less than a foot away, making her feel nervous inside, but she hid it. "Make smart-alecky remarks while you can. Because while you're here with me, you'll want to watch what you say. If you don't... it won't be pretty."

Shenzi glared angrily, the fear fading away. "If you try to hurt me, I swear I'll...!"

"Hurt you?" Pangborn laughed at her words, "I would never hurt a girl like you. You're delicate, _sensitive._ " He reached towards her, making her tense up. "And besides, I would get in trouble for it."

"You're in trouble for taking me here!" Shenzi yelled angrily, "Now get away from me, you pervert!" She let out a strangled squeal when he poked her bare stomach, just below her belly button. Since her arms were restrained, she couldn't protect herself.

"You watch your mouth, Tuck. Or it'll get much worse than that."

Anger filled her up, pushing all the fear out. "No! You're not the boss of me! And not all of the tickling in the world will get me to do anything you say!"

With an evil smile, Pangborn took out a long, stiff feather. "You want to test that?" Her eyes widened as she tensed up again.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group of teens, plus Matt and Dil, and their families were searching for their friend, and showing posters to anyone they could encounter. "You really think it was Pangborn?" Chuckie asked Frankie after she shared theory with them, "It was him in a bad dream I had."

"And who else would take her?" Kimi chimed in.

"That dude Tyler is kind of a possessive creep, according to Shenzi, but he's no criminal," Phil added.

"And Samantha Shane is no kidnapper," Angelica said.

"Who else has a problem with Shenzi of any kind?" Lil wondered aloud, "Pangborn's the only suspect left. Not to mention the one most likely to be the culprit. I mean, she's done nothing wrong, as far as I know; Who else would just snatch her off the streets with no regards to how devastated her loved ones would be?"

Tommy was lost in his thoughts, before an important one came to him. "Guys! I just remembered!" Everyone quickly turned to him. "I read in the newspaper that we have a new bus driver!"

"What does that have to do with Shenzi?" Chuckie asked him, "Or Pangborn?"

"The one we had after Grandpa looked strangely familiar, didn't he?" Tommy asked them, and they nodded, "Well, who's not to say it was Pangborn? I mean, who else would stare only at Shenzi, and glare only at Chuckie?"

"Hmm, now that you think about it, it is possible," Chuckie remarked, "He seemed to have the same face under that cheesy look. Large sunglasses like those are always suspicious, and his hair looked fake."

"New bus driver?" Kimi confirmed, "When did that happen?"

"I think it was yesterday," Tommy remarked.

"Yesterday, huh? Ah ha! That's our first clue!" Kimi exclaimed. "Let's tell the cops! Thanks for the clue, Tommy!"

As they headed for the police station, Frankie said something that was on all of their minds. "I can't imagine the torment that Shenzi could be going through, if it's that creep who took her."

* * *

"Nnnngh," Shenzi moaned with her teeth slightly bared. The perverted former wrestler was brushing the feather he took out on one of her bare armpits. It was already getting difficult keeping her ground; He seemed to know too much about her weaknesses. Her toes wiggled and curled when he teasingly tickled her feet with one finger. She wasn't very ticklish there, but her fishnet tights made the feeling worse. Her breath hitched and her eyes squeezed shut when the feather trailed down her side to where her shorts were, with her skin trembling when it was touched without protection. She thought that all her playful tickle fights with her friends throughout the years would help with endurance, but she still felt like she was going to burst any minute. She just tried even harder, as her vow ran through her head; He wasn't going to break her.

"What's the matter, tough girl?" Pangborn taunted her, "You going to give in?" She merely shook her head, looking like she was trying not to burst with anger. "Cat got your tongue? Well, not for long." He folded the front of her camisole up, and Shenzi whimpered when he wiggled the tip of the feather in her belly button. She tried to arch back, but from how stretched taut her torso was, it was impossible. He tickled harder when a small smile grew on her face against her will. Her arms trembled as her fingers spread out and bunched into fists.

When he tickled around one of her hip bones, just above her shorts, her eyes squeezed shut so tightly, they were getting sore, as were her teeth from being clenched harder. When Pangborn ran one hand and the feather slowly and torturously down her squirming sides, her throat was burning from holding in hysterical laughter for so long. When they started going back up, she burst with a sharp breath.

"Nyaahahahahahahaha!" She yelled out laughter, now pleasing him. She kept her eyes shut, not wanting to see how much he was enjoying this. "Stohohohohop ihihihit!"

"Do you know your place, Tuck? Will you do what I say?"

"N-nohohohohoho!"

"Maybe this will convince you." Pangborn took out another one, long and stiff as the first, and brushed them both on her bare sides, where they naturally curved in.

"Gyaahahahahahaha!" Tears welled up in Shenzi's eyes as she struggled to escape. When he tickled her belly button and just above her shorts again, she made her decision: Do whatever he said. She hated being weak, but it had to be better than him tickling her to death. Plus he'll get busted by the police one day; She knew it. "Ohohohokahahahay!" She squealed.

The former gym coach drew the feathers away. "Okay what?" He smiled smugly.

"I... I know my... p-place," She panted and sputtered for breath, "I'll... I'll d-do whatever you wa-want."

"Good girl," Pangborn undid the restraints on her wrists, so her arms fell down and protected her vulnerable body. "But if you disobey me, or try to scurry off, then it'll get much worse than that, understand?" She nodded, while still panting. "Good." He hoisted her up, with his left hand up her shirt over her belly. "Come on." Her breath hitched when his fingers moved along her trembling skin, and almost in her belly button. He led her to a small bedroom a short ways back from the living room. "This is where you're staying, my little slave." Her heart froze at the last part. Slave? She didn't expect that at all. She thought that she'd be doing some simple chores around the house, not cater to his every whim like some kind of maid. "Since it's late, you'll start tomorrow. Your new outfit will be on the door when you wake up."

"What? New outfit?"

"Right, Tuck. Since you're mine, I'll decide what you wear from now on." She was about to object, but stopped herself; She didn't want to be tickled again. "O-okay." "Your new pajamas are on the bed. Nighty-night, Tucky." After taunting her, and locking the door, he walked away, leaving her alone. The pajamas were black low-riding boyshorts, and a black knot-front ruffled cropped camisole.

After hesitantly changing, and setting her party clothes where she could find them, she laid in the surprisingly comfortable bed. She wrapped her arms around her bare torso as the events from only a minute ago ran through her mind. Tears welled up when she thought of Chuckie; She couldn't imagine how worried he must have been about her. Just before she drifted into a restless sleep, she whispered something that she wanted to say ever since the redhead came in her life. "I love you, Chuckie."

If only she knew that the next few weeks or so would be the worst of her life. Not to mention the weirdest.

* * *

That night, the teens flocked away to their respective homes to get some sleep, vowing to continue the search tomorrow. Chuckie laid face-up in his bed, unable to sleep once again. He and his friends shared their first clue with the police, so the search was still going on after they were thanked for the clue. "Where are you, Shenzi?" He whispered to the poster on his lap, "Send me a sign. Or anyone else in our group. Anything would work. Please." He rested his forehead on it like he had been almost every night. It seemed to provide comfort for him.

"I, I have to sleep." He felt weird talking to a poster, but he couldn't care less. He was alone anyway. "G'night. I love you, Shenzi." After kissing her lips on the poster, he held it to his chest, took off his glasses, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Shenzi woke up after a night of restless slumber. When she put on her glasses, she was surprised to see some kind of costume hanging on the door with a plastic hanger. Her vision cleared, and to her confusion, it looked like a French Maid outfit. There was a bra with panties, which had garter straps, a baby-doll like apron, fishnet thigh-high stockings, high-heels that would give her an extra 3.5 inches, two chiffon scrunchies, a hat that resembled that of a cop's, and a collar with white lace and a metal ring on the front. She was afraid of what the ring was for. She hesitantly changed into the costume, feeling exposed and humiliated, not to mention wobbly from the shoes, before she walked out of the room. Using the scrunchies, she tied her hair in two low ponytails, hoping that it was what he was going for. "Um, g-good morning, s-sir," She stammered nervously when she saw him in the living room.

He turned, and smiled creepily upon seeing her. "There she is. Get over here." She walked over to him, her heart pounding hard. He took out a metal chain leash with a black handle. "Now hold still."

"Wha-what's that for?"

"To assure that you'll come when needed." He closed the clasp on the ring on her choker, and gripped the handle firmly.

"Wh-what?!" She was now angry with humiliation, "I'm not a dog!" She squealed when he harshly poked her bare side.

"Don't take that tone with me, Tuck. Remember what I said yesterday."

"Y-yes sir. Um, what do I do first?"

The first few weeks were the strangest she had ever experienced in her whole life. As she catered to this pervert's every need, she was forced to wear sultry, hooker-esque costumes. Along with the French Maid, there was a nurse, cop (ironic, ain't it?), mobster and some others, all with a different ring choker for that dreaded leash. The only outfit without a collar was her pajamas, which never changed. Today, she was wearing a Santa-like outfit, with a crop top, skirt, striped thigh-highs with buckles, platform peep-toe pumps, and a wreath ring choker. After a week, she knew why all of her outfits revealed her mid-section; So he could easily, torturously tickle her if she did anything wrong. She learned that while wearing the cop costume; She made a snarky remark, and was tickled for almost 10 minutes without a break.

What did she have to do for him? Serve him, let him touch her, or just stand in front of him and "look pretty", as he put it. She hated doing all of those. If she stood in place when he didn't want her to, he would yank her over to him with the leash, almost choking her every time.

As she was forced to let him view her in the uncomfortable costume, she desperately hoped that her friends and family were doing everything she could to find her. Because if she wasn't found by the police soon, then she just might take the risk, and try to expose herself to the public on her own. If she's found, then she might lay off the crop tops for a while.

The weeks flew by at a slow pace for her. Another embarrassing outfit she was forced to wear was one like a Playboy Bunny, with a black lace veil on the headband, and a harness for the leash instead of a collar. One day, the costume she had to wear was so humiliating, she almost refused to change into it, willing to take the risk of punishment for disobeying her "master." It was a Cupid-like outfit with a cropped bustier, a short skirt, red thigh high heeled boots, a red heart bopper headband, small red Cupid wings on her back, and a red ring choker. "Do I really have to wear club outfits just to be a maid?" She asked him with annoyance.

"Yes," He snapped, but she wasn't effected by it, "Because I say so. Now stand by the fire place." With a small groan, she stumbled over to the lit-up fireplace, feeling unsteady in her uncomfortable boots.

' _Please,_ ' She silently prayed, ' _Please let someone find me. I want to go home._ '

* * *

Chuckie and the gang searched high and low for the missing member of their little group, along with their families as the weeks went by. A while into it, Lil got Harold to aid in their mission; They had been going out for a few months, after bonding from the Living Skills class, so she knew how to convince him, although he was happy to help. Most of them were starting to lose hope after a few weeks with no luck, but they didn't dare speak of it, afraid of jinxing themselves and each other.

Chuckie, Frankie, and Fridge were more determined to find her than their all friends put together. They did everything they could to find the Goth girl that they knew and loved, and to keep their hopes strong. They weren't giving up until they would find her, no matter what. Even if anyone else should give up, they wouldn't stop until Shenzi was safe and sound with her loved ones. It was the same case with Shenzi and Frankie's parents.

"We're never going to find her!" Harold exclaimed distressfully after a while of no luck.

"Yes we are!" Chuckie snapped. He noticed that as they searched, he was getting more and more moody. Was it because his friends seemed to be throwing in the towel? Probably. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not giving up until she is safe!"

"Me neither!" Frankie agreed.

"I'm not either!" Fridge chimed in.

"Count me in!" Susie glared with determination.

"I'm going to find her, even if it kills me." Phil held out his hand. "Who's with me?" One by one, the friends stacked their hands together on top of his. "For Shenzi!"

"For Shenzi!" They all exclaimed as they shot their hands up simultaneously.

"But what'll we do?" Harold asked them, "We've probably searched the entire town."

"Hmm..." They all tried to think of what to do next.

"I got it!" Dil yelled out, and everyone gathered around it.

"What is it, D?" Tommy asked his little brother.

"We go to our middle school's superintendant, and ask him for Pangborn's address!"

"That's brilliant!" Tommy exclaimed, "You're a genius, little bro! Why didn't we think of that in the first place?"

"Maybe because we made it harder than it is?" Dil theorized.

"Let's get over there!" Phil commanded.

"Thank you, Dil!" Frankie hugged the pre-teen boy with sheer joy, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Um, heheh, you're welcome," He shrugged timidly. Bobby felt a pang of jealousy, but quickly brushed it away. Shenzi was more important than his love life anyway.

* * *

"This is it," Chuckie held out a sheet of paper, "The key to my girlfriend!"

"And my sister!" Frankie chimed in with excitement, "I really hope this works."

"I'll call the cops, and tell them to meet us there," Tommy took out his phone.

"I think they should keep their sirens off, so that Pangborn doesn't know they're coming," Kimi remarked.

"That's actually a good idea, Kimi; I'll ask them to do that," Tommy decided, before he received an answer. "Hello, police? This is Tommy Pickles, a good friend of Shenzi Tuck. Can you meet us at..." He read the address off the paper after Chuckie held it out to him, "And can you keep your sirens off? Okay, thanks. Sounds good. See you there." He hung up, and turned to his friends. "They're going to park in places where Pangborn can't see them."

"Sounds like a plan," Lil remarked.

* * *

After another night of restless sleep, Shenzi woke up, and thought that her Cupid costume was on the door again. But when she put on her glasses,she saw that she was mistaken; It was actually Minnie Mouse. After grimacing, she reluctantly changed into it. Along wih the short skirt and crop top, there were black thigh-high opaque stockings with red bows, a Minnie Mouse ears headband, red Mary Jane pumps with white polka dots, and a black spiked ring choker. Feeling sheer discomfort, she reluctantly walked out of the room. But to her confusion, Pangborn wasn't in the living room like he always was.

Her heart leapt with hope when she heard a vehicle stop outside, but it leapt again, with fear this time, when Pangborn ran up to her. "You hide in your room, Tuck. And don't make a sound." Without a word, she did as he told her, now too scared to protest, and he locked her in. She threw off her uncomfortable headband as she strained to listen to what was happening. "Who's there?"

"Your worst nightmare," She heard a very familiar voice reply angrily. She couldn't stop the smile from growing on her face. It sounded like Phil. Her friends had come to rescue her! "We know you've got Shenzi Tuck held hostage! Let her go!"

"I don't think so, DeVille," He sneered, "She's mine now."

"So you admit what you did?" Lil taunted him, "Where is she?!"

"You'll never find her," He smiled smugly, "And I'll never tell you where she is."

"Tell us!" Shenzi's heart pounded harshly in her chest at that voice; It was Chuckie! "Or we'll force it out of you!"

"Oh yeah?" Pangborn laughed mockingly, "I'd like to see you try." But as soon as he said that, a harsh punch on the head from behind made him fall to the ground unconscious. Fridge glared angrily at the former wrestler as he watched him fall.

"Well, you tried," Lil smirked, "Now, let's find our friend."

"Shenzi!" Chuckie screamed, "Where are you?!"

She didn't hesitate to pound on the door, unintentionally startling them. "Chuckie! Fridge! Guys! I'm in here!"

Susie ran to the door, and tried to open it, but to no avail. "It's locked!" She exclaimed distressfully.

"I'll watch for the cops," Chuckie shifted to a nearby window to do just that.

"Look out," Fridge gestured for her to move out of his way, "I'm going to bust it down."

"Okay," Susie nodded, before knocking on the door. "Shenzi, stand back!"

The emo girl stumbily stood by the bed, away from the door. "Okay, I'm good!" She yelled.

"She's out of the way! Do it!" Susie commanded to the jock with determination.

Fridge stepped back, and ran to the door, using all his strength on it; And it burst off the hinges!

* * *

 **(A/N: This chapter was originally going to be longer than it is now, but I decided to end it with a cliffhanger. You know the disclaimer. Shenzi's Cupid costume is from The Big Bang Theory episode "The Valentino Submergence", worn by Penny.)**


	8. Safe and Sound

**(A/N: This chapter was originally going to be combined with number 6, but it was getting too long, so I put this part in a whole new chapter. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **High School Daze**

Ch. 7

* * *

" _She's out of the way! Do it!" Susie commanded to the jock with determination._

 _Fridge stepped back, and ran to the door, using all his strength on it; And it burst off the hinges!_

The gang cheered as Shenzi uncovered her eyes. She stumbily ran and jumped in her practically big brother's arms as tears streamed down her cheeks. After he walked out of the room with her, she was bombarded with bear hugs from all of them. Frankie squeezed her so hard, with tears falling, that she couldn't breathe.

"Chuckie!" She yelled with joy upon seeing the redhead. When Chuckie turned away from the window, he almost passed out with joy when he saw his girlfriend running towards him. After dropping the binoculars he was using on the floor, he ran to her, and she jumped in his arms. "Oh my God, Chuckie!" She sobbed in his chest, with one hand clutching his shirt tightly.

"Shenzi, I can't believe it!" He cried out, hugging her tightly with tears falling down his cheeks, "You're okay! I'm never leaving you again!"

"I missed you so much, Chuckie!"

"I missed you too!" As the heartwarming reunion took place, Susie stepped outside and gestured for the police to come quickly. Chuckie set her down, but kept her close to him. "That monster's never going to hurt you again, Shenzi. We won't let him." He kissed her temple, and laid his face in her hair. "I... I love you."

Her heart leapt at his words: This was the first time he ever said those words to her. "I love you too," She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I want our break to end, and never start again."

"I couldn't agree more," He rubbed her back over her hair, and rested his forehead on hers, feeling thankful that it was actually her instead of the poster, "I can't lose you again."

"Mom? Dad?" Frankie talked in her phone after dialling their home number, "We found Shenzi! We're at Pangborn's house with her! It was him all along! We'll bring her home, I promise! See you then!" She hung up. "H-hey sis?"

"Yeah?" Shenzi turned to her sister from her place in Chuckie's arms.

"Um, I uh, no offense, but... how come you're wearing that?"

Shenzi glanced at herself, before her smile faded away. "He made me wear this." She didn't have to say who she was talking about; They knew right away.

"That creep," Chuckie grumbled angrily.

"I had to wear other costumes like this too," She meekly explained.

"Did you?" She whipped around, and saw two police officers standing behind Susie. "Where are these costumes at? We need all the evidence we could get for the trial."

"I, I don't know," She shrugged, "They're probably in his room." After finding the said location, Shenzi explaining what he did to her as they searched, the cops looked in the closet, and sure enough, it was filled up with sultry costumes in the girl's size. She recognized most of them, but the rest of them were new to her.

"He made you wear these?" Frankie grimaced in disgust, "What a freak!"

"He also has this leash that he used on me like I was a dog," Shenzi briefly explained.

Chuckie wanted to throw up at that. That pervert treated his precious girlfriend like she was some kind of zoo animal? That was just sick and twisted. After the leash was found, along with other pieces of evidence, Pangborn was arrested after he came to. The gang gave him smug smiles, especially Shenzi, when he glared back at them. When the police cars drove away, with the kids on board, Chuckie turned to his girlfriend, who had a warm blanket draped on her shoulders. Her purse was in her lap, as she as wearing her party clothes again. She was thankful for wearing flat shoes instead of those dreadful high heels. "You okay, Shen?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I'm just glad you guys found me." She hugged him firmly from the side.

"I am too," He held her closer by her shoulders, and laid his head on hers. "From now on, since it's what started our break, we won't do anything expensive for our dates. We'll keep it casual, I promise."

"Thanks Chuck," She laid a hand on his chest, "I promise too." She snuggled in his neck and shoulder a bit. "I can't wait to get home."

"Same here," He kissed her forehead, "You deserve to be safe at home, and not in some pervert's harem." He then got an idea. "Um... Sh-Shen?" She looked up at him, "Would you feel better if I slept at your house tonight? I can ask my parents, and yours."

"I'd love that," She decided, "Thanks Chuck."

"Anything for you," He smiled lovingly at her. After he pecked her lips, they engaged in their very first makeout session, not caring that Frankie was sitting with them.

"Get a room, you two," She joked with a giggle.

"Shut up," Shenzi jokingly giggled back, before planting her lips back on Chuckie's. Knowing she wasn't serious, Frankie just laughed some more, and let her little sister and future brother-in-law have their moment. After around 2 minutes, their session finally finished, and Shenzi laid on Chuckie's shoulder again.

"Shenzi, I, I'm so glad we found you," Frankie squeezed her in a loving hug again, "I don't know what I'd do if we didn't."

"I am too," Shenzi reciprocated the embrace, "It was horrible."

"I can imagine," Frankie agreed, "I mean, him forcing you to wear those skanky costumes, and tickling you like you said he did? That's just sick."

"Uh huh," She nodded. Her heart leapt with joy when the police car began slowing to a stop in front of her house. "Bye, Chuckie." She kissed his cheek, "Call me, and tell me if your parents will let you sleep over with me."

"I will, Shen." He brushed her cheek with one hand, and kissed her lips for a second. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." After flashing a loving smile to him, she exited the car with Frankie, while almost bouncing with excitement. One of the cops was following them, so that Shenzi could give her last uncomfortable costume to them for evidence, and tell her parents what happened.

"I'll go first," Frankie whispered to her, and she nodded in agreement. With that, the blonde swung the door open. "WE-E-E'R-R-RE HO-O-OME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she entered the house with Shenzi and the officer following. They heard stampeding footsteps down the stairs, before they saw their overjoyous parents.

Shenzi ran at top speed into Friar Tuck's open arms. "Oh, I missed you guys so much!" She cried in his shoulder.

"We missed you too!" Felicia hugged her youngest daughter from behind, "What happened to you?"

"I can explain that," The officer chimed in, "If your daughter feels too uncomfortable to tell you herself." She nodded timidly. "Okay, I'll tell you."

The two adults were horrified from the officer's explanation. "That monster did all that?!" Friar Tuck exclaimed, as he held his nervous youngest daughter closer to him.

"He made you were skanky costumes, and tickle-tortured you if you did something he didn't like?!" Felicia exclaimed in turn, "That's sick!"

"Well no worries, Mr. Pangborn will be in jail for a long time for charges of kidnapping, and in a way, child molestation and sexual harassment."

"Thank God," Friar Tuck sighed in relief.

After the tension and excitement, and the cop, left the family, Chuckie walked in the room. "Hi, Chuckie," Shenzi greeted him.

"Hi, Shen," He smiled at her. "Um, I uh, I want to ask you guys something."

"Sure, what is it?" Felicia asked him.

"Well, I think that Shenzi would feel comfortable if I'm with her when she sleeps. So um, can I sleep over tonight? I'll ask my parents later."

"Sure you can," Felicia smiled at him, "That's very sweet of you. You can dinner with us too, if you haven't with your family yet."

"I hope your parents let you stay here," Frankie chimed in.

"I'll go ahead and ask them real quick." He gave Shenzi a quick kiss on her lips from her place in her father's arms, "And I'll pack my stuff if they say yes. Back in a few." And with that, he left the house. Shenzi sighed dreamily as she watched him go. After a few minutes, he came back holding a duffle bag, with Chaz, Kira, and Kimi behind him. "They said yes. And um, Shen, they wanted to see you, since you're now... found."

"That's no problem; I'd love that." She stood up, and hugged Chaz and Kira in turn.

"We're so glad you're safe," Kira smiled at her future daughter-in-law.

"As am I," Shenzi smiled timidly, "It was not pretty; Although it wasn't painful, other than for my wrists, neck, and lungs, I'd rather not talk about it."

"What would hurt only your wrists, neck, and lungs?" Chaz asked her.

"Here, I know what happened." Chuckie whispered it in his ear, as Shenzi stayed quiet.

"Ohh!" Chaz's hand reached up to his mouth in shock.

"Yep," Chuckie nodded, "So, thanks for letting me stay here for the night. I just feel like it'll help Shenzi sleep if someone's in the room with her."

"I couldn't agree more," Kira smiled, "You too have fun."

"But not too much fun," Chaz winked at them.

"Dad," Chuckie blushed with embarrassment, as Shenzi giggled in her hand. With that, they and Kimi left with the young couple standing at the door.

"So um, since it's still early, I'm going to start on supper," Felicia stood up, "You two just hang out while you wait."

"Okay," Shenzi nodded, before looking up at Chuckie. "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm," He thought about what he wanted to do with his girlfriend, "Why don't we just hang out in your room? That cool with you?"

"Sure," She shrugged, "Anything for you." She kissed his cheek, before turning to the kitchen, "Mom, we'll be upstairs if you need us!"

"Have fun, you crazy kids!"

With that, the young couple walked (Shenzi ran) upstairs. Once they were at their destination, Shenzi ran to her bed, and flopped face-up on it with a loud sigh of relaxation. Chuckie smiled as he watched her. "Man, I missed my bed. Heck, I missed my whole room!"

"I bet," He sat next to her as she stayed down. "Um, d-do you want me to leave, so you can change?"

"I'd appreciate that," She sat up, "Thanks, Chuck." After he left the room, and gingerly closed the door, she started digging around for comfortable pajamas. Chuckie changed into his own in the bathroom while waiting, but he was surprised that only after two minutes, he heard her voice. He hastily pulled up his pants, and stood at her doorway again. "Okay, you can come in now." He opened the door, and smiled upon seeing her pjs; A black Hello Kitty nerd footless hooded onesie with red plaid on the torso, legs, and bow on the hood. On her small feet were black fuzzy socks. And to boost up the cuteness, the hood was over her head.

"Adorable," He chuckled and kissed the top of her nose, making her giggle, "Just adorable."

"Thanks Chuck," She blushed timidly, "So, what should we do before dinner's ready?"

"Let's just... chill," He shrugged, "Y'know, relax. You've had a long day."

"Yep," She agreed, "I'm up for that."

While they waited, they simply enjoyed each other's company. Nothing excited needed to happen. They just needed each other to be perfectly content. With her hood down, Shenzi laid her head on Chuckie's chest as he laid face-up on her bed. When she felt his fingers run through her hair, she almost fell asleep right there; She found him to be more comfortable than any mattress she ever slept on.

With Chuckie, he was still in disbelief that his precious girlfriend was in his arms again after weeks on weeks of her gone. It felt... surreal. "Hey Shen?"

"Mm?" She hummed.

He raised an eyebrow at her response. "Uh, are you asleep?"

"I feel like I will be," She mumbled in his chest.

"O-oh." He thought about tickling her to wake her up, but he figured that she had more than enough of that, so he decided to just talk. "Well um, a-anyway, when I first saw you outside that room unharmed, to be honest, I... I thought I was dreaming."

"Truthfully, I felt the same way," She admitted, "When all of you guys came today."

"That's understandable," His hands rested on her back, where he hoped was comfortable for her, "I mean, after weeks and weeks of... you know, it's not surprising that you would feel that way. Anyone would. I'm just so glad that we found you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Me too," She snuggled in his chest, "If it had been a few more weeks, I would've gone crazy and try to break out on my own, even knowing what would happen if I did." He didn't have to ask her what would happen; He had a strong feeling about what she meant. "It... it just feels great to be home, and with you." She leaned her head up, and kissed his cheek.

"I couldn't agree more," Chuckie smiled lovingly at her.

They were about to share a kiss, the hundredth one it seemed, when Felicia unintentionally interrupted them. "Dinner time!"

Shenzi flinched back in surprise, making Chuckie laugh as he sat up. "You jumpy, Shen?" He chuckled, as she giggled at herself. "Come on, let's go eat." He kissed her temple and they walked downstairs, hand-in-hand. "What's for dinner?"

"I made Shenzi's favorite to celebrate her return," Felicia set out 4 bowls, and an extra one for their guest.

"Mashed potatoes with shredded cheese?" She smiled with excitement.

"Uh huh," Felicia nodded.

"That sounds good," Chuckie sat next to Shenzi, so she scooted her chair closer to his, "I've never tried it before."

"Well then you're in for a real treat, Finster," His girlfriend smiled at him, "It's awesome."

"So, you guys decided to break in your pjs already?" Frankie smirked, before eating a spoonful.

"Yeah," Shenzi shrugged, "I just felt uncomfortable in that outfit I wore for the party."

"Ah," Frankie nodded.

Chuckie scooped out a small spoonful, and ate it up. "Wow, that's great," He smiled after swallowing, "I can see why it's your favorite, Shen."

"I told you," She giggled, before eating some herself.

"I remember this was the first solid food that you've ever eaten, Shenzi," Friar Tuck told her.

"Was it really?" She smiled after swallowing.

"Uh huh," He nodded, "I remember it like it was only yesterday." The girls and Chuckie listened intently as he started telling them how it went.

l-l

 _Shenzi was only 6 months old when she started moving on from formula to "grown up food." She was in a black ruffled t-shirt, a white diaper, and black and white striped Mary Jane socks. In her black hair, which already reached her shoulders, was a small, black and white striped bow. Like in the present time, she had big, innocent eyes with long lashes._

 _Friar Tuck smiled as he watched her play with one of her baby toys: A red guitar with buttons that made different sounds. She flinched back when she pressed one and music suddenly started playing from the speaker, but she started laughing and babbling with joy. His smile grew as she stood up, and tried to dance along to the music. In his eyes, she was the most precious baby in the whole world. Although in a couple years, a new addition would join that category. Shenzi's coos, babbles, and giggles were among the cutest sounds he ever heard in his life. When the song ended, she rolled on her back and looked up at him upside down, her hair spreading out on the floor._

 _"Hey you," He knelt in front of her, and leaned down a bit so she was looking at him. His heart melted as she babbled and reached up to him, while practically fluttering her eyelashes. Her large, blue and green eyes were almost physically shining with joy at his presence alone. In several years, there would be a newcomer to that group of those she loved immensely like this. He playfully covered his eyes as she watched. "Where's my favorite little girl?" After a second, he drew his hands away. "There she is!" She squealed and giggled, while kicking her little legs. Her mouth was wide open, revealing her new tiny, white baby teeth. She was growing up fast._

 _After around a minute, she pouted when her tummy growled. "Are you hungry?" He asked her, before he lifted her up. "Come on; It's time you learned to eat like a big girl." She babbled in response as he set her in her high chair. "You just wait here, cutie." He kissed her cheek, making her blush and giggle, but just as he was the perfect distance away, she let out a little sneeze. "Excuse you!" He laughed as she giggled some more. "Okay, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." As she watched, he filled her favorite bowl with mashed potatoes and heated them in the microwave, so they were warm, but not too hot._

 _He then set the bowl along with a little spoon on the highchair's tray. She just blankly stared at them, then at him, so he scooped up a little bit of the mashed potatoes in the spoon and held them up to her face. But she just continued staring; She almost looked shell-shocked. "Come on, you'll love this," Friar Tuck smiled at her, "You want to be a big girl, don't you?" She cooed in response, still looking skeptical. "If you do, then you'll want to eat like a big girl. Can you try it for me?" She looked a bit surprised, but as if she understood him, she opened her mouth. "Good girl." He carefully fed the spoonful to his little baby. She made a cute gross face after a second, making him laugh again. "You're picky, aren't you?" He teased her, but she stayed quiet. "Let's see what we have to make them better." He looked in the refrigerator, and took out a new pack of shredded cheese. "How about this?" She babbled, so he decided to try that for her. As he mixed the cheese in her potatoes, she watched with some fascination. "You enjoying the show?" He teased her, and she giggled._

 _After he was done, he scooped out a small bite, and held the spoon to her. Thankfully for him, she opened her mouth and ate the cheesy spuds right away. After tasting it, a happy smile grew on her face. "You like that?" He smiled at her, and she giggled with the bite still in her mouth._

 _Little did he know that they'd be having that meal for dinner for years to come._

l-l

"And that's how it went."

"That's adorable!" Frankie gushed, "I wish I was there."

"Me too," Felicia agreed.

"That's pretty interesting," Chuckie smiled, before turning to his girlfriend, "Now I know why it's your favorite, Shen."

"Yep," She nodded, "That, and it's so good!" She jokingly reached her spoon towards his bowl.

"Uh-uh," He protected his bowl with his arms with a smirk, "You have your own potatoes, Missy."

"I know," She giggled, "I was kidding." She then turned to her father. "I really almost sneezed on you?" She laughed.

"Yeah, you did," He nodded, trying to keep his composure himself.

"What kind of gross face did I make? Or do you not remember?"

"It was like this." When he demonstrated, Frankie almost choked on her bite of potatoes; She covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, before she was able to swallow her spoonful.

After she swallowed, she cracked up laughing with her eyes squeezed shut. "That's the greatest gross face ever!"

"Like this?" Shenzi popped a spoonful in her mouth, and imitated the facial expression. Frankie cracked up yet again, but Felicia and the guys joined her that time. Chuckie had to wipe tears out of his eyes.

"Yes! Exactly like that!" Friar Tuck laughed.

After they finished eating, and brushed their teeth, Shenzi and Chuckie went back in her room to "chill" some more. "Hey, Shen?"

"Yeah?" She smiled up at him from her head's place on his chest.

"From what your father said, you must've been an adorable baby," He smiled back.

She blushed timidly from his sweet words. "Aww, thanks. You were a very cute baby too."

He was confused. "Huh? How would you know?"

"Well, that one time I stayed over at your house, you had to take a shower," She started explaining, "While you were in there, Chaz and Kira showed me some of your baby pictures."

Chuckie sighed, as he blushed in embarrassment. "Figures."

"It's okay," She giggled, "No need to be embarrassed. They were adorable."

"Shenzi, nothing I can think of is more adorable than you in those pajamas."

She giggled as her blush deepened. "Thanks, Chuck." She kissed his lips for a second, and another makeout session started between them. It stopped after a couple minutes when they needed to breath. "I, I know I've said this before, but I really missed you."

"I missed you too," He stroked her hair, and kissed her head, "Like you wouldn't believe. School was so dull without you by my side."

Shenzi suddenly gasped in shock. "School! Oh my God, I'm going to be so behind! I'm going to flunk every class! Even math!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Chuckie gently cupped her cheeks with his hands, "It's going to be fine. I'm sure the principal will understand; You can get tutors to help you catch up."

She took some deep breaths, before she was calm. "O-okay," She nodded, "Sorry that I freaked out like that. I just..."

"It's alright," He assured her, "I understand. That creep made you fall behind; It's not your fault." He rested his forehead on hers. "All that matters is that you're home, safe and sound again."

"Y-yeah," She agreed, with her hands on his wrists.

"Like I said, school wasn't the same without you," He continued his topic from before she freaked out. But he decided to change the subject. "You know who else missed you, other than me, our friends, your family, and their families?"

"Who?" She asked him.

Chuckie reached behind her back, and she giggled when he grabbed a certain plush cat. "Kitty missed you." He set the cat in her hands.

"Aww," She set her cheek on the cat's head for a second, "I missed you too, Kitty." She sighed in relaxation as she laid back on Chuckie's chest with the plush toy in her lap. "It's great to be home." She leaned her head against his when he rested his chin on her shoulder. "And it's great to be with you again."

"I couldn't agree more," He kissed her cheek under her long bangs, "I love you."

"I love you too." And without him realizing it, she was out like a light.

"Hey, Shen?" Chuckie wanted to ask her an important question, but she didn't respond. "Shen? Shenzi?" He looked, and smiled upon seeing her peacefully asleep. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world. With reluctance, he gently laid her face-up on the bed, being careful to not wake her up. "I'll be right back, my love." After pecking her lips, he quietly walked downstairs and in the living room, where Frankie, Felicia, and Friar Tuck were at. They wanted to spend time with Shenzi, but they decided to give Chuckie time with her first. She'd be theirs tomorrow. "Hey uh, guys?" They turned to him. "Shenzi's pretty tired, so we're going to hit it early."

"Hit what?" Frankie smirked, recalling her sister telling her what happened during the camping trip from 5 years ago.

"The sack?" He smirked back.

"Oh yeah," She giggled teasingly, "Well, g'night. Make sure my baby sister stays here."

"Will do; I promise." After the adults bidded him goodnight, he walked back upstairs and in the dark bedroom, where his girlfriend was still peacefully asleep. After gingerly taking off her glasses, placing them on her cupcake table, and turning off her lava lamp, he took off his own glasses, and carefully laid next to her. "G'night, Shen." He kissed her forehead, and gently held her closer in a loving embrace. "I love you." With one hand, the other on her back, and his face in her hair, he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You know the disclaimer. Well, now you understand why I divided chapter 6 into 6 and 7. XD The flashback is the same as one from an old story, "Memories". Here, it's just written a lot better. XD)**


	9. Recovery

**(A/N: I would've finished this chapter yesterday, but we were pretty busy; We dressed up yesterday instead of today. Enjoy !)**

* * *

 **High School Daze**

Ch. 8

* * *

As days went on, Chuckie kept his promise to Shenzi; All their dates were casual. They would have lunch at either the mall or at fast food joints, and if they ate at the former, they would hang out at the arcade afterwards. It was just how they liked it.

On October 5th, Kimi was trying to get her blue eyeshadow perfect, for a very special day: It was her 16th birthday! She was now caught up with her brother, and future sister-in-laws. The girls were to dress like pop/alternative star Melanie Martinez, whom they all idolized. She said that if they couldn't find matching shoes, then they could improvise. To their surprise, Angelica actually assisted them in getting pieces for their outfits. Roxy came down with a cold, and wasn't able to come to the party. The boys were told to dress how they wanted. She told the girls to wear different outfits, and told them what she had in mind, so they wouldn't copy her by accident. She was wearing a yellow bralette top, a red high-waisted tennis skirt, white socks with organza lace ruffles on the top, sheer luxe-back seam pantyhose, black jelly sandals, pink heart earrings, and silver bow earrings in two extra piercings in her right ear. Her hair was in its usual partial ponytails with two bands.

"You almost ready, Kimi-chan?" Kira asked her from the open doorway, "You look great."

"Thanks Mom," She smiled, "I'm just about done; I'm trying to get my eyeshadow just right."

"Here, I'll help." After around a minute, she was finished. "How's that?"

Kimi looked in her mirror, and smiled at her reflection. "That's perfect! Thanks, Mom."

"My pleasure. Let's go out in the backyard to wait for everyone to come." They, along with Chaz and Chuckie, waited in the yard, which was decorated for the party. Thankfully, the weather was sunny with no chance of rain, so there were no plans of moving the party inside. Chuckie was in a white button-up shirt with long sleeves, brown jeans, broan loafers, and a brown belt with a yellow buckle. His hair was smoothed down for the occasion.

Before long, Frankie and Shenzi (the latter to Chuckie's delight) arrived first. Shenzi was wearing a black cropped tee with thin white horizontal stripes, a black chiffon high-waisted skirt with sall white polka dots, classic Converse high-tops, and black bow earrings. In her hair were black extensions that faded into ivory, and one that was all white. Frankie was in a pink Lazy Oaf Watch Yourself cropped sweater, a light blue vinyl high-waisted skirt, silver and black metallic creepers, a light pink side headbow, a simple ponytail band, a pink kitty-like collar, and white and black rose earrings. They each held a present in their hands.

"Hi, guys!" Kimi greeted them, "Thanks for coming."

"It's our pleasure," Frankie smiled as she set her and Shenzi's presents on the appropriate table.

"Hey, Chuckie!" Shenzi ran over to her boyfriend, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Shen." He kissed her lips for a second, "I'm glad you were able to come."

"I am too," She then turned to the birthday girl. "Congrats on turning 16, Kimi! Now you're caught up with me and Chuckie! Do you feel any different?"

"Thanks, Shenzi," Kimi smiled, "Not so far."

"Oh, okay. Well, it'll come before you know it."

Before long, all the other guests arrived at the party. Lil was in a black and white striped bustier bodysuit, dark denim high-waisted shorts, red Converse x-high-tops, black star earrings, and a yellow extension. She had her ears pierced in her first year of high school. Angelica was wearing a mint bustier cami dress, quilted pink satin platform shoes, providing at least 2 inches of extra height, a light blue floral hair bow, silver hoop earrings, and teal eyeshadow. Susie wore a turquoise and purple polka dot monster faux fur crop top, a lilac high-waisted tennis skirt, mint jelly sandals, blue socks with peach-colored organza lace ruffles, a simple ponytail band, and ziegfeld white pearl earrings. They all were carrying presents, which they set on the table with the ones from the Tuck siblings.

When the gate opened again, they were surprised to see Z entering the yard. "Oh, hi Z," Kimi greeted him, "Thanks for coming."

"N-no problem," He smiled nervously.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, "You seem a little distracted."

"I.. I just... I need to talk to Shenzi."

The said girl walked up to him with Chuckie. "Hi, Z. What's up?"

"Hi, Shen. I uh, I'm really glad that you're safe."

"Thanks," She shrugged timidly.

"And... I feel like it's my fault you were kidnapped."

"What? No, it wasn't!" She insisted, "It was all Pangborn."

"But if I hadn't asked you to get my phone from my motorcycle, then..."

"Then he still would've snatched me off the street," She cut him off, "Worst of all, he would've hurt you if you tried to defend me. This will sound weird, but I'm glad it went the way it did, where no one was hurt."

"Well, I still feel responsible, since I could've gone with you, but I'm glad you're safe now." He and Shenzi shared a short, friendly embrace.

"Thanks; I am too." They pulled away after a second, and she settled back in her boyfriend's arms. "And please, don't feel bad for it. It happened, and it's over. The past is the past."

She felt Chuckie's embrace tighten a bit, from being reminded of those horrible weeks when she was trapped in Pangborn's house. One factor that really got to him was the fact that she wasn't allowed to eat _anything!_ She explained that Pangborn wanted her figure to "stay perfect." All it did was make Chuckie sick. He couldn't believe that she was forced into what is practically undernourishment over something so disgusting. Thankfully, just before Kimi's party, she was back to normal with help from her family, and Chuckie. He had asked her if Pangborn ever tried to kiss her, but thankfully, she said no. She wasn't quite caught up in school yet, but she was getting there. Her boyfriend stayed with her for whenever she would feel discouraged about the subject she would be working on at the time. She and her loved ones (her friends are in that category) only hoped that the capture wouldn't effect her for the rest of her life. "Well, I'm so glad it's over," He remarked quietly.

"Me too," She laid on his chest.

"So, you guys are dating again?" Z asked them, and they both nodded, "That's good. You two really work with each other."

"I think they're adorable!" Kimi gushed, "Now, let's get this party started!"

The party was in full swing after a short amount of time passed. There was cake, ice cream, good presents for the birthday girl, music, and dancing to the said music from a boombox borrowed from Stu. Since Kimi acquired a new love for anime, she received presents involving it, such as seasons of Black Butler and Sailor Moon on DVD, a Black Butler cardigan, a set of Sailor Moon Luna apparel, with a cropped t-shirt, a high-waisted skirt, and silhouette tights, a Black Butler Ciel bikini, and others. She was very happy with everything her loved ones had to offer. Shenzi and Chuckie stayed close to each other the whole day, except when either one of them had to use the bathroom.

When the teens were dancing, the couple got tired after a while, so they sat in the grass together. They held hands as Shenzi laid on Chuckie's shoulder, and he leaned his head on hers. "I-I love you so much, Shen." He kissed her soft hair, and gently rubbed his thumb on her hand.

"I love you too, Chuck," She turned herself a bit, and snuggled in his chest. Their hands were now on her lap over her skirt as her legs were laying across his.

"I'm really glad that you're over... you know," He remarked, with his cheek on her forehead.

"Me too," She agreed. A few days ago, Chuckie made the mistake of playfully tickling his girlfriend while on one of their dates. Why was it a mistake? Because she hadn't fully healed from her kidnapping at the time. It took him a second to realize that as she looked extremely uncomfortable. He hugged her tightly, although she struggled, as he apologized profusely for what he did. He felt like such an idiot that day, even though she assured him that it was okay; Her voice was a bit shaky, so he was unconvinced, but he didn't question it. A couple days later, she felt like she was over what happened. Or as over it as she could get without it completely leaving her mind. Because something like that was very hard to forget.

"Hey, guys?" They looked up, and saw Kimi in front of them with her presents in her arms, along with a plate carrying a slice of cake and a plastic fork. "Mom says that since it's getting a bit cloudy out, we're going to move the party inside." So she, Chuckie, and the guests helped Chaz and Kira in taking down the decorations and taking the cake and ice cream inside the living room, where they all gathered. The ice cream was kept in a portable freezer for it to keep cold.

Phil sat on the freezer, and was on his phone like he had been almost all day; He started dating Lil's soccer teammate, Wally Ramone, at the start of the current school year, and they had been texting each other when not together ever since. That wasn't the only romance that blossomed once the school year began; To Chuckie's chagrin, Tommy and Kimi started going out just before summer break ended. But Chuckie decided to tease them as revenge for Kimi teasing him and Shenzi. Angelica finally convinced Sean to go out with her, and surprisingly, it went good, while Susie and Darryl had a thing going on as well. They were all official after a short time. To Shenzi's surprise, Frankie started going out with Bobby before the incident with Pangborn. She just never noticed, but she then learned that Frankie was a bit shy about her new relationship with the twin orange-haired boy, but Shenzi and their parents immediately accepted it. Lil and Harold recently became official, and according to Lil, they even had their first kiss. Fridge and Nicole became an official couple as well.

As Kimi, the adults, and the guests mingled, Shenzi and Chuckie sat on the floor, leaning on the couch and on each other. "Hey Shen?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's great that you joined our school's basketball team," He remarked. At the start of the year, before she was captured, Shenzi decided to follow in her brother figure's footsteps, and join a sports team. Or at least, try to. The day after she tried out for it, she received a call, saying that she made it. Earlier in the summer, she won a card suits basketball at the town fair after she told her plans to her parents and sister.

"Thanks Chuck," She smiled timidly, "I thought that something involving exercise other than gym would be good for me. I want to keep my figure the way it is, while still eating at the same time."

"Good call," Chuckie nodded, "I can't believe that monster forced you into starvation over something so selfish."

"Me neither," She agreed, "But... it's over, and my undernourishment is gone."

"Thank God," Chuckie kissed her forehead, "To be honest, after noticing it, it was frightening to see you so skinny. You were like a walking skeleton."

"It didn't feel very great," She shrugged, "I'm just glad that it's over. I never thought I'd love food so much until after being away from it for weeks against my will. In fact..." She stood up, and cut out a slice of cake, her third one that day, with a fork. "I need some right now." Chuckie laughed in amusement as she ate a delicious, frosting-filled bite. He playfully scooped some frosting off the cake with his finger, and licked it off. "Hey!" She giggled after swallowing, "Get your own piece, Finster."

Chuckie's hand laid over his heart. "You're not sharing with your boyfriend?" He feigned hurt feelings, "Aww." He pouted as he looked away, while trying not to laugh.

"I'm just kidding; I'll share with you." She held the piece closer to him in an offering.

"Nah Shen, I was kidding too," He finally let out his laughter, "I'm a bit full anyway."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, Shenzi?" Kimi walked up to the couple, "I decided to have a girls night to end my birthday with. You want to come? Frankie's already going."

"Sure, I'll go," She agreed, "Can Chuckie come too?"

Kimi looked hesitant at the question. "Ummm, I uh, well Shen, it's kind of... girls only." Shenzi looked sad at that. "Oh! How about this?: When we go to bed, you can sleep in Chuckie's room, if he'd allow that."

"'Course I do," He smiled at his girlfriend, "That goes without saying. You can have fun with the girls tonight, if you want to."

"Thanks Chuck," She smiled back at her boyfriend, before turning to Kimi, "I'm in."

"Awesome," The birthday girl showed excitement, "This is going to be great!"

* * *

That night, Kimi waited in the living room for her girl friends to come, already wearing her pajamas. Soon, Shenzi and Frankie arrived in their pjs with duffle bags. Frankie had black and white Hello Kitty pajamas with shorts and a cropped tank top, black, white, and red Hello Kitty slipper boots, and red barbells. Her hair was full down. Shenzi was wearing white, black, and dark red boxer shorts, black and white argyle fuzzy ankle socks, and black barbells, and symbolizing that she was over her capture, a black cropped tank top. "Hi Kimi," Frankie greeted the birthday girl.

"Nice pjs," Shenzi smirked playfully. Kimi was wearing Cookie Monster printed cropped sleep pants, a blue cropped tank top, realistic cookie-printed ankle socks, black barbells, and blue ones in her extra piercings.

"Thanks," She smiled back, "Lil, Angelica, and Susie are on their way. Let's wait for them in here."

"Hey girls," Chuckie peeked in the living room.

"Hi, Chuckie!" Shenzi brightened up at her boyfriend's presence; She stood up on the floor, ran to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi Shen," He gently rubbed his nose on hers, so she giggled and reciprocated. "Who all is coming?"

"Well, there's me, Frankie, and Kimi so far," She began explaining, "And Lil, Angelca, and Susie are on their way."

"Okay," He nodded, "If Angelica says anything mean to you, don't let it get to you. No matter what she says, you are a sweet, beautiful, perfect girl."

Shenzi blushed and averted her gaze timidly. "I'm not perfect."

Chuckie's hands laid on her neck and cheeks, making her look at him. "You're perfect for me." He kissed her lips for a few seconds, her hands gently holding his wrists, before they separated. "I hope you have fun with..." He was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "... the girls."

Kimi answered the door, and saw Lil outside, with Susie and Angelica. "Hey, guys! Come on in!" She stepped out of the doorway to let them enter the house. "Nice pjs, Lil."

"Thanks; You too." She was wearing Donald Duck pajamas with a white crop top and striped shorts, themed socks, and red barbells. Angelica was in a light blue camisole and boyshorts, with butterflies and a kitten, pink flannel slippers, and ziegfeld white pearl earrings. Susie had beach ball printed boyshorts, a blue cropped tank top, light pink cable knit knee-high socks, and silver barbells. Her hair was down.

"Come on, guys; Let's go to my room to kick off this girls night!" Kimi led the girls upstairs, while Shenzi lingered.

"I'll see you when I go to bed," She pecked Chuckie's lips.

"And I'll see you," He caressed her hair for a second, "Have fun."

"I will," She nodded, then ran upstairs to catch up with the girls, who were already in Kimi's room. "Sorry I took so long; I was saying goodbye to Chuckie."

"It's okay," Kimi assured her.

"Why would you do that?" Angelica wondered aloud, "He's just down the hall."

"Well, this is girls night only, so I won't be seeing him until we go to bed," Shenzi explained.

"Oh yeah, 'cause a few hours is _so_ long," Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off," Susie glared at her, "When she was kidnapped, they were away from each other for weeks. It's perfectly natural for them to want to be together every minute."

"Plus, we'll be having dinner later," Kimi pointed out, "So Shenzi, you can sit with Chuckie then. I don't mind."

"Thanks, Kimi."

The girls talked about fashion, what Shenzi missed during her time away, and their relationships. In the middle of their conversations, dinner was ready, so they all went to eat; Shenzi sat next to Chuckie as they did.

"So Shenzi, are you going to sing in our school's talent show?" Kimi asked the emo girl.

"Probably, I dunno," She shrugged.

"I'm going to," Lil chimed in.

"Me too," Susie added.

"So am I," Frankie said after swallowing a bite of tomato soup, "So is Roxy. I think you'll be great." Chuckie nodded in agreement.

"Well, um... I'll think about it," Shenzi decided.

After they ate, the girls gave each other makeovers with Kimi's new makeup kit, they ate fun snacks, and they watched scary movies. Without thinking, Angelica picked the first one, which involved kidnapping and a girl held hostage. After noticing that Shenzi looked extremely nervous, Lil snatched the remote out of Angelica's hand, and turned off the movie. "Angelica, why'd you pick that movie?!" She exclaimed angrily.

"I didn't know she'd get scared," The oldest girl replied.

"It's about a girl getting _kidnapped_ , and being held _hostage!_ Of course it was going to get to her!" Frankie exclaimed, before turning to her nervous-looking sister. "Sorry, Shen. Angelica is too."

When the older blonde stayed quiet, Frankie quickly nudged her. "Uh, y-yeah, sorry."

"It's okay," Shenzi said quietly.

"Um, if you want, you can just go to Chuckie's room," Kimi offered, "It's almost time for us to hit the sack anyway."

"A-alright." After gathering her stuff, she walked out in the hall. All the lights were turned off, since Chaz and Kira were the living room with the light dimmed, so she was feeling a bit edgy, despite Chuckie's room being very close. When she heard a creak, from the house settling, she froze in her tracks. Her heart leapt in her throat when she heard something fall and make a loud bang, from the bathroom; She jumped almost all the way off the floor, dashed in Chuckie's room, effectively surprising him, and quickly closed the door.

"Shenzi, what's wrong?" He asked her, standing on the floor as she panted.

"I... I heard a loud noise," She said through her panting.

"I actually heard it too; Something fell in the bathroom. Happens all the time." He kissed her cheek and hugged her in comfort. "You're safe. So, how'd it go with the girls?"

"G-good," She stammered, with her head on his chest, "But then, it got... uncomfortable."

Chuckie sighed in annoyance; Not at her, just at the thought of someone making her uneasy. And he had a strong feeling who it was. "What'd Angelica do now?"

"She... she picked this scary movie about someone getting kidnapped, and held hostage," She quietly explained.

He rolled his eyes and facepalmed in exasperation. Didn't Angelica think of anyone but herself? "Why would she do that?"

"I dunno," She shrugged, "Maybe she just wasn't thinking. But... I'm fine. I was just a bit jumpy before I came in here."

"Ah."

"Hey, Chuckie?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know it was Angelica?"

"I had a feeling," He shrugged, "I mean, Frankie, Kimi, Susie, and Lil don't do stuff like that."

"True. So, Kimi said that since it's almost bedtime anyway, I can come in here."

"That's good," He smiled at her, "Let's just chill for now until then."

"Okay." As they heard the girls having fun, along with Susie berating Angelica, they sat on his bed, side by side. Shenzi laid on Chuckie's shoulder and chest, so he held her closer, with his head on hers. He just didn't understand how Angelica could be so oblivious; Was a friend getting kidnapped that hard to forget? Seriously? It just baffled, not to mention angered, him. "Is that a sewing machine?" His girlfriend's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh um, yeah."

"I didn't know I was dating a seamstress," She playfully teased him.

"Tailor," He smirked at her.

"I know, I was joking," She giggled, "Why haven't you told me that you can sew?"

"I dunno," He shrugged, "I was just worried that you would think I'm feminine, since sewing is kind of girly."

"There are male sewers out there, Chuck," She pointed out, "It's not girly. If anything, it's unisex."

"Uni-what?"

"It means that it's for both genders."

"Ah." He smiled when her mouth opened wide, letting a yawn out. "You tired, Shen?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I've already brushed my teeth, so if you haven't yet, you can do that before we hit the hay." She started moving to stand on the floor.

"What're you doing?" Chuckie stopped her.

"I'm going to lay in my sleeping bag," She shortly explained.

"Not on my watch; You sleep in my bed with me. You'll feel safer, I know it."

"Well, okay. But can I at least put my bag in my duffle bag?"

"Sure," He stood on the floor, "I'll go ahead and brush my teeth. You can look around if you'd like to; Snoop all you want. I don't mind."

"Thanks," She giggled. While he was gone, she rolled up her sleeping bag, and stashed it in her Misfits logo duffle bag. After sitting on the edge of his bed, she looked around the room in curiosity. She smiled at the purple Ferris Wheel figure at the wall to the left; She recognized it from Armadillo Dave comic books. When she saw a trash can on the floor, she noticed that it was overflowing with tissues soaked in what she assumed was tears. On the bedside table was two empty tissue boxes. Her heart broke at both of those factors; They weren't there a few weeks ago. She could never imagine her boyfriend crying that much, especially over her. Was she really worth his tears?

Why was she having so many doubts about their relationship? Obviously, if Chuckie wasn't into her, then he would've dumped her a long time ago, right? And he never has, so all those times she doubted his feelings for her were wrong? Definitely. "You okay, Shen?" Her head snapped up in surprise, before she saw Chuckie at the doorway. "You seemed to be kind of distracted."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," She assured him, "But I decided to do something for you."

"Oh, thanks Shenzi, but you don't have to..."

"This is important," She cut him off, "I... I promise to never doubt our relationship, or our feelings for each other ever again."

Chuckie smiled warmly at her as he sat next to her. "That's great, Shen." He kissed her cheek. "What made you decide that?"

"Well..." She hesitated, "I figured that if you really weren't into me, you would've shown it a long time ago, but you never did."

"That's right, because I am into you," He laid on her shoulder, making her smile at him, "I have been ever since we met again 5 years ago. I was just too afraid to tell you, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Same here," She admitted, as she laid her head on his, "You're the greatest friend I've ever had, and I didn't want our friendship to come to a pre-mature end." "But then again, we had that break when we were having problems, and look at us now."

"True," She shrugged, unintentionally moving his head up. "S-sorry."

"It's okay," He chuckled, as he sat up. "Let's hit the sack."

"Finally said it right, huh?" She playfully teased him.

"Yep; Yay me," He played along with her joke. "Be right back." He walked out in the hall, down the stairs, and in the living room. "Hey, Mom, Dad. We're going to bed early tonight; G'night."

"G'night," They said simultaneously.

Chuckie walked back into his room, where his beautiful girlfriend was waiting patiently. "Okay, let's hit it."

"Good idea," She yawned while taking off her glasses. "G'night Chuck," She mumbled sleepily after he laid in front of her.

"'G'night, Tuck." He pulled her into an embrace as her eyes slowly shut with her head and hand on his chest. But after a few minutes, she wasn't breathing evenly. In fact, she almost sounded distressed. "Shen, you okay?"

"I, I can't sleep."

"Because of that movie?"

"Yeah," He felt her nod her head, "We were watching it, before it just got to me."

Chuckie sighed. "Tomorrow, I'm giving Angelica a piece of my mind."

"You don't have to do that," She insisted, "I think the other girls gave her enough mind pieces to get the point across." She smiled when he chuckled.

"I hope so," He added, "But you're safe here, I promise. They'll have to get through me before any creeps can even look at you."

Shenzi cuddled in his neck a bit, making him blush. "Thanks, Chuck."

"No problem." Keeping his hands over fabric, he started scratching her back carefully. His hands froze when she let out a little moan. "S-sorry. Um, should I stop?"

"No," He felt her head shake, "Please. It... it's relaxing."

"Oh," He mumbled, feeling like an idiot, "O-okay then." He then continued from where he stopped, and he felt her relax in his arms. After a minute or two, he felt her breathing pace even out. He was thankful for that, because it meant she was asleep. As his left hand slowly scratched her back over her shirt, his right hand rested on her head, in her soft hair. Even when she had a bedhead, he still wanted to run his fingers through her flowing, ebony locks. He felt she made a bedhead look beautiful, while on him, it looked ridiculous. She would even make a homeless look fabulous. "I love you so much, Shen," He kissed her head, "Please never leave me again." With his face on her shoulder, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! You know the disclaimer. Happy Halloween, witches and warlocks! Most of the bedroom scene with Shenzi and Chuckie was written while I listened to "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" by S Club 7.)**


	10. The Talent Show

**(A/N: Just so you know, I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter! Okay, that's all. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **High School Daze**

Ch. 9

* * *

Frankie pulled up her socks, before admiring her reflection in her mirror. "Perfect," She said to herself. For the talent show, she was wearing a blue short-sleeved blouse, a white halter corset vest that zipped in the front, a Death Kitty Alice tutu, white and black card suits socks that stopped above her knees, black cotton Mary Janes, a red ponytail band, a hair bow stylized like Alice in Wonderland's titular character, and black bow earrings with dangling blue charms, borrowed from her sister.

"Hey, Frankie?" She heard Shenzi call her name from the other bedroom. "Can you come in here for a second?"

"Be right there," She tightened her half ponytail, before walking in her sister's room. "What's up?"

"Is this good for the song I chose?" She asked her. She had ultimately decided to do a song in the talent show, and had a very special one in mind.

"It's perfect," Frankie gave her a thumbs-up, "But... isn't that shirt a little casual?"

Shenzi was wearing a lime green burlesque corset dress with black accents on it and without straps, a simple black tank top under it, green and black glitter pumps, black diamons halo earrings, an orange extension, and two full-head extensions that faded from blue to green. Above her hips was a blue sash, around her eyes was orange and light green stacked eyeshadow, and over all her clothes was the lime green button-up shirt that Chuckie gave her several weeks ago. "I, I guess," She shrugged, "But I just wanted my performance to be a bit more special."

"Ohh, okay. Well, you look great."

"Thanks, sis. So do you. I'm pretty nervous," She played with her natural hair.

"It's okay, Shen; I am too, but we'll be fine. I know it."

"I hope so. I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of our parents, and Chuckie." Chuckie wasn't planning on competing in the talent show, so he would be in the audience with his parents, and the Tucks as well to support his girlfriend. Although he didn't know that the girls and their respective brothers had something planned that was so huge, they couldn't do it alone. Angelica was stuck at home with a "throat thing", as she called it; They felt bad that she was sick, but at the same time, they were relieved to not hear her sing. They wouldn't tell her that, of course; For one thing, she had a bad temper, and they didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Before Shenzi knew it, she and Frankie were in the dressing rooms, while their parents were in the auditorium. "Hey, guys!" Kimi called out to them, "Over here!" The two siblings went to join their friends. Kimi was wearing an Alice in Wonderland silhouette corset dress with a dark blue skirt, black rose tights, blue glitter costume high heels, black flower dangle earrings, a black bow necklace with blue roses, two ponytail bands with large, black chiffon bows, and blue and white eyeshadow. Lil was in what appeared to be a broken doll costume with a dress, cracked tights, a choker, and a large bow in her short hair. She also had a pink petticoat under her dress for more flair, black and white striped Mary Jane flats with ribbon straps, pink heart button earrings, a pink extension, and broken doll temporary tattoos on her face, chest, and arms. Susie wore a purple sparkly dress, a lavender short-sleeved bolero, dark purple glitter Mary Jane high heels, a purple ice cream charm necklace, purple flower earrings, and a purple plain headband. Roxy had a blue bow-bust dress, a navy blue satin bolero, a royal blue extension, blue dolphin earrings, and black and blue Nike stilettos. "You look great!"

"Thanks," Frankie smiled, "All of you guys do too."

"I'm so nervous," Shenzi wrung her hands together.

"You'll be alright," Susie assured her, "You're a great singer; You'll knock them dead."

"Thanks, Sus."

"Is that one of Chuckie's old shirts?" Kimi asked her.

"Yeah, it is," She nodded, "I just decided to wear it for my performance tonight."

"It looks great on you."

"Thanks," She blushed, "Although it's a little big, I'm surprised it actually fits me this good." Before they could say anything else, the principal announced that the talent show was about to begin. "Oh boy," She wrung her hands again in fear, "Ohhh boy."

"You'll be alright," Kimi laid a hand on her shoulder, "Don't you worry. Who's going first again?" She looked at the list that she had handy, and almost turned green at who went first. "M-me?" She squeaked out.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Shenzi assured her, as they went backstage. When Kimi's name was announced, she turned to the slightly older girl. "Knock 'em dead!" She whispered with a determined smile.

Kimi stepped on the stage to the microphone as the audience clapped for her. She then began her song when the music was at her cue. " ** _Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon!_** " Before long, it was at the very end. " _ **A-a-a-ah, ahhhh!**_ " She drew out, before throwing out her left wrist with the microphone in that hand. As the audience applauded enthusiastically for her, Chuckie and their parents especially, she walked off the stage as gracefully as she could.

"Kimi, you were awesome!" Lil praised her as they all hugged her. There was a TV in the green room, where they saw her performance.

"Thanks, guys!" She smiled with joy, "Who's next?"

"Looks like Dil," Shenzi pointed out, "I didn't know he sang. I bet he'll knock their socks off out there." The friends sat in the seats, Tommy included, and watched the youngest Pickles boy do his song.

" _ **I can see me on a spaceship leaving; Come see for yourself if you don't believe me. Together we will find that we're not the only ones! We're not the only ones!**_ " He finished the song after a minute or two, and ran off the stage as the audience applauded for him. When he entered the green room, he was bombarded with praise from his peers, especially Tommy. "You killed it, D! You rock!" "Thanks, T!" When the next name was announced, the friends relaxed in the chairs to watch the show.

" ** _No one can be just like me any way! Just like magic, I'll be flying free! I'mma disappear when they come for me, I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me any way! Just like fire!_** " - Samantha Shane.

" _ **Oh my! Feels just like I don't try! Looks so good I might die! All I know is everybody loves me! Head down, swaying to my own sound! Flashes in my face now, all I know is everybody loves me! Everybody loves me!**_ " - Sean Butler.

\- " ** _Somebody shine a light! I'm frozen by the fear in me! Somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me! So cut me from the line! Dizzy, spinning endlessly! Somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me!_** " - Lil DeVille.

" ** _So, so what? I'm still a rock star! I got my rock moves, And I don't need you! And guess what, I'm having more fun, and now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine, and you're a tool, so, so what? I am a rock star!  
I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight!_**" - Susie Carmichael.

\- " ** _Any kind of guy you want, girl; That's the guy I'll be. Turn myself upside down; Yes I will, yes I will. Any kind of guy you want, girl; You know I'll agree. Turn your whole world around; Yes I will, yes I will._** " - Bobby Zimmeruski.

" ** _Once you're watching every move that I make, You gotta believe that I got what it takes. To stand out! Above the crowd! Even if I gotta shout out loud, 'til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah!_** " Roxy Zimmeruski.

" ** _I know you I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam. Yet I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do; You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._** " - Nicole Boscarelli.

Before long, it was Frankie's turn for her song. She was almost shaking with nerves as Shenzi and Bobby escorted her backstage. "You'll be alright, sis," She assured her.

"Yep," Bobby agreed, "Knock 'em dead." He kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"Thanks guys," She smiled nervously. When her name was announced, she walked up to the microphone. " ** _One pill makes you larger, And one pill makes you small. And the ones that Mother gives you don't do anything at all. Go ask Alice; When she's ten feet tall._** " After a couple minutes, the end was there. " ** _When logic and proportion have fallen sloppy dead! And the White Knight is talking backwards, and the Red Queen's off with her head! Remember what the dormouse said; Feed your head! Feed your head!_** " The audience clapped and cheered for her, as she walked offstage to join her friends and sister.

"You were awesome!" Shenzi praised her.

"Yeah, you killed it, baby!" Bobby added in.

"Thanks guys," She blushed bashfully.

" ** _But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life! You can take your words and all your lies! Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care! Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life! You can take your words and all your lies! Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care! Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care!_** " - Pistol Pete.

" ** _I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart. I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart. Love. We need it now. Let's hope for some; 'Cause, oh, we're bleeding out._** " - Phil DeVille.

After a few more songs, it was Shenzi's turn. She felt queasy as Frankie and Kimi walked her backstage. "You knock 'em dead, baby sister," The blonde encouraged her. "Do it for Chuckie," Kimi added.

"I will," She nodded through nervous breathing. After her name was announced, she walked up to the microphone and pulled it off th, her heart pounding hard in her chest. " _ **Reptar, he's no ordinary monster,**_ " She started singing quietly, " _ **He's a lizard with a heart of gold.**_ " Chuckie was surprised to hear her song choice; Believe it or not, he remembered hearing it in person while in Paris. It was hard to forget. He was also surprised that she was wearing the shirt he gave her. " _ **Don't believe the lies you've been told. He's a fire-breathing child to me.**_ " Chaz and Kira recalled hearing it in Paris as well. Meanwhile, Shenzi was starting to get confident. " _ **I see sweetness when I look... into those large, yellow eyes. He's got a sensitive sta-a-a-are. One that could hypnoti-i-i-i-ize.**_ " She looked in Chuckie's eyes as he let a smile grow. " _ **He may be rough on the outside, but inside, he's a lost child. He's the kindest monster I ever met.**_ " Felicia and Friar Tuck smiled with pride. " _ **You're not wi-i-i-i-i-ild!**_ " She drew out, getting cheers early on. " _ **Reptar, I'll protect you. Reptar, I'll hold you-u-u-u. And I'll be there for you, Reptar. And never go awa-a-a-a-ay!**_ " Chuckie was getting chills up his spine from her vocals. " _ **Reptar, I'll protect you. Reptar, I love you. And I'll be there for you... Chuckie.**_ " His heart leapt at the mention of his name. He was close to the stage, so he stood up. " _ **Forever, and a da-a-a-a-ay.**_ "

"Forever and ever," He took her hand when she knelt down to his level.

" _ **I'll be there for you,**_ " She sang softly, her eyes locked in his, " _ **Forever, and...**_ " Her legs straightened up slowly, " _ **A da-a-a-a-a-a-ay!**_ " She drew out the last word as long as she could for the finale. As she panted a bit, the audience clapped and cheered loudly and enthusiastically. After flashing Chuckie a loving smile, she ran off the stage, and into Frankie's arms.

"Shenzi, you were so awesome!" She praised her, "That finale was so epic!"

"Th-thanks," Shenzi blushed as she was bombarded with praises and hugs. The group sat and watched as other songs were performed on the stage. She smiled when she heard the announcer say a certain thing: "Chuckie Finster, please come backstage to the dressing rooms." The group stood up, and headed for the dressing rooms as Tommy took the stage.

With some confusion, Chuckie side-stepped through the row of seats, before he was out of the auditorium and backstage like how he was instructed to. When he walked in the first dressing room, he smiled upon seeing his friends, sister, and girlfriend getting ready for something else. "Somebody call for another Finster?"

"Chuckie!" Shenzi jumped off her chair, and into his arms.

"Shen, your song was so amazing," He kissed her cheek, "You have a wonderful voice. All of you guys do; You were all awesome." After everyone thanked him, he asked them the question that had been on his mind since the principal requested he come. "So, what am I doing that involved me coming backstage?" Shenzi leaned up, and whispered it in his ear. "Oh, o-okay. But I, I can't sing."

"Yes you can," Shenzi insisted, "You sing to me whenever we're at a party, or dance, or whatever, and you have a wonderful voice." She pecked his lips. "So, will you do this with us, please?" She gave him a pleading look. When he hesitated, she jutted her bottom lip out in a pitiful pout with fluttering eyelashes for good measure.

Chuckie sighed quietly, her cute face making his heart melt, before he made his decision. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Yay!" She hugged him tightly, losing the puppy eyes, "This'll be the best finale ever!"

"I took the liberty of choosing your outfit for you," Kimi handed a duffle bag to him, "I hope it's good."

He looked, and saw red jeans, yellow Converse high-tops, a Mickey Mouse tuxedo t-shirt, and a mouse ears hat. "Will this have a Disney theme or something?"

"As a matter of fact, it does," Bobby nodded, "Look; We all have mouse ears!" He took out his hat, which had light-up ears and rainbow sketches. The rest of his outfit consisted of a Mickey Mouse groom tuxedo t-shirt, dark denim jeans, and black canvas sneakers. Roxy was already dressed for the finale, in a black short-sleeved blouse, a blue rosette tank top, a black elastic waist belt, a bluebell petticoat skirt, aqua blue Doc Martens with blue laces, a large black sequin bow necklace, a polar blue extension, black Mickey Mouse head silhouette rhinestone dangling earrings, and a Minnie Mouse ears headband that was released for the park's Diamond Celebration.

"What song are we doing?" Chuckie asked them, and Shenzi whispered it in his ear. "Ohhh, okay! I understand now. I'll go ahead and change." He shyly did so, while turning away from his friends. After he was done, he saw Shenzi finish changing into her outfit for the finale; She had a black strapless prom-like dress that stopped at her mid-thighs with rhinestones that formed a picture of a Minnie Mouse ears headband on the bodice, Minnie Mouse silhouette tights, red and white polka dot bow flats with black toes, a black short-sleeved cropped cardigan fully undone, a sequin Minnie Mouse ears headband, a red extension in her bangs, ivory extensions accenting her dark hair, and Minnie Mouse ears headband dangling earrings. Around her eyes was red eyeshadow with a little, black-outlined bow. "You look great, Shen."

"Thanks Chuck," She kissed his cheek, "So do you."

Before long, everyone was ready; Kimi was wearing a black and orange underbust corset dress, a Killstar Addams black crop top under it, black and orange Nike stilettos, black waterproof eyeshadow, pumpkin dangling earrings, a black sequin scrunchie on the left side of her head, an orange one on the right, and a black and orange Minnie Mouse Halloween ears headband. Tommy was in a blue Ducktales "Living The Dream" t-shirt, dark denim jeans, classic Converse sneakers, and a Mickey Mouse Diamond Celebration ears hat. Dil wore a black Tower of Terror t-shirt that read "You can check in, but you can't check out," brown jeans, and red Vans with white laces. Instead of an ears hat, he had Disney donut pins on his Sherpa hat. Matt was wearing a Hatbox Ghost baseball tee, dark straight-leg jeans, green Vans with white laces, and copyed Dil in attaching pins to his own Sherpa hat, but his pins were Mickey Mouse mystery, and skulls and crossbones instead of donuts.

Maxie had a grey Goofy t-shirt, faded jeans, black canvas sneakers, and a Mickey Mouse Goofy ears hat. Lil was wearing a light green lace inset camisole, a purple semi-sheer blouse, a Halloween witch tutu, black cycle shorts, black knee-high socks with a purple corset laces design on the backs, green Converse high-tops, silver Mickey head silhouette stud earrings, a green extension, and a purple sequin Minnie Mouse ears headband with a green bow. Phil had a green-ish blue Jungle Cruise t-shirt, faded jeans, black and scuba blue checkered Vans, and a Mickey Mouse pants ears hat. Frankie was in a light blue "It's a Small World" anniversary v-neck t-shirt, black sequin bermuda shorts, white flats with a black bow, which had white polka dots, a rainbow flower ponytail band, a silver Minnie Mouse necklace with the bow colored red sans the polka dots, matching stud earrings, and a pink sequin Minnie Mouse ears headband.

Dil even gave out pins with different Epcot themes for the gang to use. Shenzi chose United Kingdom, Chuckie picked Mexico, Roxy grabbed Morocco, Tommy decided on American Adventure, Kimi eagerly grabbed Japan, Dil kept Norway, Matt chose Italy, Lil picked China, Phil took Canada, Bobby decided on Germany, and Frankie chose France. Dil was apologetic when Maxie didn't get one, but he assured him that he was perfectly fine with it.

The gang relaxed in the green room as they watched everyone else sing their songs. Maxie sang "Eye to Eye" at around the beginning of the talent show, and Matt sang "Perfect," by One Direction some time after, so the whole gang was ready for the finale.

As they watched the perfirmances on TV, Shenzi laid on Chuckie's shoulder, while their headwear was in their laps for the time being. "You have a beautiful voice, Shen," Chuckie mumbled in her hair, "It's as beautiful as you are physically, and personality-wise."

"Aww," She blushed bashfully, "Thanks, Chuck." She leaned up, and kissed the side of his head.

"Hey um, Shenzi?"

"Yes?"

"Is that eyeshadow on both of your eyes? Or is it only on the one?"

She giggled. "Why don't you see for yourself?" When her eyes were closed with a smile on her face, Chuckie tenderly brushed her long bangs back, making her blush deeper. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw that her left eye was completely makeup free. "You see it?"

"Yep," He nodded while chuckling, "Felt a little lazy, huh?"

"Yeah," She giggled as she opened her eyes. "I figured there was no point in applying any makeup to the left side of my face, since it's always hidden."

"True," He shrugged, before he exhaled with his hands wringing, "I'm nervous."

"You'll be alright," Shenzi assured him, as Brianna sang "Tik Tok" on the stage, "I was nervous too, and I pulled through. We all did. And I was a wreck, so if I can do it, then you can too." She kissed his cheek. "If you mess up, which I know you won't, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Shen," He kissed her lips for a second, "I'll try my best. I won't let you guys down."

"It's going to be epic," Kimi smiled with excitement, "I can't wait!"

"It doesn't look like we'll have to wait long," Roxy remarked, as she looked at the list. "Santana's up right now, and she's second to last. Let's get backstage." The group stood up and headed for that destination, Shenzi and Chuckie holding hands as they walked. The two also put their headwear back on before standing up.

When Chuckie looked nervous again, Shenzi laid her left hand on his chest. "You'll be fine, Chuck." Using her right hand, she started gently scratching his back over his shirt, like he did for her that one night. He was surprised at first, but managed to relax under her long nails.

He looked up when he saw the rest of the group walked closer to the stage. "Hey Shen? We're um, getting left behind."

"Aww, but I want to stay like this," She laid on his chest, as her right hand still worked.

"Okay then, let's do this." With a grunt, Chuckie lifted her up, so his hands were under her knees, and with some struggle, he caught up with their friends. When a popular guy passed by them and looked surprised at Chuckie, the redhead smirked with pride. He had the most beautiful girl in the world as his girlfriend, and he was proud of it. Baffled, but proud.

Before long, it was time for the moment they had been waiting for. "And now, to kick off this amazing talent show, a group of very talented students will perform a song together! Give it up for Tommy and Dil Pickles, Kimi and Chuckie Finster, Shenzi and Frankie Tuck, Bobby and Roxy Zimmeruski, Maxie and Matt Goof, and Phil and Lil DeVille!" As the audience applauded, the group stepped out on stage in that order.

When the music started, Kimi began singing first when the cue came. " _ **It's a world of laughter, a world of tears.**_ " The music was the instrumental of "It's a Small World" from the new album We Love Disney.

" _ **It's a world of hopes, and a world of fears,**_ " Tommy sang next.

Kimi: " _ **There's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware: It's a small world after all.**_ "

Frankie/Lil: " _ **It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all; It's a small, small world.**_ "

Maxie: " _ **There is just one moon, and one golden sun. And a smile means friendship to everyone.**_ "

Roxy: " _ **Though the mountains divide, and the oceans are wide, it's a small world after all.**_ "

Frankie/Lil: " _ **It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all.**_

Shenzi: " _ **It's a small world after all.**_ "

Frankie/Lil: " _ **It's a small, small world.**_ "

Now filled with confidence, Chuckie yanked his microphone off its stand. " _ **It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all!**_ "

Shenzi then joined him. " _ **It's a small world after all! It's a small, small world!**_ "

All: " _ **It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small, small world!**_ "

"Everybody sing!" Dil yelled in his mic with excitement. And with that, everyone in the audience stood up and joined them!

Everyone: " _ **It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small, small world! It's a small world after all!**_ "

Shenzi stepped up front for her vocals. " _ **In a small, small world!**_ "

Everyone: " _ **It's a small world after all!**_ "

Shenzi: " _ **Small, small world!**_ "

Everyone: " _ **It's a small world after all! It's a small, small world!**_ "

Shenzi: " _ **Small wo-o-o-orld!**_ "

Everyone: " _ **It's a small world after all!**_ "

Chuckie: " _ **A small world!**_ "

Everyone: " _ **It's a small world after all!**_ "

Shenzi: " _ **It's a small, small, small world!**_ "

The music then started slowing and quieting down. " _ **It's a small, small world. It's a small, small world.**_ " At that, the audience started screaming with cheers and applause for the group.

After taking a bow together, they walked off the stage in order. "Chuckie, you were amazing!" Shenzi squealed with excitement and adrenaline once they were in the dressing room, as she jumped on him with her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Shen," He smiled bashfully, "It was fun."

"You guys rocked!" Susie praised them from the doorway, "Best finale ever!" They all thanked her. "But we have to get back onstage for the trophy handouts." With that, the group rushed back to just off the stage. The rest of the participants were introduced, before the finale group were together; When they were introduced, they rushed on the stage, hand-in-hand, with the audience applauding enthusiastically for them, like they did for the other performers.

"Best Pop Rock Singer: Sean Butler!" The audience cheered as he accepted the trophy, which had a male gender symbol and a microphone on it.

"Best Playwright Singer: Shenzi Tuck!" She felt stunned as she accepted the trophy, which looked like Sean's, but had a female gender symbol instead of male. Chuckie kissed her head in praise after she was next to him again.

"Best Movie Trailer Singer: Frankie Tuck!" Her trophy was the same as her sister's.

"Best Pop Singer: Susie Carmichael!"

"Best Disney Song: Nicole Boscarelli!" Kimi looked a bit solemn as the brunette girl accepted the trophy.

"Don't be sad, Kimi," Tommy tried to comfort her, "You're always the best to me."

"Thanks Tom," She smiled timidly.

"Best Rock Singer: Dil Pickles!"

"Yeah, baby!" Dil cheered, before he took the trophy.

"And most importantly of all, the best group performance goes to... the team of Tommy and Dil Pickles, Kimi and Chuckie Finster, Shenzi and Frankie Tuck, Bobby and Roxy Zimmeruski, Maxie and Matt Goof, and Phil and Lil DeVille!" The gang cheered and accepted the huge trophy together, which looked to have a group of people sculpted on it, as the audience cheered and applauded for them. "Okay, thank you all for coming to the Jim Jr. High School Talent Show! G'night!" With that, the curtains closed and the lights in the auditorium turned on.

The gang changed back into their casual clothes, scrubbed off their makeup, and stashed their trophies in their bags. They decided to keep the group trophy in Kimi's room, since she didn't get one to herself, and the whole finale was her idea. "Hey, Shen?" Chuckie addressed his girlfriend.

"Yeah?" She smiled up at him.

"Was I really that good?"

She walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Chuckie, it was the most amazing singing I ever heard." She kissed his cheek, "Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Thanks," He caressed her hair with one hand, "And your singing was the best I've ever heard." They kissed for a few seconds, before they separated.

"Everybody dressed casually?" Lil asked the group, and they all nodded. "Come on, let's join our parents." After grabbing their bags, they followed her and Phil out into the auditorium, where they were showered with praises from their families.

"You girls were amazing!" Friar Tuck praised Shenzi and Frankie.

"Best singing I've ever heard!" Felicia added.

"Chuckie, you were so wonderful up there! You too, Kimi!" Chaz praised his and Kira's son and daughter.

"That finale was amazing!" Kira added.

Later, the gang and their families gathered in the lobby. "Hey uh, guys?" Dil piped up, getting his friends' attention.

"What's up, little bro?" Tommy asked him.

"What're you guys going to do for your graduation?" Dil asked the soon-to-be graduates.

"Mmm," Kimi thought about that, "I don't know, honestly."

"Me neither," Shenzi shrugged, "I never thought about it."

"Well, we got a fat check for our finale," Phil pointed out, "Pretty big bucks. Let's go on a trip!"

"That's good!" Lil exclaimed with excitement, "But where?"

"Disney World!" Shenzi yelled out, "In Florida!"

"Yes!" Kimi agreed, "I've always wanted to go there!"

"Me too!" Chuckie agreed.

"But how can we afford our tickets, and ones for our parents?" Frankie asked them.

"Well um, if our folks don't mind," Tommy glanced at Didi and Stu, "It can be just us."

Shenzi's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Without our parents?"

"Yeah," Tommy shrugged, "We'll be alright. We're responsible, right?"

"Uh huh," Frankie nodded, "I can make reservations. Seriously, I've made reservations for my fancy dates with Bobby."

"She has," Bobby agreed.

"We're responsible," Roxy said to return to the previous topic.

"Some of us to a certain extent," Lil shrugged.

"And we all have phones," Chuckie pointed out.

"Can we do that?" Frankie asked their parents, with a pleading look.

"Well..." Felicia glanced at her husband with hesitance.

"You'll both be careful?" Friar Tuck asked their daughters.

"Uh huh," Shenzi nodded.

"We will," Frankie agreed.

"You'll answer your phones whenever we call?" Felicia asked them, "It'll be easier, since you both got Caller ID recently."

"Yes we will," Frankie nodded.

"You'll stick together, with your friends?" Friar Tuck asked them.

"We promise," Shenzi replied.

"Well then... you can go," He decided, and Felicia nodded in agreement.

"Yay!" The girls cheered, before hugging their parents in turn. Meanwhile, the other parents agreed to allow their children to go as well, so long as they be careful, stick together, and answer to them no matter what; They all had Caller ID like the Tuck girls did.

"Wait!" Chuckie yelled out, getting everyone's attention, "First off, Kimi and I are allowed to come."

"Yay!" Shenzi cheered.

He flashed her a loving smile, before he continued. "But before we worry about that, there's one thing we have to do first."

"What's that?" Roxy asked them.

Chuckie smiled at Shenzi again, and took her hand. "The prom."

* * *

 **(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one! You know the disclaimer. This story is quickly drawing to a close. O,O I'm so excited about writing the part about them in Disney World! I've had it planned for so long now!)**


	11. Prom Night, and Daddy Issues

**High School Daze**

Ch. 10

* * *

Chuckie ran up the sidewalk as fast as he could, heading for the Tuck residence. He had to stop to take a few puffs from his inhaler. He got a call from Frankie; She told him that Shenzi was very upset about something, and didn't want to tell anyone, and Frankie assumed that she would open up to her boyfriend. Both of them hoped that she would, so they'd find out how to make her feel better. They didn't want her to miss the prom, which was the next night.

When he arrived at his destination, he hastily knocked on the door. Frankie opened it, and quickly gestured for him to come in, so he ran inside. "Where is she?"

"She's in her room," Frankie pointed up the stairs, "I think her door's locked."

He ran up the stairs, and gently knocked on the door. "Who is it?" He heard her heavy voice.

"It's Chuckie," He replied, "Can I please come in?"

He heard her sniffling, the door getting unlocked, and flopping on her bed. "Okay, come in."

Chuckie entered the room and gingerly closed the door, leaving it slightly open. When he looked at her bed, his heart broke when he saw her sobbing into one of her pillows. It was already soaked with her tears. She looked like she was having trouble breathing properly as well. "Oh, Shen." He sat on her bed, and gently hugged her, letting her cry in his chest. "Shh, sh sh sh." He rubbed her back and stroked her hair in comfort, with his head laying on hers. He was rocking her a bit as well. "You're okay, baby girl. Pangborn won't bother you ever again; No one will. I won't let them."

"It... it's not that," She pulled away slowly.

"What is it? You can tell me." He wiped her tears away.

"My..." She wiped her eyes, "M-my dad... hates me!" She buried her face in his chest again as more sobs escaped her throat.

"What? No, he doesn't!" Chuckie insisted, "You've told me that you and your father were very, very close, and still are."

"N-no," She shook her head while drawing away again, "Not the wonderful father I've had my whole life. I mean my..." She sniffled and wiped her eyes, "My b-blood father."

Chuckie's heart fell at that. He heard bad things about him from Friar Tuck; All he remembered was that he was sexist, and divorced Maya, Shenzi's blood mother, because of the baby's gender. It made him sick just hearing about it. "What happened? Did you find him somewhere or something, and meet up with him?"

"No," She shook her head, "I-I found his phone number, so I called him. I wanted to bond with someone I'm related to by blood, you know?" He nodded in agreement. "So anyway, after I told him who I am, he told me the truth. He didn't even seem sympathetic." Her eyes squeezed shut, and tears leaked out. "He said that he only wanted a boy. And he... he made my blood mother choose between me, or him, so she chose me. She divorced him."

"Your um," Chuckie hesitated, "Your father, the one you've had your whole life, he told me what he heard from your blood mother."

"O-oh," She muttered, "I just... I just can't believe that my only blood relative hates me for something so..."

"Stupid?" He finished for her when she hesitated.

"Yeah," She nodded, "Exactly." When another tear fell, Chuckie kissed it away. She couldn't help but giggle through her tears when he jokingly made a gross face from the salty taste.

Chuckie smiled lovingly at her upon noticing. "There's that smile." He wiped the tearstains off her cheeks, and kissed her forehead. "Don't let that jerk get to you. He's not worth your tears. He doesn't deserve to be related to someone as amazing as you. Nor does he deserve you in his life."

She sniffled, as her smile grew. "Thanks, Chuckie." She hugged him again.

"It's my pleasure," He rubbed her back some more, "I hate seeing you that sad."

"H-hey guys," Frankie hesitantly spoke up from the doorway, with Felicia and Friar Tuck behind her. "How'd it go?"

"I," Shenzi wiped her eyes, "I'm feeling better."

"That's good," Felicia smiled, "Do you want to tell us what made you so sad? We hate seeing you like that."

"Well..." She hesitated.

"If you want, I can tell them," Chuckie offered.

"I'd like that," She timidly averted her gaze, "Thanks, Chuck."

"No prob," He kissed her temple and set her head on his chest, in case she needed more comfort, before he turned to her family. The family that loved her for who she was. "You see um, she found her blood father's phone number, so she called him."

"I just wanted to bond with a blood relative," She mumbled, but she was still heard.

"We understand," Felicia assured her gently.

"A-anyway, and he told her the cold, hard truth. He didn't want a girl; he divorced her blood mother because of something so trivial. So, she believes that he hates her." He rubbed her back when she sniffled and held onto his shirt. The three sat on the bed with them, feeling sympathy for the youngest out of the whole household.

Friar Tuck was worried that this would happen; He had prayed that she wouldn't try to contact the man that he knew would cause her this much pain, but living in a family that you aren't related to by blood can get to you, he assumed. All Maya's relatives seemed to had passed on, and her first husband may as well not exist. He just gave his own daughter too much pain to be a part of her life. When Shenzi drew away from Chuckie, she laid on Friar Tuck's shoulder; He held her closer when she sniffled pitifully.

"Shen," Frankie crawled up to her, "If your blood father is as bad as you and Chuckie say he is, then he doesn't deserve you. He doesn't even deserve to be related to you."

"That's right," Felicia agreed, "He didn't even deserve your blood mother; From what I've heard, she was a wonderful woman. He doesn't deserve either of you."

Shenzi wiped her eyes, before she let a small smile form. "Thanks guys. I, I feel a lot better now."

"That's good," Friar Tuck, her _loving_ father, kissed her forehead as her smile grew.

"Hey, you know what'll make you feel even better?" Frankie asked her.

"What?"

"Shopping for prom dresses!" She smiled with excitement, "Susie's taking us to the store today, and then out for lunch."

"Oh yeah," She giggled, "I actually forgot about that. When're we going?"

"Whenever we were ready," Frankie took our her phone, "I'll call her, and tell her we're ready to go." She waited for answer after dialling. "Hey, Sus? Shenzi and I are ready to go. Come pick us up when you are. Shen had a bit of an issue; We'll explain on the way, if she's up for that. Okay, thanks." She hung up, and turned to her sister, "She's on her way."

"Cool," She smiled. Frankie walked out of the room, and in her own.

"We'll leave you two alone," Felicia said after a moment of silence, "We're glad you're feeling better, Shen. Remember, no matter what happens, that jerk is not worth your tears."

"Uh huh," Friar Tuck, "In fact, he should be the one crying about not having you in his life." Chuckie and the girls laughed with him, before he and Felicia exited the room.

Chuckie looked down at his girlfriend. "He's right," He said as she cuddled on his chest and shoulder. "Your blood father's the one who should be upset about you staying out of his life, not the other way around." He kissed her soft hair. "I don't even know how you're related. You're too sweet, smart, selfless, and overall amazing to be related to a jerk like him."

"Thanks Chuck," She said quietly.

"No prob." He pecked her lips, and it turned into a makeout session. When she laid on her back, with him hovering above her, their heads whipped around to look at the door when they heard light knocking.

"Having fun, you guys?" Frankie teased them, "Sorry, I didn't think you would be making out right now, considering the door's open. Shenzi, I wanted to tell you that Susie is here, and waiting outside."

"Oh, okay." She pecked Chuckie's lips. "I'll see you later."

"You too; I'll walk you out."

"Okay." Hand-in-hand, they followed Frankie down the stairs and out the front door, where Susie was waiting in her purple Convertible. "Whoa!" Her eyes widened at the vehicle. "Sweet ride, Susie."

"Thanks," She smiled at them, "I got it on my 17th birthday. Angelica got one too, but in red. That's how she's getting there."

"Ooh," Shenzi's eyebrows raised up, "Neat. Let's get to shopping!" She jumped in the backseat with Frankie, where Lil and Roxy were already sitting, since Kimi was sitting shotgun, and Susie started driving once they were buckled in. When the car stopped in the parking lot of the dress shop, Susie turned it off, and they all hopped out on the concrete. "I like your car, Angelica," Shenzi smiled at the older blonde.

"Thanks, Tuck; It is nice, isn't it?" Angelica ran a hand along the red exterior. The seats had leopard-print covers, while Susie's had rainbow zebra. "Red is a classic color for convertibles, unlike purple."

Kimi rolled her eyes, "Angelica, stop it. Purple is a great color for convertibles."

"Thanks girlfriend," Susie smiled at her best friend, "Let's get in there." The girls walked in the shop, with Angelica's credit card handy; She had agreed to pay for their dresses, to their surprise, but they decided to not question it. Meanwhile...

"Found anything yet, Chuck?" Tommy asked the redhead.

"Not yet; Shenzi hasn't texted a picture of her dress yet," Chuckie replied, "She wants us to match."

"That's sweet," Tommy remarked, "Kimi's the same way."

"So is Wally," Phil chimed in, carrying his selection, "She already provided a photo of her dress."

"Same with Lil," Harold told them, "I actually want us to match too."

Chuckie took out his phone when his text tone for his girlfriend went off. The song was "Accidentally in Love" by the Counting Crows, since 5 years ago, they re-met by accident. She, like him, thought it was perfect. "Okay, she picked out her dress. Now for my tux. Can someone hold my phone?"

"I'll do it," Maxie offered, and the redhead gave it to him. He raised his eyebrows upon seeing the picture. "Ooh, nice. That's pretty."

"Yep," Chuckie agreed, "But it doesn't do her justice."

"Same with Roxy and her dress," Maxie remarked, "I already found my tuxedo for the prom. It's cool how we're all matching with our dates."

"I found mine too," Bobby piped up, "I'm matching with Frankie."

"This prom is going to be great," Chuckie remarked as he looked for tuxedo pieces that would match with his girlfriend's dress, "I know it."

* * *

Soon enough, prom night came. The girls and guys had their dresses and tuxedos, along with their shoes and corsages, hanging in their closets, awaiting the big night. Charlotte and Drew hired a limo to drive them all to the school, without telling them except Angelica, who showed major excitement. The kids' parents were told, though, and they promised to keep it a surprise.

"Can you believe it?" Felicia asked Friar Tuck, as their daughters were getting dressed for the big night. "Our little girls are going to their prom."

"It seems like it was only yesterday, they were having a pretend prom with princess costumes," He remarked.

"Right?" She agreed, and sighed, "They're growing up so fast. Before long, they'll be getting married, and... moving out," She finished quietly.

"I never want that day to come," Friar Tuck admitted, "I want our little girls to stay here."

"Me too, but... we can't shelter them forever. They'll want to move out, follow God through their path in life. Possibly... start families."

His heart skipped a beat at that. He couldn't imagine his little girls being mothers! He just couldn't! He hoped they would, if they wanted to, but...

"We're ready," Frankie called out from the staircase.

Felicia stood up with excitement. "Let's see them!" The two teen girls walked down the stairs, and entered the living room. "Ohhh!" She gushed, "You girls look so beautiful!" Frankie's dress had one strap, on her right shoulder, a zebra-print bodice, a black bubble skirt that stopped at her mid-thighs, and a pink ribbon between them. She also wore black hoop earrings, a ponytail band with a large, hot pink chiffon bow, and nude colored stiletto pumps. She was carrying a pink flower lapel pin in one hand. Shenzi wore a blue strapless dress with a black sash in the middle, and a short, darker skirt. She was also wearing a black sequin bow tie choker, a black mini roses hair clip, black rose earrings with white pearls, a matching rose ring on her right ring finger, a navy extension in her bangs, two full-head extensions that faded from sapphire to sky blue, and black studded heeled combat boots that provided 4 inches of extra height. In one hand was a sapphire blue rose corsage pin. "Honey, come see them!"

Friar Tuck stood up, and smiled upon seeing his blushing, beautiful daughters. "You two look wonderful; Just like your blood mothers."

Shenzi's blush deepened as she averted her gaze. She had seen pictures of Maya of course, but didn't think that she did her blood mother justice, no matter how many times her loved ones said otherwise.

"Ooh, there's your ride," Felicia pointed out upon hearing a vehicle engine, "Have fun, girls." She and her husband walked them out, and smiled at their reactions to the limo: Their jaws dropped down, and their eyes were so wide, they felt like they would fall out. "You like the limo?" Felicia smiled at them, "Drew and Charlotte arranged it for you, and your friends; They didn't want us to tell you about it until you would see it for yourselves."

"It... it's awesome!" Shenzi smiled widely with excitement.

"I can't believe it!" Frankie exclaimed with joy. She and her little sister ran as fast as they could in their high heels, and she opened the door for Shenzi to enter, and followed her. The boys were already in there, along with Angelica, Kimi, Lil, and Roxy. Shenzi immediately sat next to Chuckie, with Fridge at her other side.

"Hi, Chuckie!" She kissed his cheek, and blushed at his tuxedo, "You look so handsome." He had a black tuxedo jacket and pants with black dress shoes, a cobalt blue shiny dress shirt, and a turquoise bow tie. He was holding a royal blue and silver rose corsage, which he put on her left wrist. She pinned the corsage she brought on his left lapel.

"Thanks Shen," He blushed, "And you look absolutely stunning." He pecked her lips. "Blue looks great on you."

"Thanks," Her blush deepened, "It looks great on you too; It really compliments your hair." She ruffled his red hair, which he left wild for her. "I love your... outfit, Kimi."

"Thanks Shen," Kimi smiled at her. Instead of a traditional dress, she put together a unique outfit; a black cropped strapless bustier top with rainbow beads on it, a pink high-waisted, high-low prom skirt, purple and black costume-like Mary Jane pumps, two ponytail bands with large, black chiffon bows, a light pink ice cream charm necklace, matching dangling earrings, black waterproof eyeshadow, and had a black roses corsage on her wrist from Tommy. He was sitting to her right, wearing a black slim-fit tuxedo jacket, matching pants, black tuxedo shoes, a fuchsia pink dress shirt, a Mad Hatter bow tie, and a black flower corsage pin on his right lapel.

Bobby was matching his date as well, in a black classic tuxedo jacket, matching pants, a pink slim-fit dress shirt, white tuxedo shoes, a zebra-print bow tie, and had Frankie's corsage pin on his left lapel. The corsage he gave her, which was on her left wrist, had a pink flower and a black wristband. His sister was in a blue Dana Mathers prom dress with a skirt that reached the floor in the back, but stopped above her knees in the front, and one silver strap that wrapped around her upper torso and bare back, dark denim pumps, blue three-tone cluster earrings, a blue extension, and a blue and white corsage on her right wrist. Maxie was in a midnight blue tuxedo jacket, matching pants, a light blue ruffle-front vintage dress shirt, a dark blue bow tie, dark blue oxford dress shoes, and a turquoise rose corsage pin on his right lapel.

Phil was wearing a white tuxedo jacket and pants, a seafoam green dress shirt, a black bow tie, and black and white tuxedo shoes. He was holding a seafoam green and white corsage for Wally, when she's picked up. Lil was in a light pink strapless dress that had boyshorts in it for the long, but revealing skirt, a light pink extension, pink high heel stud earrings, had a light pink flower corsage on her right wrist, and instead of pumps, she wore light pink bow sneakers. Harold was matching her in a burgundy tuxedo jacket and pants, a light pink dress shirt, a black necktie, black dress shoes, and a light pink roses corsage on his right lapel.

Darryl was patiently waiting for his date in a black tuxedo jacket and pants, white tuxedo shoes, a red shiny dress shirt, and a white bow tie with black polka dots. He had a red flower corsage for Susie when she's picked up in the limo.

Angelica was in a short dress with a black skirt and light yellow bodice, gold chain ankle pumps, a gold crown necklace, black hoop earrings, black eyeshadow, a black dahlia hair clip, and a gold rose corsage on her left wrist. Sean was sitting next to her in a black tuxedo, black tuxedo shoes, a gold dress shirt, a black bow tie, and a gold flower corsage on his left lapel.

Fridge was waiting for Nicole in a white tuxedo with a light blue dress shirt, a midnight blue bow tie, black and white tuxedo shoes, and held a blue and white orchid corsage for her.

Before long, everyone was gathered in the long, luxurious limousine. Wally was wearing a seafoam green strapless empire dress, nude-colored pumps darker than Frankie's, seafoam green and gold shell earrings, a mint dahlia hair clip, and had a mint rose corsage pin for Phil. Susie was in a white, strapless maxi dress with red flowers and black polka dots, red and black retro pumps, a red rose acrylic necklace, matching earrings, and held a red rose corsage pin in one hand. Nicole wore a turquoise and royal blue ombre strapless maxi dress with a full skirt, white platform pumps, ziegfeld white pearl earrings, a matching necklace and bracelet, and had a royal blue rose corsage pin on hand.

On the way to their school, the couples mingled, chatted, or kissed. Shenzi laid on Chuckie's shoulder, as he held her closer. Before they picked her and Frankie up, he had told the others about what happened with her blood father, and told them to not bring it up, in case Shenzi cried again. After he told them everything, Fridge looked like he wanted to punch a hole in a wall, just like how Chuckie felt after he first heard what happened. But it seemed like Shenzi was completely over it, and ready to have fun at the prom, which he was relieved about. He kissed her forehead when she smiled up at him. She really did look lovely in her prom dress; Like a beautiful princess. Simultaneously, she thought he looked like a handsome prince in his tuxedo. He was her prince, and she was his princess.

When he looked through the slightly tinted window in front of him, he noticed that the school was in view, before the limo stopped at the entrance. "We're here, guys!" He announced, "Come on, let's get in there." He opened the door to let Shenzi, and everyone else, exit the vehicle. After the limo door was closed, they headed for the main entrance, where the event was taking place outdoors.

Before long, the prom was in full swing, a while after the group arrived. As "Meant For Me" by Chrissy Chase was playing, the couples were slow-dancing all around. Shenzi rested her forehead against Chuckie's, before an idea came in her mind. " _ **And if you feel my love just let it show,**_ " She began singing quietly, making a smile grow on his face, " _ **And if you want my heart just let me know; 'Cause you are meant for me.**_ " They shared a sweet, loving kiss for a few seconds, with Chuckie's hands on her cheeks, and her own hands on his shoulders. " _ **Sometimes I feel frozen, and the words I say,**_ " She continued singing after they separated, " _ **You carry my breath the wrong way. But then when I touch you and I disappear; safe in your arms you take me.**_ "

" _ **A**_ ** _nd if you feel my love just let it show,_** " Chuckie started singing with her, " _ **A**_ ** _nd if you want my heart just let me know; 'Cause you are meant for me._** " They kept this up until the song was over. As they danced, she occasionally felt a bit undsteady in her high heels, but Chuckie supported her the whole time, although he wasn't used to her being almost his height.

When a different song started playing, Shenzi looked behind her back at Nicole, who was dancing with Fridge. "You take good care of my big brother, Boscarelli," She playfully smirked, "Or I will get you."

"I will," Nicole assured her.

After a while of dancing, eating, mingling, and kissing, the teacher who arranged the prom stepped up to the microphone, and turned off the music to get everyone's attention. "Attention, students. It's the time of the night that you all have been waiting for; The prom king and queen!" The students clapped and cheered, all of them hoping for the positions. "Without further ado, the positions of Jim Jr. High School's prom king and queen go to... the adorable couple of Lil DeVille and Harold Frumpkin!" Angelica spit out her fruit punch in shock, as the winners stepped up. Lil received a silver "Queen" tiara, and a white and gold "Prom Queen" sash, while Harold got a red, gold, and white crown, and a white and gold "Prom King" sash.

Chuckie noticed that through her enthusiasm, Shenzi looked a little disappointed. It broke his heart; What could he do to perk her up? Just then, an idea came in his head. "Um, Sh-Shen?" She looked up at him, clearly trying to look happy for their friends. "I uh, I have to use the bathroom real quick."

"Okay," She nodded.

When Chuckie stopped outside the boys' restroom inside the building, he took out his phone, and dialled Chaz's cell phone number. "Hello, Dad? Yeah, the prom's going good. But Shenzi and I didn't win Prom King and Queen, and she's a little sad about it. Can you get something for me that would cheer her up? I'll pay you back every penny; I promise. Oh good, thanks. Okay, I'll meet you at the lunch tables. I can't wait to see what you have in mind. Bye." He hung up, and entered the restroom, since he actually had to use it. A while later, Chuckie waited by the outdoor lunch tables for Chaz to come. His heart leapt with anticipation when Chaz walked up to him, with his hands behind his back. "Hey Dad," He said quietly, "Thanks for doing this. What'd you get?"

"Well, I was looking through the mall, and when I saw this, I immediately thought of her," Chaz took out a small, white plastic bag containing a black felt crown with turquoise, purple and forest green large roses lining the front, and an elastic band.

"This is beautiful," Chuckie smiled, as he took it out and admired it in the dim light, "And dark. Just like her. Thanks, Dad."

"No problem; You just present your lovely princess with her crown, okay?"

"Will do. I'll see you at home."

"You too. Have fun." With that, Chaz walked back to his car, and drove back home.

Once he was alone, Chuckie took out his phone, and sent his girlfriend a text.

* * *

Shenzi was mingling at the food table, feeling glum, as she waited for Chuckie to come back. She hated being depressed, she wanted to be happy for Lil and Harold, and she didn't want the first factor to ruin her whole night, but for some reason, them winning seemed to chip away at her already low self-esteem. She jumped when her phone vibrated from under the bodice of her dress, and played "Unconditionally" by Katy Perry as her text tone for Chuckie. She looked, and saw a text from him.

 **Can you meet me at the outdoor lunch tables? It's important. Oh, and come alone.**

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, before looking up at her girl friends, who were trying to cheer her up. "Um, Chuckie wants me to meet him at the outdoor lunch tables, alone."

"Ooh," Frankie teased her.

"Stop it," Shenzi groaned and rolled her eyes, clearly not in the mood for jokes. "I'll be back in a few." With that, she headed for where her boyfriend was. On the way, she wondered why he wanted her to meet him where he told her to, and why it was vital. When she arrived, she saw Chuckie standing at one of the tables, with his hands behind his back. "Hey Chuckie," She greeted him quietly, although he still heard her, "How come you wanted me to meet you here?"

"Well," He walked up to her, "I hate seeing you sad over Lil and Harold becoming Prom King and Queen. So, I asked my dad to get something for you, to cheer you up."

"Aww," She smiled timidly, "That's very sweet of you, but you don't have to..."

"I want to," He insisted, before he unveiled the small bag, "Here you go."

"Th-thanks," She untied the bag handles, and her eyebrows raised up in surprise as she took the tiara out. "Oh, Chuckie," She breathed out, admiring the gift in the dim light, "It's beautiful!" She lunged forward, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Chuckie hugged her back and kissed the side of her head, feeling relieved that she was happy. They drew back after a few seconds, but her chest was still on his. "Here, let me see it." She gave the tiara to him. "Thanks." Using both hands, he carefully put the tiara on her head, being careful of her ears, before he took a step back to admire her. "Perfect." He held her hands as she blushed timidly. "You're my Prom Queen now." He kissed her flushed cheek.

"Thanks Chuck," She shyly averted her gaze, "But... I wish I had a king's crown for you."

"It's okay," He assured her, "I don't need a crown to be your Prom King." He brushed some hair from her face. "Having you as my queen is enough." He kissed her lips, making her blush deepen. "Let's get back over there."

"Okay." Hand-in-hand, the couple walked through the main building, out the entrance, and back to the prom, where they met up with their friends.

"That's a cool tiara, Shenzi," Kimi pointed out.

"Thanks," Shenzi smiled, "Chuckie gave it to me." She side-hugged him for a second.

"Aww!" Frankie gushed, "That's so sweet and romantic!"

"What's going on?" Lil walked up to the group, with Harold by her side.

"Chuckie gave me this tiara," Shenzi told her.

"Aww, that was sweet of him," Lil smiled, "It looks great on you."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Shen?" Chuckie addressed his girlfriend.

"Yes, my king?" She smiled up at him.

He smiled lovingly at her. "Why don't we have one last dance together, before the night's over?"

"Okay," She nodded. The couple walked on the required floor, and danced the night away, either at a fast or slow pace. When they were slow-dancing, Shenzi had her head laid on Chuckie's shoulder, and his head gently laid on hers. He occasionally kissed her soft hair, and sang some song lyrics to her. After a while, she felt fatigue took over. She let out a yawn, getting his attention. "I'm getting tired, Chuckie."

"Okay then," As she laid on his chest and shoulder, he took out his phone, "I'll call that limo driver; Drew and Charlotte gave me his number." After he finished his request, he hung up. "Okay, he's on his way. Let's find our friends, and ask them if they're ready to go." They managed to find all their friends, who luckily for them, were ready to head home. When they headed for the parking lot, Chuckie noticed that Shenzi was a bit wobbly. "You okay, Shen?"

"Yeah," She nodded with a yawn, "I guess being tired, and wearing high heels is a bad combination. I'm feeling tipsy."

"Here, um." With his hands under her knees and behind her shoulders, Chuckie hoisted her up in his arms with some struggle. "Phew," He puffed out, "I gotta join a gym." Shenzi giggled sleepily at his joke. But after only a few seconds, his arms were getting exhausted, "Okay uh, I need to rest my arms." He carefully set her on her feet, being cautious of her high heels. "Who else can carry her? I don't want her falling on her face, and if I carry her the whole way, there's a bigger chance of that happening."

After Nicole assured him that she didn't mind him doing it at all, Fridge lifted the small, emo girl up with ease. "See how it's done, Chuck?" Nicole playfully teased the redhead, and he jokingly sneered/smiled at her in return. By the time they arrived at the parking lot, which was currently limo-free, Shenzi had fallen asleep peacefully in her brother figure's strong arms. "Hey, Chuckie?" Nicole addressed the redhead.

"Yeah?" He turned to her from admiring his girlfriend.

"It looks like all 4 of us are matching," She gestured to him, herself, and the pair of practically siblings.

"Oh yeah," He chuckled, "I didn't notice that before." He looked at Shenzi when a sleepy moan was heard from her, but she didn't look disturbed in the slightest.

Once everyone was at home, they all slept the night away. If only that was the case for everyone...

"No, no, it's not true," Shenzi muttered in her sleep, before she shot awake. "NO-O-O-O!" She screamed, waking up Frankie in the next room.

The blonde rushed into the younger girl's room in concern. "Shen, you okay?"

"I..." Shenzi cried pitifully, "I had the w-worst dream!" Frankie filled up with sympathy. "Can... can you call Chuckie, and ask him to come over here?"

Despite her sympathy, she hesitated. "It, it's almost 2 in the morning."

"Please?" She implored, with tears still falling.

Frankie sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll call him." She grabbed her phone in her room, selected "Chuckie", and waited for an answer.

In the Finster household, Chuckie flinched awake with a snort when his phone suddenly rang on his bedside table. When he looked at the Caller ID after putting on his glasses, his heart froze when he saw it was Frankie. Uh oh; That could only mean Shenzi was having a problem, and was keeping it under wraps. Again. He quickly pressed answer. "Hey, Frankie."

"Hi, Chuckie. Um, can you come over here, and possibly stay overnight? Shenzi had a very bad dream, and she asked for you."

Chuckie let out a yawn. "It's 2 in the morning."

"I know," She retorted, "But Shenzi really wants you. So, can you please come over here? She needs you."

Chuckie sighed in defeat, as his eyes burned from fatigue. "Okay; I'll pack a bag, and write a note for Kimi and our parents. I'm on my way."

"Thanks," Frankie said, "See you later." She hung up, and turned to her emotionally shattered sister. "He's on his way."

"O-okay," She sniffled.

"Do you want to um... talk about it?" Frankie was disappointed when Shenzi shook her head. And so it begins... again. "Okay. I'll uh, be in my room if you need me." She hesitantly walked back in her room, and laid in her bed. When she heard her phone buzz, and the text tone for Chuckie rang out, she looked, and saw a text from him.

 **I'm right outside.**

She leapt out of bed, quietly ran down the stairs, and opened the door. "Hi, Chuck. Sorry I asked you to come here at this time, but Shenzi's a wreck right now. She wouldn't tell me about the nightmare she had."

"Oh boy," He remarked, as they started walking up the stairs. "Here we go again. Well hopefully, she'll open up to me; Talking about it will make her feel better. It did last time, and it will again. Is she in her room?"

"Yeah," Frankie nodded, "I'll be in mine if you need me." She hesitantly walked in her room for the third time in under 10 minutes.

Chuckie stood at the doorway to his girlfriend's bedroom, and his heart broke at the scene before him; She was sobbing in her bare knees, with her arms on her shins. Her tiara was on her bedside table by her lava lamp, which was turned off. "Aww, Shen." He saw her briefly glance at him, before she continued crying. When he sat in front of her, she hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest, quickly soaking his shirt. With a firm embrace, he rubbed her back, stroked her hair, and whispered soothing words to her, like he did yesterday. "It's okay, baby. It was just a dream; You're fine." He kissed the side of her head as her heart-wrenching cries didn't cease. "Do you want to, um... talk about it? I'm sure you'll feel better."

She cried for a few more seconds, before drawing away while wiping her eyes and sniffling. "Well, y-you remember my blood father?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "What about him?"

"I..." She sniffled, "In my dream, my dad, the one I've had my whole life, he-he suddenly had the same sexist thoughts," Her breath shook, as tears fell, "And... and-and you did too!" She finished with a sob, as her face fell in her hands.

"Oh Shen," Chuckie hugged her again, but this time, she didn't reciprocate. "It was only a dream. Your good dad and I don't have those thoughts at all. I promise." He kissed her tear-stained cheek, as she was starting to calm down. "Now, can you smile for me, please? I miss it." She didn't look like she could even think of smiling, even if she wanted to. "Um, o-okay uh, oh! Maybe we should call your blood father Mr. Sexist?" He saw the corners of her lips twitching upward at his bad choice of nickname. "Is that a smile I see?" She shook her head, so she was frowning again. "Aw, come on, cutie." He started gently, and playfully tickling her sides over her nightgown, making her eyes squeeze shut as his hands moved up and down. For good measure, he rubbed his nose on hers; That, combined with the soft tickles on her sensitive sides finally made her burst into a fit of giggles.

"Chuckie, stop!" She exclaimed, as she tried to push his hands away.

Chuckie drew his hands away, and laid them on her neck and cheeks, as her own hands protected her sides. "Do you feel better, Shen?"

"I do," She nodded, "Thanks, Chuck."

"It's my pleasure," He kissed her lips, "I hate seeing you so sad, my love." Her heart fluttered at his words as a blush formed. "When you're sad, I am too. Same with when you're angry, but I love seeing you happy. When you're happy, I am too."

"S-same here," She stammered timidly, "I hate seeing you sad, or angry. Just happy." She laid her hands on his chest. "Um, c-can you stay with me tonight?"

"'Course I will," Chuckie brushed her tearstains away with his thumbs, "I thought that you would want me to, so I left a note for Kimi and my parents before I came here. I have an overnight bag."

"C-cool," Her smile grew, "Thanks." She hugged him, with her head on his shoulder.

"You're very welcome," Chuckie ran one hand through her soft, ebony tresses as he kissed her head, "Anything for you."

She let out a yawn as she stayed put. "Let's go to sleep, my king," She giggled cutely in her hand.

"Good idea, my queen," He kissed her temple, before he laid down with her. "G'night, Tuck."

"G'night, Chuck."

And with that, the loving couple drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **(A/N: Phew, another long one. O,O You know the disclaimer.)**


	12. Disney World, Here We Come!

**(A/N: Originally, the whole Disney World sequence was going to be squeezed in one chapter, but I decided otherwise. This chapter of the beginning of the road trip alone was getting too long. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **High School Daze**

Ch. 11

* * *

It was quite early in the morning, almost 6, but Shenzi and Frankie were practically vibrating with excitement as they packed themed clothes in equally themed suitcases. What were they excited for? Their trip to Disney World! Tommy received his license after he turned 16, and he had a lot of experience from driving with his parents and an instructor, so he offered to drive them. Unfortunately, Maxie and Matt couldn't come with them, because of a Goof family reunion at Newport Beach, but they understood. They did wish them a happy reunion, and the two brothers wished them a great trip.

Shenzi packed clothes, jewelry, hair accessories, a swimsuit, her asthma inhaler, pajamas, and other basic necessities in a black, white and red Mickey and Minnie Mouse printed rolling suitcase, while Frankie's items were contained in a black and rainbow Mickey heads pop art printed rolling suitcases, both of which were surprises from their parents for the trip.

After they finished packing, the girls sat on the couch in the living room, unable to sit still with ecstacy. For the start of the trip, Frankie was wearing a black sleeveless dress with multi-colored pastel skulls all over it, pastel pink and blue Vans with white laces, turquoise jewel earrings, and a light pink Tippi cardigan. Shenzi was in a black and violet purple tie dye Killstar voodoo crop top, dark denim straight-leg jeans, black Converse slouchy high-tops with purple laces, purple Hibiscus earrings, a purple single extension, black multi extensions that faded into lavender, and a light purple/pink featherweight cashmere cardigan. Their respective luggage were on the floor in their reach. "Sis, you're making the couch shake," Frankie giggled.

"I can't help it!" Shenzi's smile grew, "I'm so excited! I wonder how we're getting there?"

"I'm not sure," Frankie shrugged, "All I know is that Tommy's driving us. I'm very excited too; Are we going to fly, or drive the whole way? Who knows? Tommy's going to call us to tell us what our method of transportation is going to be."

"Cool," Shenzi kicked her legs, "Florida is pretty far from here; Almost cross-country. Maybe we're going to fly."

"That's possible," Frankie agreed with her, "Either way, it's going to rock."

"Yep," Shenzi nodded, "Ooh, I can't wait!" She practically squealed.

"Me neither!" Frankie took out her iPod. "I made an entire Disney Parks playlist for this occasion."

"That's cool," Her little sister remarked, "I can't wait to hear it."

Felicia and Friar Tuck joined their daughters on the couch. "You girls like the suitcases we gave you?" Felicia asked them.

"Yep," Frankie nodded.

"They're great," Shenzi added.

"Well, they were pretty expensive," Friar Tuck told them, "So, put them to good use."

"We will," The youngest girl promised.

"How're you kids getting to Florida?" Felicia asked them, "It's pretty far away from here."

"We're not sure," Frankie shrugged, "Tommy hasn't called us yet. But whether we drive, or fly, it's going to be awesome."

"We'll call you guys when we're out on the open road," Shenzi offered, "Or in the open sky."

"That'd be great," Friar Tuck smiled at their youngest daughter.

"Okay then, we'll try to remember," She nodded, "We both brought our phone chargers."

Frankie's phone suddenly rang from the couch-side table. "Speaking of which," She giggled, before looking at the Caller ID. "Ooh, it's Tommy!" She quickly answered the call, and put it on speaker. "Hi, Tommy! You're on speaker with Shen and our parents. What'd you get?"

"I got us... an R.V.!" He told them with excitement, "And it's not the kind that hooks onto trucks. It's a full-on vehicle on its own! And it's huge! It's longer than my house, both ways!" The teen girls' eyes widened at his descriptions, "I'll let you guys see the rest. I'm picking up everyone from their houses with Dil; I'll be at yours soon, then we'll have everyone. See you then."

"You too," Frankie replied, "Can't wait to see it." She then hung up as he did. "We're going in an R.V.!" She cheered.

"Yeah!" Shenzi cheered with her, "We're going to see the open road right before our eyes! It's gonna be awesome!"

"That sounds great," Felicia smiled, "Just remember to stay buckled in while on the road. Don't walk around in it unless you're stopped on the side of the road, or in a parkin lot. It's against the law to walk in a moving vehicle."

"Okay," Frankie nodded, "We'll be careful. We promise."

Shenzi nodded, before looking around at them. "I wonder what's going to be inside? A bathtub? A full-on kitchen?"

"Who knows?" Frankie shrugged, "We'll have to wait and see."

"I cannot wait!"

"Me neither!"

The girls' hearts leapt with joy when they heard a vehicle stop outside the front door a few minutes later. "Tommy and Dil are here!" They cheered as they practically stampeded outside after grabbing their purses, with their parents following. "Oh my God!" Both teen girls exclaimed loudly at what they saw. Tommy said that it was huge, but it was different seeing it right before their eyes! It looked like it even had a hidden porch deck that could be pulled out! The door was opened, and Tommy walked out with Dil and Chuckie.

"What do you ladies think?" Dil asked them.

"It's awesome!" Shenzi exclaimed.

"You did good, Tommy," Frankie said to the purple-haired boy.

"Thanks, Frankie. Come on girls, let's check out the inside, shall we?"

"Okay," She nodded, "But first, we're going to say goodbye to our parents."

"Go right ahead."

"Thanks." The two girls walked up to Felicia and Friar Tuck, who understandably looked nervous. "Bye, guys." They hugged them in turn.

"We'll be very careful," Shenzi told them, "We promise."

"Have fun, girls," Friar Tuck smiled at them.

"Call us when you can, one of you," Felicia added.

"We will," Shenzi nodded.

"We promise," Frankie added. With that, they walked back to the R.V., and stopped at the steps after Dil walked back in the vehicle. Tommy helped Frankie walk up the steps, while Chuckie helped Shenzi, with their luggage.

Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped at the sight before them, as Tommy closed the door. Not only did the vehicle have fold-out tables, there was also a kitchen with an oven, microwave, stove, and a sink, a bathroom with a shower stall, a small beige cushion table with two spinning recliners, and two fold-out beds in different sizes! "Oh my God," They both breathed out in awe.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Kimi asked them from one of the recliners, "I had that same reaction." After putting their suitcases with everyone else's, where they were in reaching distance for anyone, the two Tuck girls sat at a booth table by the window, where they could see their house, and their respective boyfriends sat with them.

"Okay everybody," Tommy sat on the drivers' seat, as Kimi sat in the passenger seat next to him. "Buckle up!" After everyone buckled themselves to their seats, Tommy revved up the engine, and started driving. Shenzi, Frankie, and their boyfriends waved to the girls' parents, until they were out of sight.

"Wow," Shenzi remarked in awe, "This is it. We're on our own for the two weeks." Dil, being the math whiz he was, estimated that since they were driving, it would take a full week just to arrive, so they decided to add an extra week for Disney World, with it being how huge it is, and luckily for them, their parents were fine with it. They were all responsible and trustworthy anyway. "Phew," She breathed out, "I'm pretty nervous." Chuckie handed her inhaler to her. "Thanks." She took a couple puffs from it.

"We'll be alright, Shen," Chuckie kissed her temple, "I won't let anything happen to you. We'll all protect each other when it's needed."

"Th-thanks Chuck," She smiled timidly, before letting out a yawn. "I'm pretty tired."

"Me too," Frankie agreed.

"You guys can sleep if you want," Tommy told them, "I can't though, because I have to drive. Hmm... anyone else have their drivers' license?"

"I do!" Dil exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Tommy nodded, "So, how about we trade off driving shifts, D? If I get too tired to drive, I'll pull over to the side of the road, and then you take over."

"Deal," Dil gave him a thumbs-up.

Shenzi looked up at Chuckie, and smiled at what she saw on his head. "That's a nice hat."

"Thanks," He glanced up at it, "Mom gave it to me for the trip. I plan on wearing it to the parks in case the sun is blinding."

"Sounds like a plan," She laid on his shoulder as she yawned again. "Man, I'm sleepy."

"You can rest if you want," Chuckie held her closer.

"Thanks, Chuck. Um, can I see your hat?"

"Sure." He took it off his head, and gave it to her. "Why?" He asked her after she thanked him.

"For this." She put his hat over her face and fell right asleep on his shoulder, as he couldn't help but laugh in amusement. She was truly one of a kind.

Frankie had a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "I need to capture this moment." She took out her phone, and turned on its camera. "Smile, Finster." Chuckie laid his head on his girlfriend's, and smiled for her sister's picture. "Wait 'til Mom and Dad see this." She texted the picture to Felicia's cell phone for her and Friar Tuck to enjoy. Once she was done, she put her phone away after turning it off, and gazed out the window. "Wow," She shook her head on disbelief, "I can't believe we have the world right at our feet right now, while we're in the greatest recreational vehicle that ever graced the planet."

"Yep," Chuckie agreed, gazing at the outside world as well, using his love's head to support his, "Hopefully, Shenzi will wake up soon, so she can see too."

"So, Mom and Dad said yes to what you asked them?"

"Yep," He nodded, "I'm going to do it while we're out there."

"Awesome," Frankie smiled, "You have my blessing; You're perfect for my baby sister."

"What're you guys talking about?" Lil asked them.

"Well, if I tell you, do you promise to not tell Shenzi?"

"Cross my heart; Now, what is it? I have a feeling on what it is, but I want to hear it from you."

"Okay, well..." Chuckie leaned over as close as he could to her, and whispered it to her ear.

"Oh my God, are you serious?!" She squealed with excitement, making him panic, "Yes! I can't believe it!"

Shenzi woke up with a small snort, making Lil shut up immediately. "Wha-what's all the excitement about?" She asked them groggily, as she rubbed her eyes and placed his hat in his lap.

"Umm..." Chuckie tried to come up with an excuse, "I uh... I just... showed Lil the resort we're staying at." Luckily for him, he already knew from Tommy, and Lil already knew as well.

"What is it?"

"Let's see..." He turned on his phone, and put up a picture of the resort where its name was shown. "This is it here."

"The Art of Animation Resort?!" Her eyes widened, "Oh my God! I've always wanted to stay there!"

"We're staying at The Art of Animation Resort?!" Frankie's jaw dropped, "That's so awesome! What kind of room are we staying in?"

"Well," Chuckie looked at the selection of themed rooms online, "Because of how big our group is, a standard room is out of the question. And we don't want to be in separate hotel rooms, right?" Everyone shook their heads, including Tommy. "Alrighty. So, a suite would be best."

"Awesome!" Shenzi cheered, "I've always wanted to stay in a suite!"

"Me too!" Frankie agreed.

"But what kind, though?" Chuckie wondered aloud, "There's The Lion King, Cars, and..."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Dil chimed in with excitement, "How 'bout Finding Nemo? They have a pool! The biggest in the whole park! Not to mention the suites themselves have an epic view!"

"Well... alright," Chuckie decided, "We're staying in the CGI ocean," He smirked, "I just made reservations."

"Awesome!" Dil cheered, "The pool has over 300,000 gallons!"

"Whoa!" Phil's eyes widened, "That's a lot of water!" He squirmed in his seat, "I can't wait! I'm glad I packed trunks." The other boys agreed with him.

"And I'm glad that Shenzi and I packed swimsuits as well," Frankie chimed in, and the rest of the girls agreed with her.

"Hey, Tommy?" Dil piped up.

"What's up, little bro?"

"I have to pee," He smiled sheepishly, "Talking about how much water is in that pool doesn't really help."

"Okay then," Tommy nodded, "Let's take a bathroom break." He parked at a gas station, and after he opened the door, everyone piled out. "We can get some snacks and drinks too, while we're here."

"Chuckie, can we get sour gummy worms?" Shenzi requested as Phil and Lil occupied the restrooms, "I haven't had gummies since before I had my braces put in."

"Same here," He shrugged, "Okay, we can get a bag."

"Yay," She smiled.

"Okay guys, the bathrooms are free," Phil announced, "Get 'em while they're fresh." Lil rolled her eyes at his disturbing statement.

"Come on Shen," Chuckie kissed her cheek, "After we freshen up, we'll get some worms for you. Maybe we can share."

"I'd love that," She smiled at him.

After everyone was done, they gathered back in the R.V., where Frankie revealed something that she kept in the refrigerator to maintain edibility. "Awesome!" Phil cheered, "You brought cinnamon butts!"

"Buns, Philip," Lil rolled her eyes again.

"Same thing," He retorted.

"Hey, Tommy?" Frankie came up to him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you plug my iPod into the radio? I have a Disney Parks playlist for on the way."

"Sounds cool. Okay, let me see it." She gave it to him, along with the proper cord. "Thanks." He then plugged it in. "Alright, we are good to go!" He turned to the passengers. "Okay, everyone buckled in?"

"Yep!" They all replied.

"Alrighty then." With that, he started driving the vehicle again. Kimi fiddled with the radio, so it played Frankie's playlist throughout the vehicle.

"Hey Chuck?" Shenzi looked up at her boyfriend, as she held a Trolli's sour gummy worm to her mouth, drawing it in between bites like a noodle.

"Yeah?" He smiled down at her.

"What kind of activities are at The Art of Animation Resort?"

"Here, let me look." Chuckie took out his phone, and started searching for what she wanted to know. "Can you feed me while I do this?"

"Sure," She giggled; She took a worm out of the bag, held it up to his lips, and gently pushed it in for him.

"Thanks," He nodded as he chewed it up. Truthfully, he missed gummies like she did while he had his braces. "Okay, um... well, there's the pool." He swallowed, and Shenzi giggled at his slightly sour expression. "Whoo, that's gnarly. Hmm... there's a giant TV at the Nemo pool. Ooh, an arcade? Awesome. There's fishing at the marinas, and... hey, we can rent a Surrey Bike."

"A what?" He showed her a picture of a Surrey Bike, and she looked interested. "Ooh, that looks fun." The bike was red with a yellow fabric awning over it.

"Yep," He nodded, "We should reserve one day to do those activities, depending on how long it takes. We can relax in the pool, rent a Surrey Bike, visit the arcade, ec cetera."

"That sounds awesome," She smiled up at him, "I can't wait!"

"Me neither," He smiled back down at her, "It's going to be great." He kissed her lips, before they started making out.

"Guys," Frankie piped up, "A little bit much," She playfully teased them, as Bobby was smirking.

"Sorry," Shenzi and Chuckie smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay," She assured them.

"So, pool, arcade, and a Surrey Bike?" Bobby asked them, "Sounds pretty rad to me."

"I'd love that," Frankie agreed, "Once we stop for the night, we'll discuss it with Tommy and Kimi."

"No need," Tommy glanced back at them, since they were at a red traffic light. "I heard you guys earlier; Sounds pretty awesome."

"Yep," Kimi agreed, "It's going to be so much fun!"

"How many parks are there again?" Roxy asked them.

"Looks like 4, not including water parks," Chuckie replied.

"Whoa-ho!" Phil exclaimed, "That's a lot! How many water parks are there?"

"Let me see," The redhead looked it up, "Looks like there's 2; Typhoon Lagoon, and Blizzard Beach. Good thing we packed swimsuits, huh?"

"Yep," Shenzi agreed, "Are they all Disney-themed?" Everyone responded with "yep's". "Cool; Mine is too."

"What does it look like?" Chuckie asked her.

"You'll have to see," She giggled.

"Ohhh, fine," He playfully pouted, before he looked back at the map. "Sheesh, Magic Kingdom sure is far away from the others. We'll need an early start for that one."

Shenzi's eyebrows raised up in surprise upon seeing. "Wow, it is," She agreed.

"We'll discuss more when we stop for the night," Chuckie decided, "That way, Tommy will be able to pay attention without risking an accident."

"Thanks guys," Tommy smiled at them, "Maybe we can stop a tiny bit early for the night on the way and back home, so we can really enjoy this R.V.?"

"I'm up for that," Kimi shrugged, and everyone agreed with her. "Well, that settles that," She smiled to Tommy, "That was a good idea; Some lounging will do us some good. Especially for you." She leaned over, and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Kimi," He blushed as he continued driving.

As they made their journey, the group chatted, mingled, kissed, and sang or whistled along to the songs on Frankie's playlist. Chuckie looked up any information that any of his friends asked for, and he and Shenzi shared the sour gummy worms that tasted great, and packed a punch at the same time. Meanwhile, Chuckie thought about the special event he had in mind; He was having a hard time not telling Shenzi. Yep, it was that big. And he was already a terrible liar; He just hoped that she wouldn't ask him about it again. He didn't know what he'd do if the huge surprise was ruined. "Chuckie?" He flinched when Shenzi suddenly, but gently nudged his shoulder.

"Huh what?"

"Are you okay? I asked you a question, and you didn't seem to hear it."

"S-sorry, um, I was just thinking. What was your question?"

"It's okay," She assured him, "I was just wondering if we knew which park we're going to first."

"Umm..." He looked at the map, "Hmm... I have no idea." He showed the map to her. "What do you think?"

"Hmm," She looked at the map in thought, "How about since Magic Kingdom is so far away, why don't we do that last?"

"Sounds good to me," He shrugged, "We'll tell everyone when we stop for the night."

"Sounds like a plan," She nodded, "What rides are there? I'll look it up. Your phone needs a break," She giggled as she took out her own. "Hmm... it looks like there's the Prince Charming carousel, the Peter Pan ride, the Haunted Mansion, the Wonderland teacups, ooh! They have It's a Small World! I love that one! Anywho, there's also a race track, the Little Mermaid ride, the..."

"You don't have to say all of them," He chuckled at her, "Let me look. Your lungs and vocal chords need a break." She gave him her phone, and he saw the list. "There sure are a lot of classics here."

"Yep," She nodded, "Now, let's settle on which one to go to first."

"Right," He nodded, before grabbing his own phone and giving hers back. "Hmm... what about Hollywood Studios?"

"Sounds good to me," She shrugged, "What all is there?" She looked up the Hollywood Studios rides on her phone. "Boy, there sure isn't a lot. We can go there, and then the Animal Kingdom in the same day, how's that sound? We'll have more time for the water parks, and small activities that way."

"Sounds like a plan. So it's settled: We'll do Hollywood Studios and the Animal Kingdom in the same day."

"Awesome; We'll tell everyone when we stop for the night. I'll see what the Animal Kingdom has to offer." She looked at a list of attractions at the said park. "Ooh, they have river rapids! I love those!"

"Is there the Jungle Cruise?" He asked her.

"Let me see," She scrolled through the list, "Hm, that's weird. I don't see it."

"Really?" He looked through the list for himself, and was as confused as she was. "Huh, that is weird."

Shenzi looked at another list, and found what they were looking for. "Ohhh, okay; It's at Adventureland in the Magic Kingdom. I wonder why it's not in the Animal Kingdom."

"Who knows?" He shrugged, "But hey, there's a wildlife train in the Animal Kingdom. That looks fun."

"Ooh, I love trains," She smiled, "Let's do it."

After quite a while of driving, it was starting to get dark out, and everyone was getting tired again, so Tommy glanced back at them. "Okay guys, what do you say we stop somewhere for the night? Hopefully we're near a place that allows overnight parking." Everyone agreed to that, and after spotting a gas station, Tommy parked in it, and walked inside the building. After around a minute, he was back in the R.V. "We're allowed to stay overnight," He told the group.

"That's good," Kimi remarked, "Let's hit the hay."

The group brushed their teeth in turn, and changed into their Disney-themed pajamas. Shenzi had a black Mickey and Minnie Mouse nightshirt with a red v-neckline and red varsity stripes on the short sleeve, super minky pajama pants with a Tsum Tsums print, red and white polka dot Minnie Tsum Tsums socks, and black barbells. Frankie wore white and light grey Tsum Tsums printed one-piece, footless, hooded pajamas with long arms and legs, light pink Disney Parks snacks socks, and pink barbells. Bobby smirked when he saw her in her cute pjs. Kimi was wearing a white cropped t-shirt with purple glitter seashells on the chest, indigo blue super minky pajama pants with a Winnie the Pooh Tsum Tsums print, green and purple Ariel plush socks, black barbells, and red barbells in her extra piercings.

As they waited for fatigue to take over, the gang enjoyed the luxuries that the vehicle had to offer. Dil was spinning on one of the recliners, as Frankie watched him from the other one. Kimi took a shower when she figured out how to work it with help from Tommy after he pumped some water in from a gas pump. Afterwards, he waited for her to finish, so they could explore the vehicle together. They even extended the porch deck out, for those who wanted some fresh air. Chuckie and Shenzi sat out on the deck, just the two of them, with lawn chairs. The gas station lights were all turned off, so the sky was in full view.

"Nice night, huh?" Shenzi remarked, with a blanket on her shoulders from the chilly, New Mexico night air. They were quite a short distance away from the border leading to Texas. "All the stars are out; Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yep," He nodded, "But they have nothing on you." He kissed the side of her head, as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Aww, thanks," She blushed timidly, "Same with you. When you're happy, the stars look dull in comparison to how brightly your eyes shine."

A shy blush grew on his own cheeks. "Th-thanks, Shen." She kissed his lips for a second, only making his blush deepen.

Chuckie was in disbelief that he had such a beautiful, sweet, and overall amazing girl as his girlfriend. He was very happy about that, but at the same time, he felt like she could do better than him. "This'll be the best vacation ever," Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He smiled down at her.

"It already is," He remarked, "Um, I-I hate to change the subject, but didn't you want to call your parents?"

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, grabbing her phone from her chair's cup holder. "Thanks for reminding me, Chuck." As she pressed the speed dial button for her mother's cell phone, Chuckie ran his hand on her right thigh, over her soft pants. "Like that?" She giggled, with the phone to her ear as she waited for an answer.

"Y-yeah," He nodded sheepishly, "Sorry; I'll stop if you want me to."

"Oh, it's fine," She assured him, "It feels kind of nice, to be honest."

"Okay then." So he started rubbing her leg again, trying not to be a creep. He just thought her pants looked really soft.

* * *

At the Tuck residence, Felicia was brushing her teeth in her pjs when her phone rang on her bed. "Ca' 'ou 'et 'a?" She tried to ask Friar Tuck with her mouth full of toothpaste.

"I'm assuming you want me to answer it," He smirked, "Okay, I will." He looked at the Caller ID. "It's Shenzi!" He told her.

"Oh!"

He quickly pressed answer. "Hello, Shenzi?"

"Oh, hi Dad," She greeted him happily, "How are things over there at home?"

"Honestly, it's boring without you and your sister here."

"Aww," She smiled timidly, "Well, we'll be back before long. Two weeks can fly by fast."

"Where are you right now?"

"We're in New Mexico, almost in Texas."

"You went that far already? Wow."

"Yep," She nodded, "Tommy's got a lot of stamina. So um, we decided to go to Hollywood Studios first, and then the Animal Kingdom in the same day, since there isn't a lot in the first one."

"That sounds good. You'd better send pictures to us," He playfully teased his youngest daughter.

"We will," She giggled.

"I uh, I hate to shoo you away, but is Frankie there?"

"Hang on a sec; Chuckie and I are on that porch on the R.V. I'll get Frankie. Be right back, Chuck." She walked in the vehicle, and spotted her sister coming out of the bathroom. "Hey, Frankie? Dad wants to talk to you."

"Oh, he does? Okay then." She took her sister's phone, and held it up to her ear. "Hi, Dad! We're doing good. Did Shenzi tell you our plans already?"

"Some of them."

"Oh, okay. So, you and Mom said yes to Chuckie about... you-know-what?" She asked him once Shenzi was outside and out of earshot.

"We certainly did," He replied, "I think he's the perfect boy for my youngest daughter, and your little sister."

"I agree," She nodded, "I just hope it goes well."

"Me too, but I'm sure it will."

"Is that Frankie?" The blonde teen heard Felicia's voice.

"Yeah, it is," She heard Friar Tuck tell her.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure. Frankie, your mother would like to talk with you."

"That's fine." Frankie waited for an answer.

"Hello, Frankie?" Felicia answered.

"Hi, Mom," She smiled.

"How are things going over there?"

"They're good."

"Where are you?"

"We're in New Mexico, bordering Texas."

"Wow! You went far, didn't you?"

"Yep," Frankie giggled, "But so far, it's a lot of fun."

"That's good. What are your plans?"

"Well first, we're going to Hollywood Studios, then the Animal Kingdom in the same day, since according to Shenzi, there isn't a lot in the first one."

"Oh, okay; That sounds good. So, you heard about Chuckie... you know?"

"Uh huh," Frankie's smile grew with excitement, "I can't believe it's that time already. It seems like only yesterday, we were in middle school, and they first re-met. Time flies, huh?"

"It sure does. Um, I hate to shoo you away, but is Shenzi there?"

"Yeah, hang on a second; She's out on the porch." She walked out on the porch, and up to her sister. "Hey, sis? Mom's on the line, itching to chat with you."

"Ooh, really?" Shenzi eagerly took the phone, and started speaking into it. "Hi, Mom!" "Hi, Shenzi. Are you and your friends having fun so far?"

"Absolutely," She nodded, "We're traveling in the greatest recreational vehicle in mankind, and we have the world right at our feet."

"That sounds great. Frankie told me about your plans. Do you know what else you have planned?"

"Well, we found a lot of small activities at the resort we plan on staying in, so we're taking a day to do them."

"What resort is that?"

"The Art of Animation Resort. I'm pretty sure I've mentioned it before."

"Whoa, really? That sounds like a lot of fun. I heard that it has the largest pool in the whole Disney World resort!"

"Yep, that's what Dil said a bit after we left. We plan on doing time in there."

"Well, send us pictures from your trip, you hear?"

"We will, I promise."

"Okay, Well, I have to go. It's mine and your father's bedtime, and I'm pretty sure it's yours too," She playfully teased her.

"Yeah," Shenzi giggled, "I'm getting pretty tired. We're about to call it a night too, out here. Well, g'night."

"G'night, honey. You all be careful."

"We will," Shenzi promised, before hanging up, and turning to Chuckie. "What do you say we call it a night?" She yawned, "I'm tired."

"Good idea." They stood up, brought the lawn chairs inside the vehicle, and had the porch shrink back in with a push of a button. The couple flopped down in the big bed, which the others let them use, next to each other. "G'night, Shen," Chuckie kissed her forehead.

"G'night, Chuck," Shenzi laid on his chest.

"Sweet dreams."

"You too."

With that, they drifted off to sleep in the large, comfy bed in each other's arms.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, there you go. You know the disclaimer. I hope you enjoyed this one! Can you guess what Chuckie has up his sleeve? I'd appreciate it if you would keep it out of reviews, to avoid spoilers. Thanks!)**


	13. Sweet Suite

**(A/N: Just a little heads-up: The chapter after this one just may be the second-to-last. O,O Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **High School Daze**

Ch. 12

* * *

The gang's road trip went on for a few more days, as they traveled across the country. Phil joked about The Big Bang Theory while they were in Texas, and the kids danced in their seats to the jazz music playing in some areas of Louisiana. On the fourth day of riding the open road, in the late afternoon, Tommy made an exciting announcement; "Everyone, we are now in Florida!" The gang cheered at that.

"Finally!" Shenzi exclaimed with joy.

"That would explain why it's so warm all of a sudden," Chuckie remarked, holding out his shirt collar.

"Yep," She giggled, "I'm so excited!"

"I am too," He smiled at her.

"I'm going to call my parents, and tell them we're in Florida." Shenzi took out her phone, selected Felicia's cell phone number, and waited for an answer. "Hi, Mom! We're doing good. I'm just calling to tell you that we're in Florida."

"That's great!" Felicia exclaimed, "Is it really warm?"

"Yep, it is. We might be at Disney World the next day."

"That's good. Call us when you arrive."

"I will, or Frankie will. One of us will."

"Okay. Well, you kids have fun."

"Thanks, we will."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up. "This is the best vacation ever!" She exclaimed with joy.

"Yep," He nodded, "Which day should we reserve for small activities, though?" He opened a calendar for the current month on his phone, where the days of their trip were marked. "Hmm... how about the first day we arrive? And after that, we'll go to Hollywood Studios, then the Animal Kingdom in the same day."

"Sounds good. And um... how about Epcot next?"

"Okey-dokey." Chuckie marked the day for that park. "Then the next two days will offer us Typhoon Lagoon and Blizzard Beach, in that order." He marked the said days for them. "And lastly, but not least, the Magic Kingdom."

"Awesome," She smiled, "You really plan ahead, don't you?"

"I guess," He shrugged modestly, "It's better than us running around willy-nilly, right?"

"Yeah," She giggled, "We were told by our parents to stick together, and I plan on doing just that. I'd hate for anyone to get lost."

"Same here," He agreed.

Later on, after stopping for food/bathroom breaks, the gang stopped at a gas station for the night, and did what became their new nightly routine; Chill in the recreational vehicle, with the porch out. But it started raining at one point, so they had it shrink back in. This time, Chuckie and Shenzi were relaxing on the large bed together, as their friends mingled elsewhere in the R.V. Bobby and Frankie sat on the spinning recliners, watching the rain patter on the windows. Tommy and Kimi lounged on the chairs close by, watching the rain as well. Phil and Lil were chilling on the smaller bed, entertaining each other with Disney World trivia. Dil was taking pictures of the vehicle interior, for sentimental reasons, and planned on sharing them with everyone else, so they could have memories as well. Frankie had already called hers and Shenzi's parents earlier, just after they changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth.

"Can you believe that we'll be in Disney World tomorrow?" Shenzi asked Chuckie, while absentmindedly playing with his shirt collar.

"No, I can't," He shook his head, "The last few days really flew by. But I'm glad they did."

"As am I. They're going to be the best days of our lives."

"Yep," He agreed with her, "But these last few days have been the best of my life already. You know why?"

"Why?" She looked up at him.

"Because I've been with you 24/7." He kissed her forehead over her bangs, "Or should I say 24/4?" She laughed at his joke with him. "But seriously, being with you all day, literally, is the best part of this trip so far."

"Aww," She blushed timidly, "I feel the same way about you." She kissed his blushing cheek. "I love being with you all day and night like this."

Chuckie wondered how Shenzi would react at his big surprise; Because they just might do that for the rest of their lives. Possibly. Hopefully, if it goes well. When he looked down at her, he saw that she was out like a light. He smiled as he watched her sleep on his shoulder, with one hand on his chest; She looked so peaceful. After he kissed her head lovingly, she cuddled into his neck, so her soft, dark hair tickled his face. Deciding that it was time for at least him and his favorite girl to call it a night, he carefully shifted away from her, and gently laid her on the soft pillows. When she seemed undisturbed, he quietly walked out to where the others were at. "Hey guys; Um, Shenzi's out, so I'm going to sleep as well. G'night."

"G'night," They all replied.

He walked back in the room, crawled on the bed, and laid under Shenzi again. He smiled and laid a hand on her back when she cuddled back in his neck. After gingerly taking off her glasses, and his own, he started gently scratching her back over her pjs with one hand. He heard a sleepy moan out of her, and felt her embrace tighten a bit. After he pulled the covers over them, up to her shoulders, he drifted off to sleep with his head laying on hers.

* * *

The next morning, after everyone was awake, freshened up, and dressed, Dil took the driving shift like he did two days ago, so Tommy could relax some more with Kimi, while Phil sat in the passenger seat. Chuckie and Shenzi sat in the booth, researching Disney World trivia to quiz Tommy and Kimi with to pass the time. Lil agreed to not answer any questions, due to her and Phil researching some facts last night. She simply looked at the map of the entire park on her phone, and looked at certain shops, restaurants, and rides to entertain herself. Frankie and Bobby were on a couch, that had seat belts, across from the booth. Shenzi repeatedly showed excitement about getting to their destination, but Chuckie didn't mind it; He was very excited too. He hadn't been to any Disney park since he was little, so he was eager to spend his first time in the Florida resort with the love of his life, and all his friends. It truly was, and will be, the best vacation ever.

He couldn't believe that he and Shenzi re-met 6 whole years earlier. It seemed like only yesterday, he was on his way to history with Mr. Banks, and the prettiest girl he ever laid eyes on crashed into him, running late for the same class. He then found out that they met in New York City at around Christmas time when they were both only 2 years old. Did that make them babyhood friends, despite them not being in contact until middle school? He didn't know. All that mattered was that now, the girl he rescued from a criminal, danced with at every school party, survived a bad argument with, ditched school with, comforted during her first menstrual cycle, and rescued from a nasty pervert, was his forever; And a day. No doubt about it.

"WE'RE HERE!" Dil's surprise yell startled him out of his thoughts.

"Ya-a-ay!" Shenzi cheered.

"Yeah!" Frankie pumped her fists in the air, "We're here!"

"Hallelujah!" Phil and Lil cheered simultaneously, "Jinx!"

"This'll be the best vacation ever!" Kimi exclaimed.

Dil carefully parked the vehicle outside the Art of Animation Resort, turned it off, hopped out of his seat, and opened the door. "Okay, people; Pile out!" After extending the steps, he jumped out, with everyone else following and carrying their luggage. Tommy, Bobby, and Chuckie helped their respective girls carefully walk down the steps. "Well, here we are; The happiest place in the east coast!" The gang cheered. "Let's get in the lobby to check in."

When they walked in the lobby, the gang stared in awe. The wall to their right was white, and filled up with concept sketches of various Disney characters. To their left were reception desks with yellow, luminous lights behind them and the receptionists. "I'll go check us in," Chuckie headed for the desks.

"I'll go with you," Shenzi followed him. The others sat on small, white cushion chairs, admiring the sketches on the wall.

"Hello," The man behind the desk greeted the two when it was their turn. "How can I help you?"

"We're checking in," He replied, holding hands with his girlfriend.

"Your name?"

"It should be under Finster; We're in a group of 10."

The man looked through the reservations, and found the one for them. "Oh, I see now." He then provided 10 Magicbands in different designs. "Here are your Magicbands." Chuckie took the box with a "thanks." He had gathered his friends, Kimi, and Shenzi to let them pick their own designs. He planned on giving them out in the lobby. "Room 5816."

"Thanks," Chuckie nodded.

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Finster," The man nodded, before he smiled at Shenzi. "Mrs. Finster."

"Huh? Oh um, we're not married," Chuckie corrected him, "But... I hope we will be someday." His girlfriend blushed timidly. As the bellops started stashing their luggage in the bellman cart, Chuckie handed out the Magicbands to all their friends. Shenzi's had Jack Skellington on it, Chuckie's was plain green, Frankie's was red, Roxy's had the Cinderella castle with fireworks behind it, Bobby's had Mickey sketch designs, with a white Magicslider digital watch, Kimi had Stitch on hers, including a matching Magicslider, Tommy's had a design for the park's 45th anniversary, Dil's had Chewbacca and Han Solo, Lil's had Mickey Mouse and a matching Magicslider, and Phil had a 2016 design on his.

When the gang walked through the hall, following the bellhops, they saw portraits for the movie along the walls, and an aqua blue/green carpet that had white blank circles for bubbles. Dil and Phil were hitching a ride on the cart, of course. When they arrived at Room 5816, the number looked to be in a starfish outline by the door. A pink shell light was next to it as well. When Chuckie unlocked the door with his Magicband, and opened it, the gang stared in awe at the sight before them, as they walked in. It looked like a mini house! On the left was one of the bedrooms, and to the right was what they guessed was a lounge room. Outside another bedroom was a table with 4 orange chairs, and the lounge room had a sink with a refrigerator next to and under it, and a microwave above. There was a pink anemone-like lamp with 3 bulbs next to the red-ish orange futon couch, two small, round, green tables in front of the latter, and a re spinning chair at the right table. There was a dresser with a TV in front of the couch and chairs, with a hanger rack and clothes drawer to its right.

The bathroom was to the lounge room's right; It had a round, porthole-like mirror over a faucet, with a soap dispenser, and a paper towel holder. A trash can was under the faucet. There was a simple, white toilet in a different section of the room, with a themed shower curtain, and red-ish brown tiles in the stall.

Lastly, the bedrooms. There was simple, white sheets with themed comforters, and a TV in front of it, purple nightstands to its right and left, long, purple curtains on the window, and a themed headboard. Three white towels were on it, forming a Mickey head. All the rooms, except the bathroom, had a window for an amazing view.

"Oh my God," They all breathed in awe.

"Well, we're glad the suite's to your liking, kids," One of the bellhops smiled at them.

"It sure is," Chuckie nodded; He went to give each bellhop a dollar for tips, but he saw them winking at Kimi flirtatiously. "Hey!" He exclaimed, making them jump and look at him. "That's my little sister you're eyeballing there!" Tommy raised an eyebrow suspiciously at that. "For hitting on her, you're not getting tips." He stuffed the bills back in his pocket, so the bellhops left. "The nerve of some people," He sighed.

"Forget about them," Kimi suggested, "I'm faithful to Tommy. Let's get settled in."

"Alright," He nodded.

Before long, the gang had everything where they needed them to be. Shenzi and Chuckie noticed that the compartment at the table folded out into a bed, but Kimi called it, so they decided on the full-on bed. Bobby and Frankie took the futon couch, so Phil and Lil improvised; Lil decided on the chair, while Phil used his suitcase, ith it zipped open, and a spare pillow. His clothes made a good mattress anyway, he told everyone. He set it up by the chair, before Lil insisted that he use more pillows over his clothes for more comfort, and he gave in. He requested more pillows, and they were delivered by a bellhop who, thankfully, didn't hit on any of the girls.

When Chuckie walked in the bedroom after using the bathroom, he smiled at the sight; Shenzi as jumping on the bed with her shoes taken off. "Shen, be careful there. You don't want to hurt yourself, or damage the bed."

"Okay then," She continued jumping, "Catch me!" He was alarmed when she jumped higher, and didn't look like she was going to land on the bed. In a panic, he ran to where she was heading, and caught her in his arms, with one hand supporting her legs, and the other on her back. Her arms were around his neck. "Good catch," She giggled. She rested her forehead on his, as she smiled down at him. Yep, down.

"Thanks Shen," He smiled back up at her. His arms were quickly getting tired, so he set her on the bed. "So, what do you think of the suite?"

"It's amazing," She replied excitedly, "It's almost like we're really in the ocean."

"Yep," He nodded, "It's um, almost 7. You want to explore the resort for those small activities, or just hang out here?"

"Well," She hesitated, "I'm kind of tired; I'd rather stay here."

"Okay then," Chuckie kissed her forehead, "What're you in the mood to have for dinner?"

"Mmm... pizza sounds good."

"Alrighty," He nodded, "I'll go to Tommy, and we can pick up a pizza real quick. We won't be long." After kissing her lips, he left the room to find Tommy. Shenzi smiled as she watched him go. She couldn't believe that they had been dating for 2 years already, and had been friends for 6. She felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world, because she was dating the sweetest, not to mention cutest, boy in the world. They were going to be together forever, she knew it. Their relationship could survive anything; They had slight problems a bit after they started dating, and they still had a good thing going on. He was the greatest boyfriend any girl could ask for, and she always tried to be the best girlfriend for him. He deserved it. "Hey, Shen?" Chuckie walked in, his voice snapping her out of her thoughts, and stopped next to her, "How does Pizza Hut sound for you?"

"That sounds perfect," She smiled at him.

"Okay, that's good," He smiled back at her, "Because there's one nearby. Tommy and I will be right back." He playfully, and gently pinched her nose. "Stay cute." She blushed and giggled, as he kissed her cheek, brushed her chin affectionately, and walked away. "Okay Tommy, let's get to the Hut! I'll drive!" He received his license only months ago, but he felt that he had enough experience to drive on his own. And he never killed anyone, or came close to any accidents, so he had good feelings about his skills.

"Thanks, Chuck." As they talked, they walked out the door, with their Magicbands handy. They headed back to their vehicle, and Chuckie started driving to Pizza Hut, using his phone's GPS.

"So um, how's your relationship with Kimi?" He asked him after some silence.

"It's going great," Tommy replied, "We've been official for around 2 years, but... I think I've waited long enough."

"What're you talking about?"

"I... I hope you're okay with this, your parents are, but..." Tommy leaned over, and whispered it in his ear.

Chuckie suddenly screeched to a stop at a red traffic light, making himself and the slightly younger boy almost fly forward. "You're what?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"I know, I know," Tommy sighed, "It might be too soon, and you may not like it, but you can't prevent true love from happening."

"I-I wasn't saying that," Chuckie stammered, "I was just surprised."

"I kinda got that from you almost setting the air bags off."

"Sorry," He chuckled sheepishly, "I just acted on impulse. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. So...?"

"So, what?"

"Do I have your blessing for... you know?"

Chuckie started driving again when the light turned green, as a warm smile grew. He sighed before he made his decision. "Yes," He nodded, "You have my blessing."

"Oh," Tommy sighed in relief, "Thanks, Chuck."

"You're welcome, T. Just take good care of my sister, okay?"

"I promise."

"Thanks. And um... I want to talk to you about something too. A... similar situation."

"You're not dating Dil right now, are you?" Tommy teased him.

"No!" Chuckie laughed, "It's... about Shenzi."

They talked about it in a booth as they waited for the pizza to come out. Tommy provided comfort when Chuckie was nervous, but he also boosted his confidence. He planned on making his move while they visit Magic Kingdom; He only hoped that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

As the girls and boys waited for Tommy and Chuckie to come back, the girls except Shenzi were trying to keep quiet about... you know what. They didn't want to ruin the amazing surprise that Chuckie had up his sleeve. But little did they know, especially Kimi, Tommy had a surprise as well. Shenzi laid in the bed, over the covers, as she gazed out the window, enjoying the breathtaking view. She was oblivious to the other girls walking by the room, and trying to keep quiet, for a reason that, to her, was unknown.

When she saw her phone on the left nightstand, she decided to call her parents, if Frankie hadn't already. She crawled up to the nightstand on her back, feeling too lazy to get up, grabbed her phone, crawled back to her former spot, and pressed the button for Felicia's cell phone number. She held her phone up to her ear, and waited for an answer as she looked out the window some more. "Hello, Shenzi?" She heard her mother's voice.

"Hi, Mom," She smiled.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Everyone else is too."

"That's good. Where are you?"

"We're in our suite."

"You are? That's great! Can I Facetime you, so I can see it?"

"Sure thing; Just give me a minute." Shenzi hung up, turned on Facetime, and waited for an answer for it, while laying on her stomach with her bare feet up. Before long, she saw a familiar face on her phone screen. "Hi!" She smiled excitedly.

"Hi, honey!" Felicia greeted her back, "The bed you're in looks amazing."

"Oh, it is." Shenzi sat up, and pointed her phone at a better view of the bed, "The theme of our suite is Finding Nemo. It was Dil's idea."

"Well, that suite looks very comfortable," Felicia remarked, "Can you show me the rest, if you're able to?"

"Sure thing," She nodded, "Just let me put my shoes back on." She laid her phone screen-up on the bed, and stepped into her flip-flops, before carefully grabbing her phone again. "Okay, let the tour begin." She started walking along in the suite, talking about anything interesting. She showed the compartment that folded out into a bed, the lounge room, where Felicia greeted the other kids, and the bathroom. Once they were done, she walked back in the bedroom, and laid on the bed again with her shoes off.

"Well sweetie, that is a very nice suite," Felicia smiled at her youngest daughter, "I'm glad that you, your friends, and Frankie are comfortable."

"We are," Shenzi nodded, "Um, wh-where's Dad at?"

"He's at a baseball game wih Goofy," She replied, "Again," She added with a friendly eye roll. "Those boys and their sports."

"I know," The teen giggled, "I've never been into sports, personally, other than basketball. Maybe I can call back later, or you can, when Dad comes back? I want to show him the suite."

"Don't worry, I'll call you back," Felicia assured her, "You just have fun with your friends."

"I will."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye," They both said at the same time, before they both turned off Facetime simultaneously. After setting her phone next to her, where it couldn't fall, Shenzi sighed in relaxation. She never wanted to leave this bed; It was just too comfortable. And she was laying on top of the covers! She could only imagine how wonderful she would feel under them with Chuckie, when bedtime should come.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the main door opening, and two certain boys entering. "We bring you a pie!" Chuckie announced. Everyone gathered in the lounge room, and ate the large, delicious sausage and pepperoni pizza, which had cheese stuffed inside the crust. The group of tight friends had contests with their crusts, to see how far they could stretch the cheese, using only their teeth. After everyone participated, Phil came out as the victor, with Dil at a close second. Once the pizza was gone, the box was thrown out, and the gang washed their hands clean, before Shenzi made a beeline for the bedroom. Chuckie was freshening up in the bathroom, so he didn't follow her right away.

When he walked in, he smiled at the sight of her laying face-up on the covers, as if she was in complete paradise. He sat next to her, so she smiled up at him. "I'm so glad Bobby and Frankie called the pull-out bed," She remarked.

"Me too," He chuckled; He laid next to her, and sighed in relaxation. "Wow, this is more comfortable than my own bed at home."

"Mine too." His smile grew when her eyes started drooping. "Getting sleepy?"

"Uh huh," She nodded, "Comfy beds have that effect on me."

"Well, don't go to sleep just yet; You're not done digesting." Chuckie gently patted her stomach over her dress, making her flinch and giggle.

"I know," She protected herself with her arms, and even her legs, somewhat, "I'm still tired, though."

"Why don't we brush our teeth, and hit it early?" He suggested, "Once your pie slices have been digested, we can sleep. We have a long few days ahead of us."

"Yep," She nodded. After putting their shoes on, the couple walked in the bathroom, and brushed their teeth together. After two minutes, and changing into their pajamas, they laid back on the bed. When a few minutes passed, the digestion process had finally taken its course; The couple crawled under the covers, and almost fell asleep right at the moment from the luxurious comfort. When Chuckie gently pulled her into his loving embrace, he smiled when he saw that she was already asleep. He gingerly took off her glasses, and set them on the right nightstand with his own.

"I love you, Shen," Chuckie whispered as he brushed her long bangs from her face, with his hand on her cheek. "Don't let anyone tell you different." He tenderly kissed her smiling lips. As his thumb brushed her cheek, he drifted off to sleep with his forehead on hers.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! You know the disclaimer. And once again, I'd appreciate that you keep your guesses of Chuckie's plans a surprise. You can say that you think you know what it is, though. I just don't want any spoilers. ^^; I know you readers were expecting to see them in the parks, and doing small activities in this chapter, but it was getting a bit long, so I decided to end it with them in the suite. I have a drawing of the scene where Shenzi's in Chuckie's arms after he catches her, but it's currently not colored. Just check my deviantart page, where I have the same username as I do here, for it. I used photos and videos of Disney World for references.)**


	14. The Happiest Place in the East Coast

**High School Daze**

Ch. 13

* * *

The next morning, the gang's vacation officially began. After getting properly dressed, they searched for the bike rental area in the resort. Shenzi was wearing a white Nightmare Before Christmas cropped t-shirt, black Disney villains jogger pants, black sneakers with white laces, a purple extension, two ivory extensions, purple hibiscus earrings, a purple flowers ponytail band holding her hair up, except the extensions, and a striped Jack Skellington sun visor. Frankie wore a black off-shoulder crop top with purple seashells on the chest, a black Disney villains sports bra under it, which matched Shenzi's pants, skinny bermuda shorts, purple Chesire Cat sneakers with black laces, Marie Tsum Tsums earrings, a Minnie Mouse Cadet cap, and a simple ponytail band, where the cap's adjustment strap was at, so her half ponytail was visible. Kimi was in a Mickey baseball cropped tee, black cycle shorts, red and white interlock running shorts over them, white Mickey and Minnie Mouse sneakers with black polka dots and white laces, two shimmer ribbon ponytail bands, one red and one black, Mickey and Minnie heads earrings, a slightly different pair in her extra piercings, and a red and black Minnie Ears sun visor.

Since there was 10 of them, the gang rented two Surrey bikes for 6, each leaving one seat empty for the girls' purses. Shenzi, Chuckie, Frankie, Bobby, and Roxy shared one, while Tommy, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Dil shared the other. Each bike was red with three rows of two black seats, and a red and white striped fringe awning. They pedaled along the Sassagoula River, then down by Barefoot Bay, anywhere it was allowed. The bike with Tommy and Kimi was up ahead, while Chuckie and Shenzi were trailing behind. On a wooden pathway, they had a race, with Chuckie and Shenzi, and Tommy and Kimi pedalling up front.

"Come on, guys!" Chuckie exclaimed through joyous laughter, "Pedal with all your might!"

"We're winning!" Shenzi chimed in, as her hair blew in the breeze.

"Step on it, people!" Kimi yelled with excitement, "We've got to beat them!" Sure enough, Team "Timi" was ahead of Team "Sheckie", and won the race.

"We won!" Tommy exclaimed joyously, as Kimi jumped on him in a hug of victory.

"Be-best 2 out of 3," Shenzi panted, her hair messy.

"You're on!" Lil challenged them. They raced again after catching their breath, but rode back the way they came. And this time, Team Sheckie emerged victorious.

"Yay! We won!" Shenzi cheered as she jumped on Chuckie.

"Tha-that was a good race," Frankie panted, "Both of them were."

"That was... so much f-fun!" Kimi panted, "What's next?" The gang rode by the river and bay again, but more slowly since their legs were tired, and they had all day to engage in small activities anyway.

After returning the bikes, the group of teens stopped at the arcade, where they each purchased a game card, and had a blast at the various games. They also played air hockey, where they had a fun tournament. There was even 4-way air hockey, where they had yet another tournament, but with teams. Shenzi and Chuckie were together, as was Tommy with Kimi, Phil with Lil, Bobby with Frankie, and Roxy with Dil. Roxy and Dil emerged victorious after a while. Shenzi earned the high score in Guitar Hero, and the basketball hoops, while Frankie conquered every bowling game. Kimi beat the groove game, while Roxy was glued to Colorama. Dil made a beeline for every game that involved aliens, while Tommy decided to try the popcorn game. Bobby played Pacman with Phil watching, before the brunette boy got a turn. Throughout the day, the gang had to recharge their cards, but they earned tickets with every game they played. By the end of their time there, they traded the tickets for fun, Disney-themed prizes. After they finished, they stopped at the Ink & Paint Shop, where they purchased souvenirs, including Magicbandits, with their Magicbands connected to their credit card accounts. Their parents filled their accounts quite a bit for their trip.

It was in that store where some of the gang found the ears they decided to wear at the parks. Shenzi's headband had a Jack Skellington theme. Frankie's hat had an Ariel theme, while Roxy's was like Cinderella. Bobby's looked like BB-8 from the new Stars Wars, while Kimi's looked like Stitch. Tommy's had a graduation cap on it, with the current year, while Dil's had an angry Mickey face with a light green and blue Mohawk. Lil's had Mickey's pants buttons, while Phil stuck with the Mickey snood hat that he brought. Chuckie decided to wear the hat that Kira bought him for the trip.

After they were done, they headed back to their suite, where they changed into their swimsuits for the pool. Frankie had an Ariel cosplay bikini with ruffled bottoms, Ariel sketch flip-flops, a red ponytail band, a green swim crochet cover-up with a subtle shell pattern, and a mint dahlia hair clip in her hair. Her necklace, dangling earrings, and stacked rings, which she planned on wearing for the parks, had a matching Part of your World theme. Roxy wore a Cinderella monokini with a scene on the front, Cinderella comic strip flip-flops, and her jewelry for her planned parks outfit. Kimi had a Stitch-printed bikini with Stitch flip-flops, a tropical kimono, a Stitch button hair bow, two ponytails like usual, black and blue Ohana lounge shorts over her bottoms, Stitch stud earrings, and her blue waterproof eyeshadow. Lil had a Mickey themed bikini with a red halter top and black slightly high-waisted bottoms, silver Mickey head earrings, which she planned on wearing for the parks, a themed hair bow, a red extension, and Mickey-printed flip-flops.

The boys had packed Disney-themed swim trunks for the trip. Chuckie's were simply black with a small, white Mickey head on each leg. Bobby's resembled R2-D2, while Tommy's had Deadpool underwater. Dil's had Captain America with the USA flag in black and white. Phil's were red with a grey Mickey head on the left leg, and two grey vertical stripes on the right.

Chuckie smiled when he saw that Shenzi was ready. She was in the same ruffled bottoms as Frankie's, but wore a silver mermaid bikini top that tied both ways. She also had black bow flip-flops with a silver glitter Mickey head on each of them, a Jack Skellington themed hair bow for her parks outfit, Jack head stud earrings, a white single extension, black extensions that faded into ivory, and a blue visor for the sun. "My eyes are up here, Chuck," She giggled when she saw him staring at her. And not at her face.

"S-sorry," He smiled sheepishly with a deep blush on his freckled cheeks, "You just... look great."

"Thanks," She blushed, "Okay, let's get in that ocean!" She grabbed her Jack Skellington tuxedo tote bag, and headed for the door.

"Shen, wait!" Chuckie stopped her. "Shouldn't you use a swim cover, so creeps aren't eyeballing you?"

"Okay, good idea." She reached into her bag, took out what she was looking for, and pulled it on. It was a simple black crochet cropped cover-up with halter straps.

"That works," He nodded, "Okay, everyone ready? Let's get down there!" After grabbing their bags, the gang walked out of the suite, down the halls, and through the lobby. In the lobby, several bellhops and receptionists stared at the girls as they walked by with the boys. Chuckie gave death glares to anyone who eyeballed his girlfriend, but she didn't notice any of it.

When they arrived through the gate, their breath was taken away from them. The pool was so huge, that their entire school could fit in it! High, _and_ middle! There wwere themed sculptures all along the pool, including the Finding Nemo characters. There were also white lawn chairs along the edges of the pool, along with tables that had blue umbrellas and 4 lawn chairs each. It was truly an amazing sight that they would never forget, especially since Dil took a picture right away.

Before long, everyone was having a blast at the amazing pool, doing their own thing. The girls had their cover-ups taken off, while the boys stripped out of their shirts. Chuckie was a bit shy to do so, but Shenzi coaxed him into it, since it was quite warm out. Phil was doing cannonballs, while everyone else tried to dodge him, to avoid getting hit. Shenzi and Frankie swam around underwater, shamelessly pretending to be mermaids. Some little girls wearing different Ariel swimsuits even joined them! It was an adorable sight to Chuckie, who watched from his seat on the ledge.

He suddenly burst into startled laughter when his feet and shins were briefly tickled under the warm water. He jerked his legs up with a splash, so Shenzi, Frankie, and the little girls emerged while laughing. "That was not funny," He smirked at them.

"Then why are we laughing?" One of the little girls retorted through giggles.

"It was hilarious!" Shenzi laughed.

"Yeah, until it happens to you," Chuckie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh boy," Frankie giggled, before turning to the kids. "We'd better get out of here, and to another area in the pool." She swam away, with the girls following her.

Once they were alone, Chuckie jumped in the water, and started swimming to his girlfriend with a devious grin. She gasped and tried to get away, but surprisingly, he was too quick. He grabbed her by her bare hips, and started tickling right there with his fingers curling. She squealed and burst out laughing as he pulled her up to him, so her back was on his chest. He then tickled her everywhere in his reach, although at the same time, he was being careful to not reach for any mature spots, since they were in a kid-friendly area. Shenzi laughed, squealed, and kicked her legs in attempts to escape, and luckily for her, Chuckie was feeling merciful, so he stopped after a few seconds. After that, the two stuck together throughout the whole day. Since they planned on going to Hollywood Studios and the Animal Kingdom tomorrow, they and their friends took all the time they needed at the luxurious pool.

When the sun was starting to set, Shenzi and Chuckie were lounging on the lawn chairs, side-by-side. They took pictures to send to their parents all the way in Yucaipa. When she started feeling chilly after night time came around, Chuckie wrapped her towel around her shoulders, and laid his own over her chest, ribs, and stomach like a blanket. He put his shirt back on, then held her closer by her shoulders, so she laid on his shoulder, and he laid his head on hers. "Today was so much fun," Shenzi remarked.

"I couldn't agree more," Chuckie nodded.

"I can only imagine how much fun the actual parks will be," She added.

"Same here. I can't wait for that."

"Me neither," She laid her hand on his chest, over his shirt. As they relaxed together, their friends were still running wild, having a blast. "Hey, Chuck?"

"Yeah?" He looked down at her.

"I... I hope we never have problems with our relationship ever again," She said quietly, although he still heard and understood her.

"Oh Shen," He kissed her forehead, "We'll be fine. We did have that one problem, but we fixed it with our break. And if Pangborn hadn't... you know, then our break would've ended a lot sooner."

"Same here," She agreed, "The boys I did date at the time were nice. Most of them, at least."

"I hate to be nosy, but who were they?"

"You're fine," She assured him, "They were that new Bradley Uppercrust boy, Sean's friend Justin, and some others. Tyler really didn't work out; He was too possessive. The last guy I dated before what happened was Z, and he worked out pretty good, honestly. But... they weren't you."

"And all the girls I dated weren't you, so they didn't stick around," Chuckie agreed. "They were either snobby, dumb as a doorknob, or both."

"Ah," She mumbled, "Well, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay," He assured her, "It's over, and... we're back together. Forever." He kissed her lips for a second. "I'm never leaving you again."

"And me for you," She snuggled in his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too."

After a while, the two were starting to get tired, so they gathered up their friends, they all dried off, and headed back to their suite. After showering to wash out the chlorine, the gang changed into their pajamas and lounged around the suite. While her hair was still damp after being blow-dried, Shenzi laid on hers and Chuckie's bed yet again. After he towel-dried his hair, Chuckie joined her, and held her hand as they smiled at each other. "So, you had fun today?"

"So much," She replied, "I want to pack all my belongings, grab my parents, and live here."

"Ah," He chuckled, "I feel the same way. What was your favorite part?"

"Everything," She answered, "The bike, the arcade, the pool. It was all wonderful." Before any more words were exchanged, her stomach growled. "I'm hungry," She giggled, "Can we order some food, and have it delivered to our suite?"

"Okay, we can," Chuckie stood on the floor, "Anything for you." He looked at the website on his phone. "Hmm, it looks like the only food we can have delivered is pizza. That alright?"

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Okey-dokey." Chuckie pressed "Pizza Delivery" on the in-room phone, and waited for an answer. "Hello? Hi, um; Can I get a large pizza delivered to my suite? Okay, thanks. Um..." He turned to Shenzi. "Is just cheese fine?" She nodded. "I'm back. Can we get a large, plain cheese pizza, with extra cheese?" She stifled giggles, and she didn't even know why. "Thanks. It's 5816, in the Nemo section. Okay, see you then." He hung up, and turned to his girlfriend. "Pizza's on its way. Now, all we have to do is wait."

"Hopefully it won't be too long," Shenzi remarked as her stomach growled again, "I'm getting very hungry."

"Well, you have snacks, don't you?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah, I do! I guess I forgot," She giggled. From her suitcase, she took out a bag of sour gummy worms that she bought at a gas station. "You want to split them?"

"Sure," He shrugged, "I'm hungry too." The couple snacked on the colorful gummy worms as they admired the view from the window. Whenever they kissed, they tasted the sour candy on each others lips, but they didn't mind. They told the others about the pizza delivery, and they were happy with what he ordered. The couple then came back into the bedroom, and just laid next to each other on the bed. No words were needed; Their presences alone were enough for them. Chuckie's heart fluttered when the moonlight shined in through their window, and directly onto his girlfriend as she ate gummy worms profusely. Her big eyes (or eye) sparkled, her dark, slightly damp hair shimmered, and her clean skin glowed. She was like an angel, or a goddess. He ran his fingers through her glowing hair as he kissed her temple. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight, Shen," He whispered to her, with his hand above her forehead, as his thumb brushed her bangs. He leaned down, and kissed her lips, tasting the gummy worms vaguely as she blushed timidly.

"Aww," She smiled modestly, "Thanks, Chuck. And... you look very handsome in the moonlight."

Chuckie looked down at himself, and noticed that the moon was indeed shining down on him from the window. It illuminated almost the entire bed. "O-oh," He blushed, "Th-thanks, Shen." He laid next to her, and she crawled on top of him, with her head on his shoulder.

"Can't we stay like this forever?" She wished out loud.

"Well, we still have to eat pizza," He pointed out, with one hand in her hair.

"No, I don't mean this position, although it's very comfortable," She told him, "I mean... we see each other all day, every day. I'm going to miss you at home."

"Ohh," He understood, as he rubbed her head and the back of her neck, "Well... we will someday." He kissed the top of her head. "I know it." She was just about to fall asleep from his relaxing hold, when a knock on the door snapped her awake.

"Somebody order a large, cheese pizza?"

"Pizza's here!" Shenzi cheered as she jumped down in her shoes, and ran to the door.

Chuckie caught up to her as she opened the door, and the pizza box was placed in her arms. Chuckie paid for the pie, plus $3 for th delivery charge, but just as he was about to provide a tip, the delivery man winked flirtatiously at his girlfriend. Considering she was in small shorts and a tank top, it wasn't very surprising, but it still bothered him a lot. "She's my girl, bucko," He glared at the man, "Quit eyeing her like that. For hitting on my girlfriend, no tip for you." He then closed the door on the man, who just left like he did nothing wrong. "Some people," He sighed.

"It's okay, Chuck; I only have eyes for you," Shenzi assured him with a kiss on the cheek, "Let's eat!" She ran into the lounge room, where everyone gathered, with Chuckie following. The gang zealously ate pieces of the extra-cheese pizza, savoring the wonderful, hot taste. After a few minutes, the box was thrown out after being emptied, and the gang lounged around the suite once again. Shenzi and Chuckie made a beeline for their bedroom, while Bobby and Frankie laid on their pullout bed, after they all brushed their teeth. Shenzi called Felicia after doing the latter, but was surprised that Friar Tuck answered instead. She told him all the exciting things she and her friends did that day, and about the suite they were staying in. Chuckie smiled as he watched her talk or listen intently, while twirling a strand of ebony hair on her finger. After a few minutes, she said bye, and hung up.

"Things good at home?" Chuckie asked her.

"Uh huh," She nodded, "Although Dad said that it's boring at home without me and Frankie there."

"Ah," He nodded, "Well, you're a lot of fun to be around, Shenzi." He ruffled her hair like she was a child, making her giggle. "And so is Frankie." His smile grew when she let out a yawn. "Come on, Shen. If our food's fully digested, let's go to bed."

"Good idea," She rubbed her eyes, "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," He agreed, "We have big days ahead of us."

"Yep," She nodded as she and Chuckie crawled under the covers. She shifted closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his mid-section, and laid on his chest. "G'night, Chuckie."

He gently embraced her, with his hands in her hair and on her back, and his head carefully laid on hers. "G'night, Shen." The couple drifted off to sleep, so the suite was completely tranquil.

* * *

The next morning, the gang woke up bright and early, freshened up, got dressed, grabbed their bags and portable chargers, and headed to the station for the buses headed to Hollywood Studios.

Upon arriving, the gang had a blast, despite the park being slightly small. They experienced Star Tours, after convincing from Dil, saw Indiana Jones, ate breakfast at ABC Commissary, despite only lunch being served early, rode on The Great Movie Ride, walked along Sunset Boulevard, and after some coaxing, the Rock N' Roller Coaster and the Tower of Terror. Shenzi and Chuckie were shaky after the latter, and since they were done there, the group rode to the Animal Kingdom.

They first ate lunch in the Rainforest Cafe, then saw butterflies and ducks near the entrance. They also stopped at various shops for souvenirs, viewed all sorts of animals in person, rode the wildlife express train, stopped at a petting zoo, rode on the train again to return to the other area in the park, rode on the rapids, ate dinner at Tusker House Restaurant, ate desserts from Tamu Tamu Refreshments, and stopped at a section with a prehistoric theme. They rode the Triceratop Spin, the Primeval Whirl, and played at the Fossil Fun Games. It was starting to get slightly dark, so the gang headed back to the bus stop; By the time they arrived, it was almost night time. The bus came after a while, and they rode it back to the resort.

The next day, they headed to Epcot. They stopped at the France section for a Parisian breakfast, stopped at various shops, got ice cream in Italy, admired the icon of the park, they rode on a boat in the lake, ate lunch at the Electric Umbrella, rode the monorail from the icon section, then the Test Track in the Future World, ate dinner at the Le Cellier Steakhouse in Canada, then rode the bus back to the resort from the section with the icon.

The next two days, the gang went to Typhoon Lagoon and Blizzard Beach, in that order, with their swimsuits handy. In Typhoon Lagoon, they rode on Bay Slides, practically explored the entire park on Gangplank Falls, Mayday Falls, Keelhaul Falls, and Castaway Creek. They browsed various shops, ate their meals at some food places, including Typhoon Tilly's, and took risks on the Crush 'n' Gusher. Since they still had some time, the group lounged on the beach-like area on lawn chairs with red and white umbrellas. They also wiped out on the Typhoon Lagoon Surf Pool; By the time everyone had a turn, the whole gang was almost in tears of laughter. Dil recorded everyone except himself, while Tommy recorded him as a favor for him.

As the group of friends sans a certain two played in the sand, Shenzi and Chuckie rested on the small island, just the two of them. "Today was a lot of fun," She remarked, "As were the last two days."

"I agree," Chuckie nodded. He smirked and raised an eyebrow when Shenzi burst into giggles. "What's funny, Shen?"

"I, I was just thinking about how you wiped out in the surf pool," She told him through her giggles, "I swear, you almost did a full somersault!" She cracked up laughing, "Not gonna lie, it was awesome."

"Well, when you wiped out, that was very funny," He smirked, "You just whipped down like it was your job," He laughed with her. "You want to go another round?"

"I'll ask Dil to record us again."

"Deal." The two swam over to their friends, and headed for the surf pool. "We're going again, guys!"

"Yep!" Shenzi nodded, "So, if you want to watch, be our guests! Dil, can you record us again?"

"Sure thing."

"Alright!" She cheered, "Let's do this thing!"

The results were different from before, but just as hilarious. Chuckie's feet slipped, so he quickly landed on his stomach in the water. Shenzi almost did an entire somersault like her boyfriend, and fell face-up. The gang cracked up as Dil stopped recording, and the two sat up, spitting out water and sputtering for breath. "That was so epic!" Frankie laughed.

"Even better the second time!" Kimi agreed.

The next day, the gang made a beeline for Blizzard Beach. After getting provided with mosquito protection, the group's fun began immediately, after they found the lockers and ate breakfast. They rode on Cross Country Creek, Teamboats Springs, the chairlift, the Summit Plummet, the Slush Gusher, the Runoff Rapids, rented toboggans to race, enjoyed the Snow Stormers, daringly slid on the Downhill Double Dipper, and eventually relaxed on the beach at the Melt-Away Bay. After eating lunch, they played at a miniature golf course. They then spent the rest of the day on the beach, relaxing and playing in the sand and water.

Chuckie took some deep breaths as a certain thought entered his mind; They were going to Magic Kingdom tomorrow. At that day, he was making his move. Not earlier, not later. No ifs, ands, or buts. He wasn't backing out anymore.

After a while, it was getting a bit dim out, so the group ate dinner, then took a bus back to their resort. During their times at both water parks, some teenage boys stared at the girls. After arriving, they turned in earlier than usual, since Magic Kingdom was quite a distance away. Late that night, as Shenzi slept in his arms, Chuckie's mind raced as he stayed awake. He was going to do it, and nothing was going to stop him. She was the love of his life, and he wanted her to stay that way. He only hoped that it would go well. Deciding to worry about it tomorrow, he kissed Shenzi's hair, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, at around 6:30, the gang woke up bright and early, and got dressed in their planned outfits, almost all with a different theme, for the last day in Disney World. Shenzi's had a Jack Skellington theme, with a pinstripe lace-up dress, knee-high socks, combat boots, a hair bow on the back of her head, stud earrings, her Magicband (with silver glitter shoe, silver Mickey icon, Mickey groom hat, and Stormtrooper helmet Magicbandits), her tote bag that contained a stripe jacket, and the ears headband she picked out at the resort gift shop. She also had a single white extension, and black extensions that faded into ivory. Chuckie vaguely matched her in a Jack Skellington tuxedo t-shirt, light denim jeans, purple Vans, a dark blue hoodie, his Magicband, and purple Vans. He carried a Jack Skellington backpack on his back.

Frankie's outfit had Ariel, with a cropped ringer t-shirt, high-waisted seafoam green shorts with black polka dots and shells, blue slip-on sneakers, a shell hair bow clipped in her blonde hair and on her ears hat from the gift shop, an aqua green backpack that carried her black outline cardigan, her Magicband (with Minnie dress, Minnie bow, Princess icons, I Love Mickey icons, and Minnie hat Magicbandits), and her matching jewelry. A red ponytail band held half of her hair back.

Roxy had a Cinderella theme, with a tank top that showed a scene from the movie, dark denim hurricane pocket shorts, black zamille sneakers, ASOS Cinderella ankle socks, her ear hat from the gift shop, three stacked rings that formed the horse carriage, a slipper necklace, a butterfly ear cuff, a blue barbell in her other ear, her Magicband (with Princess icons, and castle Magicbandits), and a fashionable tote bag. She also had a polar blue extension. Bobby wore a purple and pink Chesire Cat tie-dye t-shirt, black jeans, purple Converse high-tops, his Magicband (with Pluto and Mickey baseball icon Magicbandits), and his ear hat from the gift shop.

Kimi's outfit had a Stitch theme, with a black tattoo-printed tank top, a plain bluebell petticoat skirt, Sitch floral slip-on shoes, her button hair bow clipped in her hair and on her ear hat from the gift shop, Stitch stud earrings, a Stitch face crossbody bag, her Magicband (with Stitch, castle, and Disney world icon Magicbandits), two low ponytails, her blue waterproof eyeshadow, and a Stitch costume hoodie. Tommy wore a black Mickey and Friends neon t-shirt, light denim jeans, blue Vans, his Magicband (with Mickey classics icons, and Mickey soccer icon Magicbandits), a red and black oversized flannel shirt, and his ear hat from the gift shop. Dil waw wearing a white Neff Mickey Japanese toy t-shirt, grey jeans, white Converse high-tops, his Magicband (with Star Wars Galactic Empire Magicbandits), a black short-sleeve button-up shirt with an Ariel tattoo print, a Stitch keychain on his Sherpa hat, and his ear hat from the gift shop over it.

Lil had Mickey Mouse, with a white printed cropped tee, plain red high-waisted shorts, a grey hoodie, black printed boots, her ear hat from the gift shop, a red extension, silver Mickey icon earrings, her Magicband (with Best of Mickey, Sorcerer, retro icon, ear hat, and Mickey face Magicbandits), a black hip pack, and a black and blue lanyard with a black pouch. Her Minnie Mouse snood hat was folded up in her pack. Phil matched her in a red Mickey heathered t-shirt, vintage denim jeans, black and red Nike basketball shoes, his Magicband (with Star Wars Rebel Alliance, and Hitchhiking Ghosts Magicbandits), and his Mickey snood hat.

The gang waited at the bus stop, unable to sit still from excitement, like with the other parks. When Chuckie looked down at Shenzi, he noticed that she looked a little solemn. "What's wrong, my love?" He asked her, with a hand on her shoulder.

"I... I just wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow," She replied quietly, although he still heard her. "I just really love being with you 24/7, like how it has been these past few days."

"Aww Shen," He brushed some hair from her face, and kissed her cheek. "We'll be alright. We live close together, so we can see each other whenever we want. Just call first." She giggled at his last sentence. "So, since we're going home tomorrow, why don't we enjoy the Magic Kingdom as much as we can?"

She nodded after a beat of silence. "Okay."

"Atta girl," He kissed her temple, "That's the spirit." She held her ear headband on her lap, and laid on her boyfriend's shoulder. She almost fell back asleep when Chuckie started rubbing her arm. That combined with the fatigue she already had made her eyes droop. She was woken up by a bus driving up, and stopping in front of them. "There's our ride," Chuckie pointed out. The gang stood up off the bench, and boarded the bus, sitting close to the front.

Chuckie watched as Shenzi gazed at the scene rolling by outside the window she was sitting at. The sun was shining down on her, although it wasn't in her eyes; She looked like a beautiful angel. Which was appropriate, because she _was_ a beautiful angel. He was the luckiest boy in the world, to have such a sweet, lovely girl in his life, as his girlfriend. Although at the same time, he felt like she could do better than him. No matter what anyone said, she was the prettiest and smartest girl in their former schools; She deserved someone more attractive than him. Someone as attractive as she was. Basically, anyone but him.

Shenzi watched the scenery roll by, as she became lost in her thoughts. She was the luckiest girl in the world, having the sweetest, smartest, and cutest boy in their former schools as her boyfriend. She wished that Chuckie wouldn't put himself down so much; It broke her heart. But then again, he had to feel the same way whenever she downgraded herself. But she felt that he deserved someone more attractive, and less nerdy and weird than her. Someone as cute as him. Basically, anyone but her.

After what seemed like days passed by, the bus finally stopped at their destination. The gang saw the large castle entrance as they hastily disembarked. At first, they were confused on how to enter, but then concluded that they had to ride the Walt Disney World Railroad, which they happily did. After stopping at another station, they roamed through Frontierland and Adventureland; They stopped at the Crystal Palace, where they had a reservation, for breakfast after letting their bodies fully wake up. They even stopped at the Aloha Isle to try Dole Whips, Shenzi using a lactaid for safety reasons.

"It's official," Shenzi piped up as she threw out her empty Dole Whip cup, and the others turned to her. "This is the greatest park in the entire resort!"

"I agree," Chuckie nodded.

"What'll we do first?" Kimi wondered aloud.

After their meals and snacks were fully digested, the group rode on The Magic Carpets of Aladdin, since they were right at it, and explored the Swiss Family Treehouse. They then walked through the castle entrance to the rest of the park. There, they rode on the Prince Charming Regal Carousel, where they took pictures of themselves and each other, Peter Pan's Flight, and It's a Small World (to Shenzi's delight). After they exited the last one, they were all singing the catchy, infectious song. They even went to ride the Haunted Mansion; Chuckie and Shenzi were nervous, but were coaxed into it. After they finished it, with Shenzi enjoying it more than expected, they rode on the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, then the Mad Tea Party teacups. On the latter, Chuckie wished that he and Shenzi weren't in the same cup as Tommy and Kimi, because Kimi was all fired up with excitement; She made the cup spin so fast, they were all quite tipsy when they were done. They almost looked drunk.

On the way to the race track, the gang's stomachs growled from hunger. "Let's have some lunch before we race," Tommy suggested.

"Good idea," Bobby nodded.

"But where?" Phil wondered aloud.

Frankie looked at the map, and her eyes visibly lit up. "Hey! How about here?" She pointed at a certain food place by the carousel. "They serve lunch."

Shenzi looked as well, and she perked up. "Hey, that's Dad's restaurant!"

"Say what?" Chuckie looked, and smiled upon seeing it. "Oh yeah! I remember you telling me about that."

"Can we eat there?" Shenzi asked him.

"Yes we can," He nodded with a smile.

"Yay!" She and Frankie cheered.

"Come on, guys!" Frankie started leading them to their destination, the Friar's Nook. They learned that their father collaborated on it before they were born. Even before he met Maya, Shenzi's blood mother. Long story short, it was quite a while ago. When they arrived, they ordered their meals and sat at separate tables, since there weren't any with 10 chairs alone.

"I gotta say Shen, Frankie, your dad really outdid himself," Chuckie remarked, "It really feels like we're in Nottingham."

"It is great, isn't it?" Shenzi smiled, "I remember when Frankie and I were 2, we were at Disneyland in California, and we ate here with our parents."

"That's cool; How do you remember that far back?"

"Mom and Dad told us about it, and they have pictures."

"Oh, okay."

After they ate, they went back on the train to another area in the park. Once they stopped at the station, they rode The Barnstormer, the Dumbo ride, shopped at Big Top Souvenirs, then remembered the race track. They ran over, and competed on the Tomorrowland Speedway, where Chuckie and Shenzi were victorious. After they were done, they went to ride on Journey of The Little Mermaid, and shopped at Bonjour Village Gifts. They then decided to have some water fun in the Casey Jr. Splash 'N' Soak Station, ignoring the stares of weirded-out parents.

After drying off and changing back into their clothes, they ventured to Tomorrowland, where the bravest in the group rode Space Mountain. Shenzi, Chuckie, Lil, and Roxy stayed out of it, admiring their surroundings as their friends rode the crazy coaster. After Kimi, Tommy, Dil, Phil, Bobby, and Frankie were done, the gang rode on the Astro Orbiter, and the Carousel of Progress.

Before long, it was time to head for the place where they would have dinner; the Be Our Guest restaurant. Chuckie took deep breaths when the castle structure was in their sights. It was time; Time to make his move. He wasn't chickening out. Whether it should end well or not (he hoped for the former), he was going to do it. No backing out now.

The group took their seats, surprised that there was a table that contained 10 seats, and gazed around at the breathtaking interior. They felt like they were really in the ballroom of the Beast's castle. After they ordered their food, Chuckie made his first move. After their waiter left, Chuckie quickly, but stealthily followed him, with the excuse that he had to use the bathroom, until he was out of Shenzi's sight. "Um, e-excuse me?" He stammered nervously, getting the waiter's attention.

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you um, do something for me?" He whispered the request in his ear, and slipped something in his hand.

"It won't be a problem, sir."

"Oh, thanks," Chuckie sighed in relief, "You don't know how much this means to me. I just want it to be perfect."

"I understand how you feel."

"Thanks," Chuckie nodded again, before he entered the men's restroom, since he actually had to use it.

After he was freshened up, he went back to the table, and sat next to his girlfriend. He couldn't stop the smile of ecstacy from growing on his face as he gazed at her, but luckily for him, she just smiled back. "Isn't this place beautiful?" She asked him.

"Uh huh," He nodded, "But not as beautiful as you." He kissed her blushing cheek.

"Aww," She shrugged timidly, "Thanks Chuck." She laid on his shoulder as she admired the interior. "Y'know Chuckie, Disney always has those handsome princes."

"Y-yeah, it does."

"But... they have nothing on you," She smiled up at him.

A timid blush grew on his own freckled cheeks at the sweet compliment. "Oh, thanks Shen. And um, the princesses are plain compared to you."

"Thanks, Chuck." The two shared a kiss for a second.

The gang chatted, mingled, and admired the interior as they waited for their meals to come. They talked about their favorite parts of each park, their favorite foods so far, ec cetera.

But before long, it was time. Chuckie's heart pounded harshly in his chest as their meals were delivered to their table on silver platters with elegant lids. For Chuckie's plan, Shenzi's platter was left closed, confusing her. When the waiter gestured for him to begin, Chuckie turned to his girlfriend with a loving smile. "Shenzi?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I want to ask you something." Chuckie lifted the lid off her platter with averting his eyes.

Shenzi gasped quietly at what she saw.

* * *

 **(A/N: Cliffhanger! Dun dun du-u-un! You know the disclaimer. Sorry that if the parts with Hollywood Studios, the Animal Kingdom, Epcot, and Blizzard Beach weren't that long. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.)**


	15. Epilogue

**High School Daze**

Epilogue

* * *

"I can't believe this is finally happening," Lil remarked excitedly as she smoothed out her dress. She, Kimi, Frankie, and Roxy were each wearing a white Dresden Doll Full Skirt Dress by Betsey Johnson with black crisscross details on the bodice, and black pipeline on the skirt, a black and white bead choker with a small, black ribbon, and white rose earrings with black accents. Only Lil was wearing a white extension, and white ballet flats with black lace. The rest of the girls were in white and black bow Mary Jane Calandra pumps by Betsey Johnson.

"Me neither," Frankie agreed as she brushed her fully-down hair. "My baby sister is getting married!" She squealed.

"And to my big brother!" Kimi chimed in. Her hair was fully down as well. The 18-year-old bride was getting dressed in the stall, as her bridesmaids were making adjustments to themselves.

The boys were in a different dressing room in the church from the girls. The groomsmen, which consisted of Tommy, Dil, Maxie, Matt, Harold, Phil, Bobby, and Fridge, wore black tuxedos with black dress shirts, black and white tuxedo shoes, and white pleated bow ties with black accents. The 19-year-old groom was getting ready in the private stall. Their families were in the audience, with the Finsters and the Tucks up front. At one side of the pews was the Pickles, the DeVilles, and the Carmichaels. The other side had the Goofs, the Zimmeruskis, the Petes, and even the Cominskeys.

The bridesmaids' heads whipped to the door when they heard knocking on it. Frankie walked up and pressed her ear against the door. "Who goes there?"

"It's Mom and Dad," Felicia responded from outside the room.

"Is Chuckie with you?"

"N-no."

"Oh, that's good." Frankie opened the door cautiously, "Come on in."

"Where's the bride-to-be?" Felicia asked her as she and Friar Tuck entered the room and the door was quickly closed by Roxy.

"She's still getting re..." Frankie was cut off by the stall door opening.

Shenzi's family and friends stared in awe as she timidly stepped out in full view. Instead of picking a long, traditional gown, she was in a white, short strapless dress that stopped at her lower thighs with a black sash and white flower, black opaque tights, a short white veil that stopped at her lower shouders with a tiny, black tiara, and covered her face, white rose earrings with black accents, white Funtasma doll pumps with black accents, a single ivory extension, and black extensions that faded into ivory. Her dark hair was fully down, and her bouquet had black and white roses. She had a silver band ring ready for her groom, because they couldn't find a ring bearer. Her face was makeup-free.

"Oh, Shenzi!" Felicia gushed, "You look so beautiful!" The young bride received other compliments similar to her mother's from Frankie and their friends.

As they did, Friar Tuck couldn't speak. He was in major disbelief; His youngest daughter was getting married. For _real!_ Years ago, she sometimes played wedding with her family as a little girl (he was always the groom for her), but this was the real deal. It was no game. "Are you okay, Dad?" Shenzi's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Uh, y-yeah," He stammered, "I... I just can't believe this day is finally here."

"I can't either," She shrugged, "I still remember how Chuckie popped the question to me."

l-l

 _But before long, it was time. Chuckie's heart pounded harshly in his chest as their meals were delivered to their table on silver platters with elegant lids. For Chuckie's plan, Shenzi's platter was left closed, confusing her. When the waiter gestured for him to begin, Chuckie turned to his girlfriend with a loving smile. "Shenzi?"_

 _"Y-yeah?"_

 _"I want to ask you something." Chuckie lifted the lid off her platter with averting his eyes. Shenzi gasped quietly at what she saw. Sitting comfy in a black velvet box was a black diamond ring that resembled a belt with a classic buckle. It was unique, just like her._

 _"Wh-wha...?"_

 _"Shenzibeth Callie-Belle Tuck?"_

 _"Y-yes?" She stuttered._

 _Chuckie took the ring box off the platter, and held it out to her. "Will you marry me?"_

 _Shenzi was too stunned to even think, before she responded. "Yes!" She yelled with joy, "I certainly will! Yes!" Some patrons surrounding them, including the gang's waiter, and the gang themselves, cheered for them, as they shared a loving kiss; Their first kiss as an officially engaged couple. Kimi, Lil, Roxy, and Frankie were almost in tears from the sweet, romantic scene before them._

l-l

"That is so romantic!" Felicia exclaimed.

"It really was," Frankie chimed in, with an emotional grin, "It was so sweet, and indeed romantic."

"And that ring is adorable!" Upon returning home from their vacation, the gang gathered at the Tuck house with their parents for Shenzi and Chuckie to make the announcement. Like the proposal itself, the announcement to the folks and other friends was very memorable.

l-l

 _"We're ba-a-ack!" Frankie yelled into the house after Tommy parked the recreational vehicle in front of the Tuck house. Their friends and their folks were right behind her as they entered the house. They heard stampeding footsteps, before she and Shenzi were bombarded with hugs from their parents, just like their friends were._

 _"Hi, girls!" Felicia greeted them excitedly._

 _"How was your trip?" Friar Tuck asked them._

 _"It was awesome!" Frankie exclaimed happily, "But... before we talk about that, we have a little announcement. Can we all go in the living room?"_

 _The gang plus their families gathered in the living room. They even picked up Angelica, Susie, Fridge, and their folks so they could be there for the announcement. Shenzi and Chuckie sat in front of the large group, trying not to freak out from excitement. "Well, while we were at the Magic Kingdom, having dinner," Chuckie started. Shenzi finished by quickly moving her hand up, revealing her ring with a wide smile. Everyone, even Angelica, cheered loudly and enthusiastically for them._

 _"Oh, I can't believe it!" Felicia squealed as she hugged Shenzi, then Chuckie tightly. "You're getting married! I knew this would happen one day!"_

 _Friar Tuck was stunned among the cheers and hugs to the engaged couple. He couldn't believe it; His little girl was getting married! He knew it would happen someday, but it still didn't make it less shocking. He was very glad that her future groom was Chuckie, though; He was the perfect boy for his baby girl._

l-l

"Oh, I'd better get back out there," Felicia remarked, before turning to her husband, "You, on the other hand, need to walk our lovely little blushing bride down the aisle when that time comes. It's time to give her away." Shenzi smiled timidly at that. Felicia kissed her youngest daughter's cheek under the veil, before going back out to the pews.

"Come on, girls," Frankie turned to the other bridesmaids, "Let's take our places out there." The girls stood at the altar, where the groomsmen were already at. Kimi smiled at Tommy from her place, Roxy at Maxie, Lil at Harold, and Bobby at Frankie. The boys smiled back at their respective girlfriends.

They turned to a certain door when Chuckie exited the dressing room, and took his place at the altar. He was in a black velvet tuxedo with a white dress shirt, a black necktie, and black tuxedo shoes. His red hair was left wild. He had a black ring with white diamonds ready for his bride. Kimi mouthed "You look great" to him, and he mouthed "Thanks" back to her, and she gave him a thumbs-up.

Chuckie took a deep, shaky breath of last-minute jitters when the chorus for the song "Meant For Me" by Chrissy Chase began playing. This was it. He saw Friar Tuck, his soon-to-be-father-in-law, start walking Shenzi walk down the aisle. The redhead's jaw almost dropped when he saw her; She looked abolutely gorgeous and lovely in her short but elegant dress. She definitely resembled an angel as she slowly walked along the pews. His heart fluttered when she stood in front of him, a bouquet of black and white roses in her hands. Even with her high heels, she was still shorter than him. After kissing his daughter's cheek under her veil, and shaking Chuckie's hand, Friar Tuck sat next to Felicia. "You look so beautiful," Chuckie whispered in Shenzi's ear.

"Thanks, Chuckie," She whispered back, "And you look so handsome."

"Thanks, Shen." He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knew he had to wait until he was given the cue.

"Dearly beloved," The preacher began, "We are gathered here today, in holy matrimony, to witness the blessed union of Charles Finster, and Shenzibeth Tuck." The bride and groom smiled lovingly at each other. "If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Frankie and Kimi, plus Fridge, shot death glares at the audience, making their friends and families stifle laughter, including the couple of the hour. "Very well. Now, I believe you have prepared your vows?" They both nodded.

Chuckie looked down at Shenzi. "Shenzi, I... I love you. There's just no other way to say it. You're beautiful, sweet, funny, supportive, smart, fun, I can go on. We had our problems, but we pulled through. You are the love of my life, and always will be." He finished with a shaky breath.

"Chuckie, I... I don't know any other way to say this, but... I love you so much. I could never, and still can't imagine being with someone other than you. Not once in my whole life. You're handsome, adorable, sweet, supportive, you name it."

"Do you, Charles Finster, take Shenzibeth Tuck to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Chuckie gently caressed her cheek under her veil, making her blush deepen.

"Do you, Shenzibeth Tuck, take Charles Finster, to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," She smiled lovingly up at him.

He gently slipped the ring on her tiny, right ring finger, as he started getting emotional. She gingerly put the band on his right ring finger.

"Then by the power invested in me," Shenzi moved her veil from her face as the priest began concluding, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may..." Before he could finish, Shenzi practically jumped on Chuckie, planting her lips on his with her arms around his neck. After regaining his composure, he had his right hand on her back, and the other on her cheek. The audience cheered and cried joyously for them as they separated.

The couple walked down the aisle, hand-in-hand, among the confetti raining down on them, before they were outside. They entered the limousine waiting for them, complete with tin cans and a "Just Married" sign. On the way to the reception, since they had complete privacy from the tinted windows, Shenzi and Chuckie kissed passionately almost the whole time.

The reception was very fun and joyous for the newlyweds, and all their friends and family. They received a lot of wonderful wedding presents from friends and family alike. Shenzi was very surprised, but very happy, when the song Chuckie chose for their first dance was "Just The Way You Are". She was a bit emotional during the father-daughter dance, where "In My Arms" by Plumb was playing. Shenzi and Chuckie started a playful cake fight all around the room after everyone ate a delectable slice.

"Well Tommy," Chuckie turned to his best man, as cake flew. "I guess this is how it's going to be from now on!" He laughed. But Tommy scooped up a handful of cake with a devious grin, before he started chasing the groom.

After the couple's final dance, the reception came to an unfortunate end. Shenzi and Chuckie walked out the front entrance, as they were showered with rose petals and wild cheers. It was going to be a great life, with them together; They just knew it.

* * *

Some time later, the young newlyweds were at their honeymoon in Paris, France. They were staying in a hotel close to Reptarland, for sentimental reasons, as suggested by Chuckie.

As he read a book about planning a trip to Disneyland, Chuckie was wearing a blue button-up t-shirt, and dark denim shorts. Although she was nowhere to be seen, Shenzi was wearing a Suicide Squad Harley Quinn themed outfit, with red and blue lace-up shorts, a white slightly cropped raglan tee with red varsity stripes, blue accents, and "Daddy's Lil Monster" in black letters, matching ankle socks, black Harley Quinn mask stud earrings, a single red extension, and full-head extensions that faded from sapphire to sky blue. She liked the movie after seeing it, and Chuckie teasingly theorized that it was mostly because of Harley's "Daddy's Lil Monster" shirt. After laughing at his joke, she admitted that it was true.

Why was he reading a Disneyland book? Because Chuckie planned on taking her to the park in Anaheim for her 19th birthday, which was drawing near. He couldn't wait to see her large, beautiful eyes shine with excitement at that.

They planned on moving to New Jersey, where Shenzi would pursue a career in fashion, but they were waiting until she was ready to move out of her childhood home. He completely understood, so with her parents' okay, he planned on moving in with her after they're back from Paris. He only hoped that they wouldn't be interrupted whenever they would get... intimate. They had before, but they also did earlier in their Parisian hotel room. It was their first time making love as husband and wife. She had entranced him with a white bridal babydoll lingerie top with black bows, and white panties. She also had short black bow Ugg boots on her feet before they were in bed. He never kept track of this; He wondered if they ever forgot to use...

"Chuckie!" Shenzi rushed out of the bathroom, with her hands on her flat, slightly revealed stomach, looking very joyous. She had been feeling kind of sick for the past few days, and naturally, he was very worried about his lovely bride. He hoped she was okay. Little did he know, she was more than okay. When he saw her, she looked emotional. "I have the most amazing news."

* * *

 **(A/N: You know the disclaimer. Well... that's it. The trilogy is done. It ended with a cliffhanger. XD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, this story, and the entire trilogy. Thanks for all your reviews! I do have another story planned, in a different universe from this trilogy. Also, did you recognize Chuckie's last line at the reception? ;) Hint: It's from the Rugrats franchise.)**

 **Now for some questions, now that the trilogy is finished:**

 **1\. Which story out of the three is your favorite?**

 **2\. What are your favorite couples?**

 **3\. What are your favorite Sheckie (Shenzi x Chuckie) moments?**


	16. Announcement!

**Announcement!**

You thought this was just going to be a trilogy? Ha! So did I. But I decided to write a 4th story that continues where this one left off, turning the trilogy into a tetralogy! Watch for "Rugrats Meets Rugrats: Forever and Always", the 4th story! Also, for in-between events in the three stories, go to "Rugrats Meets Rugrats: Lost in Love"!

Okay, that's all. Have a good day/night.


End file.
